Ryouzanpkau no Yami
by foxhound40504
Summary: a few weeks after the D of D tournament, a new transfer student with the most Ironic of names, appears just before the Yomi members. Who is he, why is he here, what does he want, and most importantly…why can't he remember where he learned how to fight? R
1. meet Yami

Hi everyone I'm starting a new story for History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I recently began reading it (though I did read up to the current chapter) and I found it to be good. I also had this one idea pop into my head which I could use for a story.

Please note that I am writing under the assumption you know who each character is. If you don't…well…you could always read the manga to find out.

I hope you enjoy

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting"**

Summery: a few weeks after the D of D tournament, a new transfer student, with the most Ironic of names, appears just before the Yomi members. Who is he, why is he here, what does he want, and most importantly…why can't he remember where he learned how to fight?

* * *

Prologue

Kenichi groaned as he slowly made his way to school "jeez the Shifus are going to kill me with their training one of these days. From Koetsuji-shifu's machines, to Ma-shifu's repetitive motions, to Apachai-san's unintentional beatings, and sparring with Sakaki-shifu, it seems that after I won that D of D tournament they've been training me even harder."

His inner complaints were cut short as Miu tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Kenichi-san, we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Kenichi nodded as he followed Miu along their shortcut while thinking to himself 'It's hard to believe I can actually keep up with Miu on this path. I guess this is a result from all of the training the shifus have been drilling into me.'

As Kenichi and Miu walked into the school building, they noticed a hooded person looking around the area as if they were lost. "Anou, do you need help?" Kenichi asked as he tapped the person on the shoulder.

What he didn't expect however was the person to spin around and launch a kick straight at his face. Barely avoiding the kick Kenichi quickly scrambled into a stance followed by Miu who also took a stance.

Scowling Kenichi spoke in a sharp tone "Are you Yomi?"

The figure set their foot down and removed their hood showing a slightly feminine face and fiery red hair.

Kenichi looked confused "A girl? Damn it I can't hit a girl!"

The 'girl' had a tick mark on 'her' forehead as 'she' yelled at Kenichi with all of 'her' might "**I am not a girl!**" the force of his shout knocked Kenichi, who looked utterly baffled, over as Miu stood her ground.

Miu's eyes narrowed "I'll ask you the same question. Are you Yomi?"

The now confirmed boy shook his head in a negative letting Miu drop her stance. But his next words startled her "I'm Yami"

Both Kenichi and Miu jumped back and got into their stances again "You're part of Yami?" she all but shouted.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "Iie, my name is Yami, Kagirinai Yami, pleasure to meet you"

Kenichi relaxed his guard but kept an eye on Yami, "Then why did you attack me when I tapped you on the shoulder?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders "Reflexes, I'm always being ambushed, so my body lashes out at anything that surprises me."

Miu satisfied that he wasn't an immediate threat lowered her guard as well "We can talk later, right now we're going to be late." Kenichi nodded as he and Miu began walking into the building.

"Anou…" they turned around to see Yami rubbing his head "…Where's the Kouchou's office?"

Kenichi chuckled and pointed him the way. Thanking them Yami left for the Kouchou's office to do whatever he needed to do.

Kenichi sighed as he put his street shoes in the locker and slipped on the school shoes. "Who would've thought there was someone named Yami in our school?"

Miu nodded "Yeah that was surprising, but…he's a good fighter" Kenichi looked confused.

"You could tell at a glance?" he stepped into the hallway and followed Miu to their classroom

"Kenichi-san, didn't you notice how fluid his movement was? He turned around and launched a kick in the blink of an eye. Also he said that was a reflexive movement, meaning he's gotten into situations like that so many times his body automatically reacts to it. It's similar to how I throw anyone who stands behind me."

Kenichi rubbed his chin in thought as he took his seat. "Well…I guess so; normal people don't have that kind of reaction speed."

Kenichi felt a clawed hand on his shoulder and slowly turned his head to face the person/thing "Are you talking about the new transfer student?" the creature asked

Kenichi jumped in surprise and moved next to Miu for protection "Don't sneak up on me Niijima!"

Niijima's shrugged his shoulders uncaringly "Fine even though I have some information on the new guy. I'll just tell the rest of the Shinpaku alliance without you." He began to walk away with a smirk.

Kenichi sighed not even bothering to try and tell Niijima that he wasn't part of the Shinpaku alliance. Instead he turned to Miu who smiled at him allowing him to forget about Niijima for a moment.

"Miu-san what do you think?"

Miu's smile never left her face as she answered his question "I think we should go just to see what Niijima knows about him Kenichi-san."

Kenichi sighed in defeat "Okay Miu-san I'll go see what that demon-faced alien has to say." Miu only smiled as the teacher began her lessons.

"Everyone we have a new student joining us today, his name is Kagirinai Yami."

Yami walked to the front of the classroom wearing the school uniform "It is nice to meet you all." He bowed and smiled kindly before taking an empty seat in the back of the class.

Kenichi and Miu glanced at him briefly before focusing on the lessons

* * *

After classes in the Shinpaku alliance HQ

Kenichi sighed as he took a seat "Alright Niijima what information do you have for us." Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, Freya, Thor, Tanimoto, Siegfried, and Miu all nodded wanting to know more about the new person, though Tanimoto didn't openly express his curiosity.

Niijima scrolled threw his PDA searching for the desired information. He smiled when he finally found it after a minute or two. "Here we go…Kagirinai Yami, age 16, male, has three Onee-sans, who happen to be triplets, and a single mother. Not much is known publicly about him other than he is popular with girls and unpopular with guys."

Pausing to show them an available picture of Yami Niijima pressed a button and the screen switched to some video feeds. "These are some interviews with those who had fought against him."

The screen showed a random thug shivering in fright "He was like a ghost or something! Untouchable…not one of us got even a glancing hit in"

The screen switched to another thug who had a black eye "He took out each of our members with one hit, in five minutes!"

Before Niijima could show the next interview Mizunuma ran in shouting "Everyone, the new guy is fighting out front!"

There was a simultaneous shout of **"NANI?"** as everyone jumped to their feet and followed Mizunuma out to the fight scene.

When they got there they saw Yami staring down a horde of sixty thugs, his hands in his pockets. Kisara adjusted her hat in annoyance "Jeez Mizunuma! They haven't even started yet and it looks like Yami won't even bother with them." There were murmurs of agreement from everyone present, causing Mizunuma to look at the ground in embarrassment.

Kenichi sighed in relief "Kami-sama thank you! Yami-san doesn't seem to be a person seeking fights."

It was true as Yami didn't have any fire in his eyes or hostilities in his posture; in fact he looked bored if nothing else.

Yami sighed as he glanced at his newfound audience "Bothersome bakas blocking my way home."

The apparent leader scowled and shouted at the much smaller boy "Who are you calling baka you damn bishie!"

Yami stared him in the eye "Isn't it obvious? I'm calling you baka… baka"

As the insults flew back and forth the Shinpaku alliance took to sitting around prepared to intervene if necessary.

Miu sat in the formal Japanese position and sipped some tea she had brought with her. "Everyone should relax, that boy Yami won't need our help if it comes to blows." The others shrugged and did as advised though Kisara opted to sit as far away from Miu as she could while still being in the group. Tanimoto jumped onto a nearby wall and promptly sat down away from everyone else.

By the time Tanimoto had sat down the leader had apparently had enough of Yami's insults and rushed forward followed by his followers.

Yami sighed in annoyance before he took his hands out of his pockets. "For weaklings like you I'll only use punches."

Takeda smiled "A fellow boxer eh?" his smile lessened as Kenichi shook his head. "No not a boxer, he obviously doesn't focus a whole lot on his punches, besides earlier when I had surprised him he lashed out with a high kick, not something a boxer would do."

Ukita rubbed his head in confusion "Then what does he practice?" Miu shrugged her shoulders "Who knows?"

By the time she finished talking the first thug had reached Yami, and was quickly struck down by a straight right. Yami sighed as the rest of the gang finally drew near him; the first one was just faster than his comrades.

What followed was something the Shinpaku alliance would never forget…sixty thugs defeated in a flash by one high school student, who never once: used a kick, a weapon, or even moved from his spot.

As the last thug fell Yami took a deep breath and began to walk past the piles of groaning bodies.

Niijima however was ecstatic "Wait Yami-kun!" Yami stopped and looked at Niijima curiously

"What do you want alien?" his tone was flat as if calling Niijima an alien was the most normal thing to do.

"I want you to join my Shinpaku alliance!" Niijima's face was filled with evil glee as his forked tongue lengthened to an abnormal length.

Yami kept walking completely ignoring Niijima. Noticing this he ran up to Yami and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to be punched in the face by Yami who didn't even look back.

Kenichi and the others ran up to Niijima's unconscious body, as the normal Shinpaku alliance members checked on their leader.

Kenichi decided it was better to call out Yami's name instead of tapping him on the shoulder and did just that. "Oi Yami-san where are you going?"

Yami looked back and smiled when he saw who it was. "Ah Kenichi-san, Miu-san nice to see you. I was just going to my new apartment and unpack my stuff."

Miu smiled at him as Kenichi introduced everyone to Yami "May we help you move in?"

Yami smiled "Sure I'll lead you to my place, it'll be nice to have friends who can visit anytime, considering I'm going to be living alone."

Freya looked surprised as she spoke "You live alone? What about your family?"

Yami just rubbed the back of his head and laughed "I decided that I needed some time away from the craziness that my family brings with it everywhere they go."

The alliance just nodded accepting his answer and proceeded to follow him down the road.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Yami stared at the smoking mass of rock in shock. "My apartment…burnt down?"

The police officer he was talking to nodded "Hai, apparently someone threw a fire bomb into it when everyone was away. Luckily no one was hurt."

Miu, Kenichi and the others just stared at pile of rocks that was formerly their new friend's home.

Miu patted him on the back weary of his possible counter attacks "Anou…if you want you can stay at my place, we always welcome guests, but…"

Yami who had looked up alarmed tensed at the 'but…' "What do you mean by 'but…'?"

Miu smile nervously as did Kenichi "You might die if you aren't careful."

Yami shrugged his shoulders, as he shook her hand in thanks "I think I'll take the risk of death over my house any day."

Kenichi looked away and silently thought 'If only he knew what he is getting into.'

* * *

Alright there's the Prologue I hope you liked it.

Hopefully the actual chapters will be longer but there are no guarantees.

Please R&R

Kagirinai Yami – Eternal Darkness

Kouchou - principle

Iie - no

shifu - Master (used when a disciple refers to their master in the martial arts)

sensei - teacher (used for non-martial arts things)


	2. meet the masters

Hey guys I'm back! Yes I know it's been forever since I've updated anything but frankly I was having too much fun with other things. Also I've just got my report card from school. Since I got 1 C I can not use the computer for anything other than research and typing my fics so expect more updates soon unless I find something to do outside of the house.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting"**

* * *

Last time

_Yami stared at the smoking mass of rock in shock. "My apartment…burnt down?"_

_The police officer he was talking to nodded "Hai, apparently someone threw a fire bomb into it when everyone was away. Luckily no one was hurt."_

_Miu, Kenichi and the others just stared at pile of rocks that was formerly their new friend's home._

_Miu patted him on the back weary of his possible counter attacks "Anou…if you want you can stay at my place, we always welcome guests, but…"_

_Yami who had looked up alarmed tensed at the 'but…' "What do you mean by 'but…'?"_

_Miu smile nervously as did Kenichi "You might die if you aren't careful."_

_Yami shrugged his shoulders, as he shook her hand in thanks "I think I'll take the risk of death over my house any day."_

_Kenichi looked away and silently thought 'If only he knew what he is getting into.'_

* * *

Meet the masters

After Kenichi, Miu and Yami bid farewell to their friends Yami followed the two to the Ryouzanpaku dojo.

Yami whistled when he saw it "Nice place you got here Miu-san, perfect for a martial artist." Slowly Yami walked up to the overly large doors and tapped them.

He smiled "sturdy, heavy doors to make sure only the strong and nimble can come in uninvited."

Miu and Kenichi stared in wonder as Yami continued to study the door

Whispering into Miu's ear Kenichi quietly asked "Why do you think our door interests him so much?"

Miu simply shrugged her shoulders before she coughed to get Yami's attention "Yami-san shall we go inside so you can meet the Masters of the Ryouzanpaku?"

Yami smiled at her "Sure thing I'm excited to meet your sensei Kenichi."

Kenichi looked away 'I don't know about that.' But nonetheless Kenichi and Miu opened the door and walked in followed by Yami.

Miu placed a finger on her chin in thought "At this time everyone is probably in the dojo doing whatever they want." Kenichi nodded his head in agreement.

Yami smiled in all honesty he was excited to meet everyone, why he didn't know, but right now that didn't matter to him.

When Miu opened the sliding door he was hit full on by the aura that all of the masters seemed to emit. Instinctively Yami jumped up and held himself above the doorway ready to fight.

Kensei and Akisame smirked after noticing the guest and his reaction to their combined auras.

'Nice reaction, get high up and prepare for the worst when faced with a group of high level fighters' Kensei thought to himself as he kept an eye on Yami who stared at everyone waiting for something to happen.

Miu sighed "Yami-san come down no one is going to attack you; they always have these auras around them."

Sakaki laughed, good naturedly "Oi Miu that's not true, if we did Kenichi would've fainted every time he walked into the dojo" Kenichi blushed and looked away.

The Elder laughed as well while licking the lollipop he had in his hand "Well now, Miu-Chan why don't you introduce us to your new friend?"

Miu nodded as Yami dropped from his spot next to her "This is Kagirinai Yami-san a transfer student at our school. The apartment he was going to move into burned down and I offered to let him stay here as a tenant."

Yami bowed politely "Nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along"

Shigure blinked a few times and placed her fist in her palm "I recognize… you"

Yami glanced at her nervously getting a bad feeling in the pit of his gut "You do? I don't know maybe you passed me on the streets?"

The other's doubted it 'Shigure only remembers the faces of people who are interesting' was the collective thought of the Ryouzanpaku members.

Shigure quickly moved closer to Yami to get a better look at him "Iie you were at a martial arts tournament I… participated in"

Apachai waved his arms around happily "Apa! Apa! Yami must be very skilled to have caught Shigure's eye Apa."

Shigure shook her head "He wasn't a…competitor. It was women…only"

Akisame rubbed his mustache thoughtfully "Then, Shigure, how did young Yami-kun catch your interests?"

Shigure sat down in the formal position and glanced at Yami "I forget his reasons…but he had nice…movements, when he escaped the…arena."

Kenichi nodded his head knowingly but looked up after thinking of something "By the way Shigure-san, did you win that competition?"

Yami leaned in to hear her answer as Shigure noticed she tensed "Hai I won…it was…difficult"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Everyone looked towards the noise to see that Yami had run away. Laughing the Elder took a deep breath "**YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY!!!!!!**" with that all of the masters began the chase.

Kensei was the first one to catch up to Yami "It's no use boy you won't get away."

Yami grunted as he suddenly changed direction towards the forest in the backyard. Kensei stopped and stared at the dust cloud following Yami "My word he's got a good pair of legs on him" he smirked as he continued to pursue him.

In the forest Yami paused to catch his breath "Didn't think I would run into one of the winners from Okaa-san's crazy competitions"

"APA!" Yami looked up at the sudden shout and dived out of the way as Apachai came flying in, his fists flying at insane speeds. Apachai never let up and continued to launch a barrage of attacks on Yami who desperately tried to either block or dodge as he was being pushed back towards the dojo.

When everyone else caught sight of the two they were surprised how well Yami was doing at evading Apachai's attacks.

Suddenly Apachai launched a knee at Yami's face, but Yami jumped up and used Apachai's knee as a spring board to get up onto the roof.

Sakaki and Akisame both jumped up after him and trapped him between them "Just give up gaki!" Sakaki shouted at him.

Akisame nodded "Sakaki makes a good point Yami-kun you can't escape"

Yami snarled as he searched for a way out, he found none as everyone else came up to the roof and surrounded him.

Yami cursed "No choice" he muttered and reached into his pockets

Shigure acted fast and launched the chain portion of her kusarigama to stop Yami; however he dodged and threw what was in his hands onto the roof tiles.

"Smoke screen" Kensei muttered

With a swipe of their hands the smoke was gone and Yami was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly they heard the unmistakable laughter of the elder who walked back into the dojo where everyone joined him.

He was holding Yami by his shirt collar

"Now Yami-kun why were you running?" the elder asked with a gleam in his eyes

Yami sighed in defeat "Fine, fine I'll tell you!"

He was set down and everyone sat around him "You see my Okaa-san is always trying to match me up with someone and I would always refuse whoever she set me up with. So one day she decided that she would hold competitions to decide who would earn the right to marry me," he shuddered "Of course she would always tie me up and display me as the 'prize' however I would always escape before the competition ended. In the end my Okaa-san made it a final challenge to the winners of her competitions if they could catch me and show her proof that they did they would get to marry me."

Kenichi just sighed in sympathy for the poor boy 'Must be tough' everyone else had similar thoughts.

Miu decided to ask a question that had been bothering her "Can't you just refuse to marry whoever she tries to match you up with."

Yami grimaced "Not anymore, you see back when this first started I was pretty cocky about my evasion skills so I thought that no one would be able to catch me unless I wanted them to. So I made a promise…"

_Flashback_

"_Alright Okaa-san I accept this challenge, if any of your winners catch me I will marry them."_

_Yami's mother smirked "Do you swear it?"_

_Yami smirked arrogantly "Yeah I swear on my honor as a warrior."_

_Flashback end_

The elder laughed "So that's what happened eh?"

Shigure seemed to grin as the elder continued "Since Shigure-san won one of your Okaa-san's competitions, which means if Shigure catches you and proves that she did it you are honor bound to marry her, and thus you ran for it. Am I correct?"

Yami sighed again "Hai"

The elder turned to Shigure and smiled "What do you think Shigure-san, you want him?"

Kenichi and Miu sputtered in surprise "Ojii-sama you can't make someone do something they don't want to!" Miu shouted in annoyance

Fortunately Shigure also thought the same way "Marriage should be a mutual…agreement" as soon as the words left her mouth Yami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Yami smiled brightly "Thank you for being so understanding Shigure-san" then all of a sudden he collapsed…into Shigure's arms.

Yami sighed "Crap my body couldn't handle all of the stress mixed in with the chase; normally I just get away and can catch my breath."

"Apa, Apa You two look real cute together" Yami blushed brightly and tried to sit up only to fall back into Shigure's arms.

Kensei smiled "Apachai is right, you two look like a real couple like that" he pulled out his camera and took a picture

Both froze as they realized what Kensei had in his hands "Oi delete that picture do you realize what will happen if you show that to my Okaa-san?"

Kensei smiled "Just in case you two hook up." Yami blushed heavily as he realized exactly what they looked like right now.

"Ugh fine just keep that somewhere out of sight please" Kensei smiled and gave him the thumbs up

Miu gasped as she realized something "Oh please forgive me Yami-san I forgot to introduce everyone to you"

She pointed everyone out as she introduced them "Sakaki Shio, 100th Dan (self proclaimed) in Karate." Sakaki waved as he downed a bottle of beer

"Apachai Hopachai, the Death god of underground Muay Thai" Apachai waved energetically

"Ma Kensei, Master of all forms of Chinese Kenpo, he's also a pervert despite having a wife and daughter" Kensei looked depressed as Miu finished speaking

"Kouetsuji Akisame, Jujutsu philosopher" Akisame smiled as he rubbed his mustache.

"Kousaka Shigure, weapons master" Shigure nodded her head

"My Jii-sama Fuurinji Hayato, the invincible superman who has never lost a fight" the elder waved merrily.

"Shirahama Kenichi, the Ryouzanpaku's first official disciple" Kenichi waved embarrassed.

"And finally myself Fuurinji Miu, martial artist trained by Ojii-sama from a young age"

Yami smiled "Nice to meet you all…now I think I'm at my limit, good night" he slumped in Shigure's arms asleep.

Kenichi looked outside noticing how dark it actually was "I guess that chase lasted longer than I thought it's already dark out"

Miu gasped "Oh no I haven't cooked dinner yet!" she ran into the kitchen and quickly started preparing a meal.

Meanwhile everyone else went back to doing whatever they were doing except for Akisame and Kenichi who went outside to train.

Shigure however realized that she didn't know where to put the sleeping Yami, picking him up she walked into the kitchen.

"Miu, where should I put him?" she gestured to Yami

Miu looked up from her cooking to ponder for a moment "I think there's and unused guest room next to your room Shigure-san lay him there"

Shigure nodded and walked towards the room. Checking the room next to her own she nodded, 'Usable' with that thought in mind she pulled out a futon and laid Yami on it and covered him with the blanket.

With a final glance at his sleeping form she closed the door and walked back to the dinning room for dinner

* * *

END

How was it? R&R please

Hai – Yes


	3. memories

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting"**

* * *

Last time

_Shigure nodded and walked towards the room. Checking the room next to her own she nodded, 'Usable' with that thought in mind she pulled out a futon and laid Yami on it and covered him with the blanket._

_With a final glance at his sleeping form she closed the door and walked back to the dinning room for dinner_

* * *

Memories

Yami sleepily opened his eyes to stare at the unfamiliar ceiling. "Where am I?" he asked himself as memories flashed in his mind, groaning in discomfort Yami muttered into his hands "That's right I passed out at the Ryouzanpaku dojo."

Sitting up Yami looked around, noticing the window he got up and walked over to take a look outside. "It's still dark out, either I was only asleep for an hour or two or it's the next day already." Shrugging his shoulders Yami decided to go back to the living room and see if anyone was there.

Wandering the darkened hallways gave Yami a small amount of time to think about what had happened 'So that Kensei guy has a photo of me lying in the arms of Shigure-san, shit that can't be good.' Before his thoughts could continue however he noticed that he was in front of the same door Miu had opened when she led him to meet everyone. Taking a deep breath he smiled and opened the door expecting to be hit with an incredible aura.

Instead he was treated to the sight of a typical Ryouzanpaku dinner, basically Apachai, Sakaki, Kensei, and the Elder stealing Kenichi's food while he desperately tried to keep it to himself. Miu was giggling, and Shigure was feeding her pet rat Tochūmaru. Yami then spotted Akisame who appeared to be staring at his plate trying to make it disappear; he also noticed that the plate was full of green peppers 'Maybe Kōetsuji-san doesn't like green peppers' he thought to himself

Yami decided to see how long it would take for someone to notice him and sat down, leaning against the wall.

Strangely enough it was the rat that made the first signs of noticing his presence as its eyes gleamed. Silently Yami raised a finger to his lips as if to ask the rat to be quiet for a while longer. Tochūmaru nodded his head as he turned back to his owner and happily accepted some food from her.

Yami shrugged after no one seemed to acknowledge his presence and stood up. Quietly he walked behind Kenichi and swiped the remainder of his food while he and the others where temporally distracted by Akisame. When Kenichi turned back to his plate he freaked out "Ah! Shishous how could you eat my meal when I wasn't looking?" he cried in despair. Miu giggled again having noticed Yami take the food

"Here Kenichi-san have some more." Her cheery voice lightened Kenichi's mood as he happily accepted the offered food, while the masters shifted their gaze from Kenichi to Yami.

Sakaki smiled as he watched Yami lick his fingers clean "Oi Gaki you got a fast pair of hands don't you?" his smile widened when Yami simply smiled

"Why Sakaki-san I was just picking up some dinner." Yami smiled as everyone turned to face him as he sat down again. "After all it was just sitting there and I thought no one wanted it so I took it."

The masters snickered as Kenichi started ranting at Yami about how unfair he was being, and that he didn't even ask if Kenichi was going to finish it. Yami sighed and bopped Kenichi on the head "You're a man right? So deal with it! Life is unfair you simply deal with what you got, besides Miu-san gave you more right?"

Yami had brought up a valid point and Kenichi silently ate his food sulking about how unreasonable Yami was being. Yami however simply smiled as he asked Miu for a bowl of rice.

Akisame sighed as he quickly dumped all of his green peppers on Apachai's plate before turning his attention to Yami who was silently eating his food. "Yami-kun earlier I figured you are a mixed Martial artist like Kenichi-kun is, but I couldn't fully tell which ones you practiced could you tell me?"

The others silently stopped whatever they were doing to listen, interested in their newest tenant. Yami however swallowed his food politely before setting his bowl and chopsticks down. "I don't know." He simply answered before resuming eating.

Kensei looked at Yami incredulously "You don't know the Martial art you practice?" Yami shook his head lightly before finishing what was in his bowl and setting it down. "Then who taught you maybe we can tell you what you've learned."

Yami sighed deeply "I don't know who taught me." He thanked Miu for the food and moved to sit near the garden.

Miu looked concerned as Yami continued to claim no knowledge of his own Martial arts skills. "Yami-san do you even know why you know martial arts?" Miu asked hoping that his reasons could narrow down the search. Yami nodded his head.

"Hai, I can remember why I was taught." The others perked up as they motioned for him to continue "I was taught Martial arts to kill those who wished to kill me or my family" Yami stared curiously at Kenichi who had backed away from him "What's gotten into you Kenichi?"

The Elder rubbed his beard thoughtfully "So you only know your reasons to learn the martial arts?" he asked. Yami slowly nodded his head as he looked up at the stars. The Elder then grinned as he asked "Okay then Yami-kun can you tell me one thing? Do you live to learn the martial arts or do you learn the martial arts to live?"

Yami smiled as his red hair covering his eyes. "I practice the arts to live Elder." Yami grinned as he stood up "Well then, I think I'm going to go take a bath, then head off to sleep." The others nodded their heads and Kenichi pointed towards the forest. "There is a hot springs in the forest if you are looking for somewhere to relax for a bit. Also there is a shower room in the house near the guest rooms."

Yami nodded in thanks as he headed into the house for a shower. After stripping down and entering the shower he idly noticed that it seemed to be for more than one person at a time. 'Must be so that people don't have to wait turns.' He thought to himself. As he washed himself he let his mind wander to the topic of his knowledge of martial arts. "Why can't I remember anything about learning martial arts…I know how to use them yet I don't know what form I use, who taught me, where I learned it, or when I learned it. It's like my memories from that time period never existed broken up by events in my life I do remember. Like someone purposefully removed all of my memories of learning martial arts." He shook his head to clear his mind 'Great now I'm muttering to myself. They say that's the first sign of insanity.' He groaned as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Slipping into a pair of boxers and a T-shirt he made his way back into the room he woke up in and lay down on the Futon. Slowly he drifted off to sleep as his thoughts wandered back to his martial arts.

"Maboroshi-shishou" Yami muttered in his sleep. Kensei smiled from his hiding spot in the corner as he walked out to alert the others of his little discovery.

Appearing next to Shigure, or rather under her with camera in hand Kensei made to take a picture only to have Shigure viciously stomp on his face. After recovering Kensei coughed into his hands to gather attention "Well I had hidden myself in Yami-san's room in hopes of learning something from his subconscious or dreams as we like to call them. It seems that Yami knew one of, if not his only, Shishou as Maboroshi"

The Elder smiled while the other's tried to figure out who it could be. "Don't bother, if what Kensei said was true than none of you have ever heard of this person."

Sakaki sighed as he downed another beer "Then do you know this guy Jiji?"

The Elder, frowned if only slightly "Iie, I've only heard of him. He disappeared forty years ago. It was said he was unbeatable, as he moved so fast it was like he was a Maboroshi, eventually the title stuck and he became known simply as Maboroshi, or as others would call him 'The Silent Fist' unfortunately I never got the chance to fight him."

Miu looked awed as she listened to her grandfather tell his tale "So Yami-san was trained by a legend?" Kenichi looked skeptical but never voiced it

The Elder patted his granddaughter on the head lightly "Not necessarily, it could be an imposter, or someone with a similar style of fighting." He then laughed as Akisame started to rub his mustache again

"What I don't understand is why dies the name of his Shishou come to the front of Yami-kun's mind when he sleeps, when he can't remember his name when he's awake?"

Apachai glanced away from his Othello board "Apa… maybe big trauma haunt Yami Apapa" Shigure nodded her head as she cleaned her extensive arsenal of weapons. "Perhaps…his Shishou…was killed."

Kenichi briefly wondered how he would feel if he lost one or more of his masters. He shook his head as a horde of depressing thoughts filled his head. "If that's the case, then I feel really sorry for Yami-san." Miu nodded her head in agreement.

"Many apprentices spend more time with their Shishou then they do their actual family, much like you do right now Kenichi-san. Unless of course your Shishou is family, but that's not the point here." Miu said as she smiled at her grandfather who smiled back at her.

Sakaki sighed and turned to his side trying to hide his obvious sympathy from everyone else. "Oi, Jiji what do you think we should do about this huh?"

The Elder paused as he scratched his chin in thought "Well if he really did lose his Shishou there is nothing much we can do, other than be nice and act like we don't know anything."

Everyone solemnly nodded their heads as they went back to what they were doing, briefly wondering about Yami the boy with a broken past.

* * *

Next Day

Yami awoke to the sounds of Kenichi's terrified screams as he jogged around town dragging a tire, on which Akisame was seated. "**Run faster you worm! Even slugs are faster than you!"**

Yami had a sweat drop on the back of his head as he watched Kenichi turn the corner being whipped by Akisame. "Really what the hell are they doing so early in the morning?" he sighed and walked into the living room where everyone else was sitting sipping tea. "Guess I got no right to talk…" he mumbled as he went into a handstand and walked away from the table, when he deemed himself far enough away he switched to a one-handed hand stand, and then from there to a single thumb. At a sedate pace he began doing push ups, and as he rose he would spin on his thumb in a full 360 degree turn. Softly he counted his repetitions as his exercise caught the room's occupants' attention.

Shigure deciding to test him jumped from her spot on the beams of the roof onto his feet seeing if he would lose his balance. To her and everyone else's surprise he didn't fall but instead continued with his workout Shigure still on his feet.

That was what Akisame and Kenichi saw as they walked into the living room for breakfast. Both stared in surprise at the seemingly absurd way Yami did his push-ups. Smirking Akisame turned to the stunned Kenichi "You know Kenichi-kun Yami-kun would've had to gone through extensive physical training to pull this off." Kenichi merely nodded being too stunned to do anything else.

When Yami had counted to three-hundred he stopped as Shigure hopped off her perch and Miu walked in with their breakfast. Jumping to his feet Yami stretched out his arm and sat down next to Kenichi to eat. "You know…" he began after a few minutes into the meal "That was the first time someone has tried landing on my feet since my Onee-sans did seven years ago." Everyone stared at him in surprise, though some less obvious than others.

Shigure smiled slightly as she took a bite to eat before speaking "You have good…balance" Yami blushed at the compliment and covered it up by picking up his pace in eating much to the amusement of everyone around him.

Kenichi smiled as he set his finished plate down "Yami-san how long have you been able to do that many repetitions?"

Yami also set his finished plate down as he began to think. "Well…I think…five years now? I'm not really sure I just remember being told 'Keep on doing the same amount until it gets to easy than add twenty more.' Other than that nothing, that's all I remember."

Miu coughed to get their attention "As interesting as this is we need to go. School starts soon." Yami nodded as he stood up while Kenichi rushed to change out of his training uniform and into his school uniform.

As they were running to school Miu noticed Yami looking around the entire time. "Yami-san what's wrong you looked worried about something." She asked him as he turned to face her.

Yami looked behind him once before he answered her "I usually get ambushed by this gang from my neighborhood on my way to school so I was just making sure they haven't followed me here." He said as he continued to look around.

Kenichi looked rather scared at the thought of more delinquents "You mean you have gang problems too?" he almost shouted as they entered school grounds. Pausing to switch between street and school shoes Yami nodded his head as the three of them headed to their class.

"Well it's not as bad as you think, yes they are a gang but there are also all women with their admittedly perverse eyes set on me. Unfortunately they are led by my incestuous Miyabi-nee-san" Yami sighed as the thoughts of his perverted sister crossed his mind.

Kenichi was about to ask when Yami raised his hand stopping him "You seriously don't want to know." Kenichi shut his mouth and Miu just giggled. When all three of them entered everyone stared for a few seconds before going back to what they were previously doing.

Yami shrugged his shoulders, not really caring as he took his seat near Kenichi's and Miu's. Miu leaned forward to ask a question "So Yami-san what's this gang called that follow you everywhere?" her question caught everyone's attention as they dropped what they were doing and moved in to hear the answer.

Yami frowned when he saw the class wide interest "They call themselves the 'Amazons' they have this major complex about proving themselves as strong , if not stronger then men. To prove themselves they constantly challenge other male gangs to fights and win. However…they have these weird rules." He noticed that everyone was paying attention to every word he said 'perhaps they want to know how to stay out of trouble.' He thought to himself. He idly noticed the Alien hiding near the door taking notes.

"Anyways their rules are pretty simple: 1) any member who loses to another girl must recruit that girl to the sisterhood or be banned from the sisterhood, and 2) any member who loses to a guy must make that guy her boyfriend to strengthen the sisterhood. At least that's what Miyabi-nee-said the first time I had a run in with them."

Kenichi looked slightly relieved thinking they weren't people trying to pick meaningless fights, instead trying to prove themselves equal to men. 'Kind of like Kisara-san.' He thought to himself.

When the teacher walked in everyone shuffled back to their seats and the lesson began.

What no one in the class noticed however was a figure outside the window with a devious smirk on their face. "I've found him, I must tell Onee-sama!" then the figure was gone as if they had never been there.

* * *

End

Sorry for such a short chapter I just couldn't figure out how to drag it out


	4. girl problems

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting"**

* * *

Last time

_What no one in the class noticed however, was a figure outside the window with a devious smirk on their face. "I've found him, I must tell Onee-sama!" then the figure was gone as if they had never been there._

* * *

Girl troubles

The figure appeared in front of a worn down building that no one wished to re-use. Ignoring the outer looks the figure ran inside and happily shouted "Onee-sama I've found him! I've found your run away Otouto!"

A tall shapely girl stood from her seat as her subordinate ran in the room panting. "Are you sure Minaho? Was it really Yami-kun?"

Minaho nodded her head rapidly "Yes I'm sure it was definitely Yami-sama, he goes to a school in the next district over to our west. By the looks of things he has befriended two martial artists: Shirahama Kenichi and Fuurinji Miu both are students at the Ryouzanpaku dojo"

The girl sitting next to their leader snorted "How long ago did you actually discover him Minaho?" she asked with a bored expression as she lazily clipped her nails as she lay sprawled out over a couch. She had long black hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes. Her bust although smaller than her leaders would easily make any man drool. She was wearing what some would call 'Ninja garb' the outer cloth being white while underneath she wore a fishnet shirt. Her skirt only went down to her upper thigh and had slits in to allow better mobility.

Minaho chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head "Uh…yesterday Taki-nee-sama." She mumbled loud enough to hear.

Taki smirked as she turned towards her leader "Hear that Miyabi-sama she knew yesterday and didn't tell us." Her smirk widened as Miyabi angrily walked up to Minaho who looked scared for her life. 'She should be everyone knows how Miyabi gets when she's mad.'

So as a result both she and Minaho were shocked when instead of striking her, Miyabi roughly grabbed her between the legs and started dragging her along, much to Minaho's discomfort of course.

"Taki follow us we're going to my room to relieve some stress on this girl who wished to stall us from going to my dear Otouto."

Taki's eyes brightened at the thought "Oh how nice of you Miyabi-sama, are we breaking out the toys or going all natural this time?" Minaho shivered as she was roughly dragged along by her womanhood 'I really don't like that glint in Taki-nee-sama's eyes.' She thought to herself as Miyabi answered Taki

"We're using toys this time Taki, after we finish with her we'll move out our gang and confront him." Miyabi then walked into a back room with her name on it dragging Minaho in with her.

Taki smiled as she put a sign on the door leading into the hallway, before she skipped into the room to partake in the fun Miyabi was surely having with the poor girl. As passing members read the sign they blushed and quickened their paces, for on the sign it read. "Do not disturb, punishment in progress" all Amazon members knew one thing as a certainty, the sign only went up when Miyabi was horny and someone had broken a rule.

* * *

With Kenichi and the others

Yami shivered slightly even though it wasn't cold at all. Slowly he began looking around as Students slowly left after having been dismissed for the day. Kenichi quietly patted him on the shoulder, only to suddenly find himself on his back.

Dusting himself off Kenichi asked "Yami-san are you okay? You seem to be zoning out there." Yami glanced at Kenichi before standing up and walking out the door with Miu and Kenichi in tow.

"It's nothing I just felt impending doom that's all." Both of his friends fell face first to the ground in shock.

Getting to her feet Miu began to yell at Yami "What do you mean 'that's all' this is serious news!" Kenichi was soon joining her in shouting at Yami saying pretty much the same thing which all went ignored by the unwavering Yami.

"Oh give it a rest you two, it doesn't matter. Knowing my luck one of my Onee-sans just found out where I am." He said nonchalantly as he put on his shoes and walked out onto the streets followed by his two new friends.

"But, but…" Miu tried to protest only to stop as she dodged to the right as several throwing knives zipped past her head.

Yami cursed as he recognized the knives "Crap it's Miyabi-nee." As soon as he said that, a group of twenty girls surrounded them.

"Yami-kun it's so nice to see you again." Miyabi said as she walked to the front of the group. Kenichi took a good look at her, a blush coming to his face. She was tall, probably around Sakaki's height. Her Bust was at least the same size as Miu's, and like Yami she had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. The only difference besides the obvious gender differences were her choice of clothing and her length of hair. While Yami's hair was relatively short only coming down to his shoulders, Miyabi's went all the way down to her ass, idly Kenichi noticed that there was a ribbon at the center of her hair. Her clothing was simple consisting of a white shirt and a pair of jeans, much different then Yami's school uniform consisting of black pants, and black button up shirt.

Miyabi smirked noticing Kenichi's reaction "Like what you see Shirahama-san?" she struck a provocative pose giving Kenichi a nice view of her breasts causing him to get a nosebleed.

Yami being distracted by his sister's blatant teasing of his new friend did not notice Taki sneaking up on him. "Got you now Yami-sama!" She shouted as she restricted his movements with her Kusarigama, she then proceeded to tackle him to the ground as four members helped her pin him down.

Yami swore as he struggled to break free. "Damn it Taki let me go!" he shouted as he continued to struggle.

Miu slipped into her stance while glaring at Miyabi "Why did you throw those knives at me?" she asked as she noticed that the girls not restraining reformed their circle around her.

Miyabi shrugged "You were too close to Yami-kun for my liking. The only ones allowed to be that close to him are me and my followers." She stated as if it were a fact.

Miu growled lightly snapping Kenichi out of his trance like state, taking a look around Kenichi lightly slipped into a stance as well though Miu knew he wouldn't actually do anything to help her or Yami. "Yami isn't some possession you can control Miyabi-san."

Yami shouted his agreement as he stood up still in chains and Taki wrapping herself around him like a snake. She had her legs around his waist and her arms held him in a half-nelson limiting his head movement.

"Let go Taki!" he shouted trying to get her off of him. He tried to smash his back against the wall only to be stopped by other girls grabbing his legs and pushing him forward again causing him to land on his stomach with a groan. Soon he had a girl sitting on both of his legs, while Taki laid herself out on his back.

Miu glanced at the scene in disapproval before she turned to Miyabi "Let him go now all three of us have places to be right now."

Miyabi waved her off "I'm sure you do but you'll have to go without Yami-kun" she motioned for Taki to bring Yami with her as Miyabi turned around to leave. She quickly ducked as a kick flew past her head.

Miu smirked as she launched another kick at the gang leader "Sorry but you can't just take our friend." She pressed her attack as the other Amazons rushed in to engage her.

Yami smirked as he noticed Taki's attention drifting to the fight. With tremendous force he leaped twenty feet into the air brining Taki with him, as he rose he quickly started spinning hoping to loosen his chains and make Taki dizzy enough to let him go. He succeeded in escaping his chains but Taki held firm, though she did somehow manage to slide her body to his front instead of his back.

Taki grunted in exertion as she held onto her leader's love interest "Damn it Yami-sama stop squirming! You're hitting me between the legs!" she whined hoping it would get him to stop moving around, it was getting her all hot and bothered.

Yami shook his head as he kicked another girl in the stomach forcing her to back off less she lose her lunch. "Not a chance Taki, I like my freedom thank you very much!" his statement sent a wave of disappointment through Taki's body.

'Oh great now I have to suffer through feeling his…' her thoughts paused as she let out a cute moan feeling him rub against her core '…toned muscles rubbing me down there.' She could feel every shift his body made especially when he moved for a kick or jump.

"Taki if it's bothering you so much let go damn it!" Yami shouted as he heard her moan hoping above all hope that it was a moan of disappointment and not arousal.

Kenichi and Miu blushed as they realized what was happening between their friend and the ninja girl firmly attached to his waist "Yami-san that's indecent!" Kenichi shouted as he blocked a few attacks, but did nothing to strike back.

Yami glared at Kenichi as he kicked a few more girls knocking them away "Do you think I want to be in this position?" Yami shouted back

Kenichi took a few moments to think idly blocking a few kicks "Well…honestly yeah I think you do. I mean Taki is a pretty girl." Taki blushed at being called pretty and subconsciously squeezed harder.

"Ow! Damn it Taki my ribs!" Yami yelled out in pain as he felt her squeezing him to death. "Let go before you kill me!" he yelled desperately

Miyabi panted as she faced off against Miu who was also panting "You're pretty good Blondie!" Miyabi called out as she circled around trying to find an opening.

Miu smirked as she too began circling "You're not so bad yourself Miyabi-san." And in a flash she leaped high into the air launching a kick at Miyabi's head.

Miyabi ducked and simultaneously launched at Miu's midsection only to scowl as Miu twisted around it. 'Damn this girl! It's like trying to hit a feather! She just floats around the blows.' She thought furiously

Miu was having similar problems as she frowned 'her movements although grounded are fluid, I haven't been able to hit her once. If only I could read her better, she's not like Kisara-san who models her form after a cat.'

Meanwhile in a nearby tree Kensei and Akisame watched in interest as their disciple and his two friends fight the female gang. "Well this is certainly interesting isn't it Kensei?" Akisame asked as he rubbed his mustache thoughtfully. "That Miyabi girl certainly surprised me, being able to fight at Miu's level is no easy feat."

Kensei nodded his head as he smiled perversely "Quite so Akisame-san though her movements are similar to Yami-kun's, I can see a distinct use of Bando in her movements."

Akisame nodded his head "I see you noticed as well, if they were taught by the same person then that means one of Yami-kun's Shishous were a Bando master." He paused as Kensei nodded his head. "However when I look at Yami-kun himself, it does not look like he uses Bando at all, he simply strikes his opponents down before they have a chance to retaliate and in this case seems to be using Tae-kwon-do right now his arms pinned by that Taki girl."

Kensei glanced at Akisame briefly before looking back at the fight "You sure I just thought I saw him use Mawashi geri just now."

Akisame tilted his head in thought "Perhaps I was wrong then I can't really tell anymore, he mixes the movements really well."

Miyabi scowled as she noticed her last member go down, she noticed a few struggling to get up and knew they had lost the fight, she also noticed that the girls who had engaged Kenichi were unscathed just tired from over exerting themselves in their attacks. "Fall back, we can't win this fight!" she called out as she carefully eyed Miu "We'll settle this some other day Blondie, but know this…I will be back for Yami-kun and you won't stop

me." She grabbed Taki who had managed to wobble over to her and disappeared in a blur of motion.

The girls who were able grabbed their fallen comrades and disappeared in the same fashion. Though more then one gave Yami lustful looks.

Miu waited in silence as she reached out with her senses trying to make sure Miyabi was actually gone. When she noted that indeed Miyabi's presence was far away she relaxed and began to stretch. Kenichi upon noticing the girls were gone also began to stretch, Yami however settled for flexing his arms out both having gone numb after a while due to lack of blood flow. "Taki's grip hasn't loosened at all since I last saw her." He mumbled to himself.

As the three teens cooled down Akisame and Kensei made their presence known as they jumped down from their tree while clapping "Nice work Kenichi-kun, Yami-kun, and Miu" Akisame said with a smile showing the three the bag of groceries in his hands.

Kenichi smiled at the praise "Thank you Koetsuji-Shishou though I didn't do much." Kenichi lightly rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

Kensei nodded as he spoke "True Ken-chan did nothing but block and redirect…" he paused noticing Kenichi's shoulders slump "…but you managed to force your opponents to tire themselves out enough that they were no longer a threat, that's not always easy to do without harming them."

Kenichi straightened out his back in pride at Kensei's praise, only to slump again when Yami spoke "Baka, Kensei-san is just trying to make you feel better since you weren't useful at all during the fight."

"Yami-san how could you say that! Ma-Shishou would never do that! Right Shishou?" Kenichi shouted as he turned to face Kensei, only to hang his head in defeat when Kensei began whistling innocently.

Miu patted Kenichi on his back "Cheer up Kenichi-san I'm sure you'll get a chance to shine soon." She said trying to comfort the sulking boy.

Kenichi looked up slightly "Really?" he looked on the verge of tears causing Yami to roll his eyes.

"Only if the opponents are guys apparently." He muttered as he started walking towards the dojo.

Kenichi was about to retort when he felt Akisame's hand on his shoulder "You know he's right Kenichi. You only show your true skills when fighting male opponents."

Kenichi sighed as he, Miu, and the two masters started walking towards the Ryouzanpaku dojo "I know he's right Shishou, but men shouldn't hit women like he was when those girls showed up."

Miu had a look of frustration as Kenichi continued his 'Men shouldn't hi women' talk. "Kenichi-san what you are saying is really offensive especially to us female martial artists."

Kenichi looked confused "How so? I don't see anything wrong with my code." Both Kensei and Akisame shook their head amazed at their disciple's stupidity

Miu sighed in frustration "Kenichi-san how would you feel if I held back in our spars because I felt you were too weak to handle anything more?" both masters stared blankly ahead though their thoughts were the same 'but you do hold back because he's too weak for anything more.'

Kenichi tilted his head to the side "Don't you do that as it is Miu-san? I mean I always knew you held back during our spars, I'm not oblivious to the truth." All three of his companions had to wonder about that.

Shaking her head Miu continued "Regardless, true martial artists hate being shown pity for something as simple as gender."

When it was clear Kenichi still did not understand why him refusing to fight women was a problem Akisame decided it needed a different approach "Kenichi-kun do you remember Yami-kun's story?" when Kenichi nodded he continued "Now tell me, if Yami-kun had not fought back against the women who sought to restrain him where would he be right now?"

Kenichi thought it over before responding "he would be married off to some woman right now and we would've never met him. Still that doesn't mean he has to hit them, using throws or submissions he could've escaped as well." Kenichi said as they entered the dojo.

Kensei sighed noticing this was getting them nowhere. "Ken-chan from what we could see Yami-san doesn't know any throws or submissions only striking techniques. If he were to follow your way, he would have no defense against the women who wish to restrain him. Like he said Yami-san was trained to kill his opponents not restrain them like we are, thinking about it now it must've taken a while for him to get himself to not deal out death blows like Apachai is prone to do."

Kenichi still didn't understand as he walked into the garden for his training with Apachai, he was slightly surprised to see Sakaki drinking his beer while watching something. "Sakaki-Shishou what's going on?" he asked as Sakaki downed another beer before turning to Kenichi.

Sakaki laughed as he motioned for Kenichi to sit down next to him "Nothing much Yami and Apachai are having a sparring match since Apachai was eager to start your training."

Suddenly Apachai's shouts reached Kenichi's ears as he turned his head in fear of seeing Yami's dead body at Apachai's feet. However instead of seeing Yami dead on the floor he saw Yami trading blows with Apachai at an insane pace.

Apachai was having a blast as he traded blows with the much smaller boy in front of him "Apa Now try to dodge this!" he shouted as his eyes started glowing. Faster than Kenichi could track Apachai launched a knee strike at Yami's chin.

Yami smirked as he leaped onto the knee from there he performed a back flip clipping Apachai in the chin causing the giant of a man to stumble back slightly. Seeing that his little trick had thrown Apachai's arms forward Yami worked quickly as he grabbed onto Apachai's writs and righted himself in the air before pulling with all his might wile straightening out his legs so that foot would meet chest.

He was blocked however as Apachai sent out a kick nullifying Yami's kick with his own. Seeing his disadvantage Yami pushed off of Apachai's raised leg and put distance between himself and the Thai fighter.

Sakaki smiled as the two finally separated "Oi Apachai Kenichi is ready for his training!"

Both fighters stopped as they turned to face Sakaki, Apachai upon seeing Kenichi began waving energetically "Kenichi come here I want to show you a new move today!"

Kenichi nodded his head as he changed into his training outfit which Yami noted was a mix of the different forms he studied. "Apachai-san what are we working on today?"

Apachai smiled "We'll be working on the Kao Tone the 'straight knee strike' although is simple, it takes many people a long time to master it Apa."

Kenichi nodded as Apachai proceeded to show him the technique while Yami walked inside for his own workout. As he walked in he had to immediately jump back out as a katana slashed where he was just standing.

Glancing at Shigure who was smirking at him Yami reached for his belt only to freeze. "Right didn't bring it with me" he mumbled to himself as he settled into a stance. Shigure wasted no time and attacked slashing at him quickly and accurately giving no time for Yami to counter or disarm her.

Tripping Yami began to fall backwards as Shigure moved to finish the match swinging her katana down, she was momentarily distracted when Yami caught her blade and in his fall used his legs to kick her over him forcing her to let go of the Katana.

Quickly getting up and into a ready position with the Katana in hand Yami faced her, his face slipping into one of impassiveness. The little spar had drawn the attention of everyone in the area, as they stopped what they were doing to watch, though Miu would occasionally check on dinner.

Shigure quickly pulled out a Kusarigama and began to twirl the ball and chain end as she kept an eye on Yami who had yet to move from his spot. Suddenly Yami shifted his foot forward and Shigure tensed prepared for a charge.

Yami didn't disappoint her as he charged forward the katana held near his head. Swinging at her side Yami spun as she dodged the first strike, stamping his foot down he lunged and slashed at her again only to hit air, when Shigure jumped over the lowered blade.

Yami wasted no time and thrust upward only to be redirected by Shigure's Kusarigama. Through it all the elder noticed Yami's eyes "Oh my, it seems that Yami-kun's eyes have dulled a bit haven't they Kensei?"

Kensei looked confused at first but upon a closer look at the fight he saw the same thing Hayato did. "Oh no, Shigure disarm him quickly!"

Shigure didn't question him as she moved quickly and locked her weapon with Yami's and wrenched it out of his hands. The minute the Katana left his hands, the color in his eyes returned as he blinked rapidly. "What happened?" he asked as he looked around.

Akisame clapped him on the shoulders "You zoned out the second you grabbed the katana."

Yami held a hand to his mouth "Oops that happened again?"

Shigure polished her katana and sheathed it "That has happened…before?" she asked in her normal slow tone.

Yami nodded his head "Yeah, for some reason I lose control when I have a bladed weapon in my hands. I've been working on controlling it but haven't had much success."

The masters nodded as Apachai continued Kenichi's training. Half an hour later Miu called out that it was dinner time. As they ate Yami was thinking to himself. 'So I still can't hold a blade without losing control huh? Damn and I thought I got that whole control thing down.' His thoughts did not progress further as he finished his meal thanked Miu and walked towards the showers.

Yami sighed as he sat in front of the mirror glancing at each of his five scars. "Could be worse." He muttered as the steam in the room began to cloud the mirror. Hearing the door open Yami sighed once again believing it to be one of the masters or Kenichi coming in for a bath as well. 'damn public style baths.' He thought silently.

"Yami-kun let me wash your back for you." He heard a feminine voice say. Stiffening at the voice he slowly turned around to the sight of his very nude older sister Miyabi. "Good evening Yami-kun" she chirped happily with a smile.

It only took a second for Yami to get up, grab his shorts and bolt out the door Miyabi in hot pursuit after she had put on a swimsuit she happened to have with her. As they ran Yami was yelling at her with all his might "Stay away from me Ero-nee!" by the time they reached where everyone else was Miyabi had launched herself at Yami tackling him to the ground as she began to rub against his back in a very suggestive manner.

Yami simply sighed as everyone looked at him curiously. "Meet my Onee-san Kagirinai Miyabi." She waved hello before she continued to rub against her younger brother.

Yami sighed once again "And yes she's incestuous."

* * *

End

Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R

Bando – a Burmese martial art relying heavily on counters

Mawashi geri – a roundhouse kick often used in various Japanese martial arts

Tae-kwon-do – a Korean martial art that has a higher use of kicks than many other martial arts.


	5. YOMI shows up

* * *

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting"**

* * *

Last time

_It only took a second for Yami to get up, grab his shorts and bolt out the door Miyabi in hot pursuit after she had put on a swimsuit she happened to have with her. As they ran Yami was yelling at her with all his might "Stay away from me Ero-nee!" by the time they reached where everyone else was Miyabi had launched herself at Yami tackling him to the ground as she began to rub against his back in a very suggestive manner._

_Yami simply sighed as everyone looked at him curiously. "Meet my Onee-san Kagirinai Miyabi." She waved hello before she continued to rub against her younger brother._

_Yami sighed once again "And yes she's incestuous."_

* * *

YOMI shows up

Yami drummed his fingers on the ground impatiently as everyone stared at him while Miyabi continued to rub her body against his. "Well either someone help me out or ask a question." He said in an annoyed tone as he continued to drum his fingers.

Akisame shrugged his shoulders lightly before falling into his habit of stroking his mustache. "First of all…does this happen often?" he asked slightly amused by the whole thing.

Yami sighed in annoyance. "Yeah it happens a lot; it usually followed by my other Onee-san flying in out of no where to Kick Miyabi-nee for being a pervert." He glanced over his shoulder and noted that Miyabi wasn't paying attention. "Then she tries to get me to date one of her friends. Unfortunately for me this kind of fell into a pattern between them. My third Onee-san is really the only sane one around, but she is so clueless she wouldn't realize that someone was trying to harm her until they actually did. Not that they could…" he mumbled the last part as Miyabi began to lick his cheek.

Miu and Kenichi blushed at the blatant show of affection, as Miu tried to pry Miyabi off of Yami. "Miyabi-san, stop doing that in front of us! It's indecent!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around Miyabi's waist and pulled with all her might. However, Miyabi held firmly as Yami noticed that he was occasionally being lifted off the ground.

The masters all laughed as they watched the rather amusing scene in front of them. Akisame sighed as he calmed himself. "Alright then, why can't you get up yourself? It shouldn't be too hard considering you're physical strength." He asked slightly puzzled trying to see if he was possibly missing something.

Yami sighed in annoyance as he spoke "If you really must know…" he trailed off as he pushed himself up only for Miyabi to shift herself under him while simultaneously knocking his support out from under him causing him to fall on her.

"Oh! You are so bold Yami-kun!" she swooned as she began to rub her body against his again. "I love you!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly.

Yami turned his head to stare at Akisame "Does this answer your question Akisame-san?" he asked lightly despite his current situation.

Akisame nodded his head before sipping some of his tea. Kensei pulled out a camera and began to take pictures while Shigure poked Yami with a stick.

Yami winced as she poked him again "Why are you poking me with a stick?" he shouted out loud as he tried to move away from her.

Shigure shrugged he shoulders, and then poked him again. "I just feel like…it" she said evenly as she poked him again. She continued to poke him as he continued to try and get away from her.

"Apa! Shigure stop poking Yami! It's not nice! Apa!" Apachai said as he waved his arms around energetically. Trying to get his point across to the weapons mistress.

Sakaki laughed loudly as he drank his beer. "Well brat it looks like you have got a tiny problem here don't you think?" he shouted as he erupted into more laughter. His laugh which Kenichi had copied in his fight with Ryuto sounded extremely evil as it sent shivers down Yami's spine.

Kenichi sat next to Miu and the elder watching the whole thing in confusion. Miu having given up on trying to help Yami sighed "She just won't give up." She muttered as she got up once more. "I'll go prepare some more tea Jii-chan" she said brightly as she smiled at her grandfather.

The elder smiled kindly at her as she made her way into the kitchen. "Well then I think we should separate those two before anything bad happens." He muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to the brother sister duo and picked Yami up by the back of his shirt. Miyabi who had taken to latching onto Yami went with him, but she eventually lost her grip and landed on her feet.

"Now why did you do that Jii-san?" she asked irritably, annoyed by the fact someone was interrupting her time with Yami.

The elder laughed good naturedly as he set Yami down gently. "I just think it's getting late and you should probably head home. Don't worry about it; Yami is paying rent to stay here so we don't mind. But unfortunately he took the last open room in the house so I'm afraid we can't offer the same thing to you Miyabi-chan" the elder said truthfully.

Miyabi frowned before she reluctantly nodded her head. "I guess you're right Jii-san." She walked towards the door before turning around and running at Yami. "I'll miss you Yami-kun!" she screamed as she locked lips with him for a second before vanishing in a show of speed.

Yami's face turned bright red from embarrassment as he stood their frozen in place. Shigure was impassive as Akisame and Sakaki laughed, Sakaki of course laughing harder. Apachai was clueless as usual and Kensei was smiling. The elder chuckled as he pat Kenichi and Miu on the back. "And to think you two may be like that one day." He said quietly as he watched them both with a twinkle in his eyes.

Miu and Kenichi blushed as the thought crossed their minds. "E-Elder w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you t-t-talking a-a-about?" Kenichi stuttered with wide eyes.

Miu nodded her head equally embarrassed but without the stutter. "Yeah Ojii-sama what was that all about we aren't like that!" she looked off to the side as her face reddened "Yet…" she mumbled inaudibly.

Of course being who he is the elder had heard her and chuckled loudly "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Ken-chan, Miu-chan." He continued chuckling as he walked away from the red faced teens.

Yami shook his head clear after about ten minutes of spacing out and looked around. "What happened while I was out?" he asked curiously as everyone had gone off to do their own things.

Kensei looked up from what e was doing and smiled "Ah back with the world of the living I see Yami-san." He stated teasingly as he put away what looked like a photo album and walked over to pat Yami on the back. "Well you've been standing there in a daze for about ten minutes now while everyone else has gone off to do what they usually do around this time."

Yami nodded his head as he looked at the clock "I usually practice on the piano right now, but we don't have a piano here so what to do?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around. Sakaki was as usual drinking beer, Akisame was carving away at his statues, Shigure was polishing her many weapons, Miu was doing chores, Kenichi was reading something, and Apachai was playing Othello with the elder. 'And by the looks of it the elder is winning.' Yami mused to himself.

Seeing nothing better to do he walked over to the Othello game "I'll play the winner" he said with a smile before he walked a bit away and started going through some Kata he knew.

The elder turned his head to regard Yami and smiled "Okay it should be over soon." He said before he smiled as Yami nodded his head as he flowed through his Katas perfectly.

Kenichi looked up from his book and watched Yami flow through his movements with practiced ease. Kenichi watched in awe as Yami was suddenly in the air launching kicks and punches in fluid motions before landing and doing so again. "What style is that? I don't recognize it." He asked in a curious voice as Yami began to pick up speed.

"I don't know I just know the movements!" Yami shouted as he went even faster. He eventually stopped when the elder said it was his turn to play. "Okay I'll be right there!" he shouted as he landed and calmly walked over to the elder.

Apachai frowned as he examined the board to see what he had done wrong "Apa, I didn't know Elder was so good at Othello, Apa." He said aloud as he moved over so Yami could take his spot.

The elder and Yami both smiled as they shook hands. "Let's have a good match Yami-chan." The elder said in a mirthful tone causing Yami's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Don't call me –chan." He said flatly as he made the first move.

* * *

The next day

Yami laughed at a story Kenichi had told him as they walked to school Miu adding her input here and there. "I didn't know you could play Othello so well Yami-san, I mean you beat the elder!" Kenichi said enthusiastically as Miu giggled.

"Yes it was quite a surprise as Ojii-sama hasn't lost any sort of challenge in his life." She giggled again before adding "I guess he can't quite claim to be undefeated now since he lost an Othello match."

Yami rubbed the back of his head nervously "You…don't think he's upset about it do you?" he asked softly as they entered the school grounds. "I mean I wouldn't want him to be angry at me over a board game or something like that." He added as an afterthought.

Kenichi and Miu laughed as they both pat him on the back "Don't worry about that Ojii-sama doesn't care about titles like that." Miu said reassuringly.

* * *

Back at the dojo

"Come on Apachai you're going to help me train in Othello! I must have gotten rusty for a boy like that to have beaten me!" the elder shouted as Apachai struggled tog et out of his grip as he was dragged towards the board.

"Apapa! Help me! Apa!" he cried piteously as he reached for anything that could save him. Meanwhile all of the other masters had their hands out in front of them in prayer for the poor Thai fighter.

"You will be missed Apachai!" Akisame shouted as everyone nodded.

Apachai started crying as the door slammed shut after he was dragged through.

* * *

Back with the teens

Yami sneezed as they walked into the classroom "Is someone talking about me?" he asked himself as he sat down. Shrugging he turned his attention to the teacher who clapped his hands for attention.

"Alright everyone we have some transfer students, coming to the school. I was asked to let the class know before any mishaps happened between the new students and the local delinquents…" he stared at Kenichi "This means you Shirahama!" he glared a little longer before he continued "Anyways don't forget we also have a sporting event today so everyone try your best for your teams."

Kenichi sputtered as he tried to deny ever being a delinquent as his classmates all laughed loudly, all of them knowing he wasn't really a delinquent.

Yami chuckled as Kenichi finally settled down and merely muttered "Yes sensei." He listened in interest as the transfer students were named. 'A Thai, two Americans, and a Russian? What the hell is going on?' he mused silently to himself as he watched for Miu and Kenichi's reactions. Seeing none he turned to look out the window 'I guess we'll see soon enough.' He thought to himself.

When lunch came around he sat with Miu and Kenichi as they observed the four YOMI members from the rooftop. "The Thai is probably the most dangerous right now." Yami said after a moment's observation.

Kenichi glanced at his newest friend in curiosity "Why do you say that?" he asked "I mean they all seem dangerous to me." He added as he gazed back down noticing the Thai walking towards the back.

Miu kept her gaze on the group and sighed "I don't like this; they're too close for comfort."

Yami nodded his head. "The Thai is looking around more actively then the others Kenichi, my guess is…it's his turn to try and kill you." He gazed back at Kenichi who had frozen in place. "You ready?" he asked as he whacked Kenichi on the back.

Kenichi shivered in fear. "No, but I feel like I have no choice at this point." He said dejectedly as he walked down the stairs. "I'll make sure the Karate guys are alive." He said as he walked out of sight.

When he was out of sight Miu turned to Yami "Do you think he has a chance?" she asked worriedly. She kept glancing to where Kenichi had walked away.

Yami didn't miss a beat as he responded. "No as he is now he has no chance at beating him. However, if he survives his drive will only increase. Miu-san I want you to bring Akisame-san, and Ma-san, I'll tail Kenichi and make sure he lives long enough for those two to fix him up." Before Miu could question him he vaulted over the fence and jumped off the roof.

She watched him bounce of various items before he landed safely on the ground as he headed towards the Karate club room. "Oh! Yami-san doesn't consider other's feelings when he says things!" she muttered in annoyance as she went off to find the two masters. 'Shouldn't be too hard during the sporting events.' She mused.

Yami hid himself on the roof above the Karate club's clubroom and looked trough an available window to see the Karate club practicing. 'That's not Karate.' He thought to himself as he noticed Kenichi following a big oaf of a guy into the room.

"So you brought him? Good job Daimonji." One of the members said as they all stopped and walked forward.

"Heh it was easy to get his sympathy" Daimonji said as he cowered in a corner.

Kenichi sighed in annoyance. "oh it's only a bunch of delinquents. Though I had wanted to avoid unnecessary fighting." He muttered as he wiped his forehead. 'Wait…their stances are…strange.' He thought as he settled into a ready stance.

"Oh you noticed? As expected." Thug number one said.

"We know you're being taught pretty well by some Dojo, but we were trained by Narasimha-sama! With this many people we won't lose to you!" thug number two said.

"Narasimha? Who's that?" Kenichi asked as he eyed each thug warily.

Daimonji shivered in fear as he spoke. "It's what we call Tirawit Koukin, it means the Lion god king!" he shivered as the others turned on him in anger.

"Who said you could talk!" they shouted in unison as they moved forward to attack.

Kenichi reacted instantly 'So that's what happened, he taught them Muay Thai, but to do so in such a short amount of time!" he was surprised by their ferocity but reacted accordingly and promptly beat them up.

He suddenly blocked as a punching bag came out of no where and bounced off of his arm. When the dust cleared Tirawit Koukin walked into view. "So you finally showed yourself Tirawit Koukin!" Kenichi shouted as he watched the Thai fighter.

Tirawit was impassive as he spoke "You are impressive" he said emotionlessly as he walked forward.

Kenichi looked confused as he spoke. "Their attacks were strong but they had no defense." he stated as his guard lowered.

Tirawit's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kenichi "That's not what I meant" he said ominously. "What I meant to say that a naïve little boy like you did a surprisingly good job at beating the shit out of your collogues."

Kenichi's eyes widened as realization hit him as he backed away. Yami sighed in frustration as he watched Kenichi get further sucked into Tirawit's tempo and ultimately get defeated upon being hit by Tirawit's Yan Erawan.

Sighing he opened the window and jumped down just as Akisame and Apachai burst through the wall. "You two were watching?" he asked slightly surprised.

Apachai nodded as Akisame went about healing Kenichi as the Shinpaku alliance came in. they stared in shock at Kenichi's fallen form, and even more shock at what Akisame was doing to heal him. "Wah! It's some kind of heart massage!" one screamed as Akisame stood up.

"Phew that was close. Because of how perfect it was performed we had lost some time there." He said in honest relief.

Yami nodded his head as Miu came in to see what happened. "Apachai-san, Akisame-san why are you here?" she asked before she saw Kenichi and froze in shock. "Oh no Kenichi-san!" she cried as she ran up to him. "Is he alright?" she asked in fear.

Yami sighed "Physically he is. Akisame-san saved his life. However now we must see if the seeds of terror have been sown or not." He paused to pick Kenichi up in a fire man's carry. "If they have then I'm sure the masters have some way of fixing that up, right?"

Akisame smiled as Apachai looked on in worry for his first disciple. "Yes in fact we do. In fact it's the same as shock treatment." He stated lightly causing everyone to fall over in shock.

"If that's how you treat him it's a wonder he's still alive." Yami muttered as he walked towards the Ryouzanpaku Dojo carrying the limp form of Kenichi on his shoulders. He was followed closely by Miu and the two masters.

* * *

Unknown location

Tirawit was playing a game of chess with a man with an eye patch over his left eye and many scars over his visible body.

"Acha! You play a solid game Koukin!" the man said as Tirawit moved him into a check position. "It seems like the Ryouzanpaku disciple still lives, are you losing your touch?" he asked with a smirk.

Tirawit moved a piece as he listened to the man in front of him. The man smiled as he moved another piece "A ha! Checkmate!" he paused as he glanced at Tirawit "That last move was kind of half-hearted don't you think? You know I think you're getting even more half-heated than those guys." He trailed off when Koukin spoke for the first time.

"No according to my profile, Shirahama Kenichi died today…as a martial artist." His face remained impassive as he reset the game board.

* * *

End

Yan Erawan means 'Push the elephant' in what language I don't know but that's what Wikipedia said.

Anyways yeah really close to the Manga in this chapter. Anyways until next time!


	6. Shock therapy

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

* * *

Last time

_Tirawit was playing a game of chess with a man with an eye patch over his left eye and many scars over his visible body._

"_Acha! You play a solid game Koukin!" the man said as Tirawit moved him into a check position. "It seems like the Ryouzanpaku disciple still lives, are you losing your touch?" he asked with a smirk._

_Tirawit moved a piece as he listened to the man in front of him. The man smiled as he moved another piece "Ah ha! Checkmate!" he paused as he glanced at Tirawit "That last move was kind of half-hearted don't you think? You know I think you're getting even more half-heated than those guys." He trailed off when Koukin spoke for the first time._

"_No according to my profile, Shirahama Kenichi died today…as a martial artist." His face remained impassive as he reset the game board._

* * *

Shock therapy

Yami sighed as he helped Apachai and Miu carry their groceries into the Ryouzanpaku dojo "It's been a week since then, I bet Kenichi is ready to start his training again."

Miu frowned as she used her Ki to push open the doors of the dojo. "I don't think he should be pushing himself too hard yet." She mumbled as she walked in followed closely by Apachai.

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he closed the gate "If you say so." He muttered as they walked into the main building.

"Ojii-sama how's Kenichi-san?" Miu called out as she walked into the dojo.

Hayato glanced at the three of them slightly before turning away "Well about that…" he moved over showing that Kenichi was furiously throwing punches forward shouting out

"Damn you Koukin!" as Honoka desperately tried too calm him down.

Yami smirked "Knew it, but now the real test…" he charged forward and shouted out "Kenichi!" turning around Kenichi immediately noticed the fist and instinctively closed his eyes. When he felt nothing he opened his eyes and fell into a ready position

"What are you waiting for? Let's continue!" he shouted out seemingly unaware that he had closed his eyes at all.

Yami frowned and relaxed "No, as you are now there would be no point." He sighed in frustration and walked into the garden. Presumably to train on his own.

Sakaki frowned as he sat in a meeting with the other masters as they discussed what to do about Kenichi. "Did you guys notice when Yami charged him?" he didn't bother waiting for an answer knowing they already knew but decided to say it anyways. "He closed his eyes the punk."

Kensei nodded his head in agreement "Physically he's fine thanks to Akisame-san and I but, that Yomi punk has placed the seed of terror in Ken-chan's heart." He paused as his eyes hardened. "This is lethal to martial artists."

"Apapa, Whenever Kenichi spars with Apachai he almost dies, but he was able to remain calm all the time, he will be fine this time too!" Apachai yelled enthusiastically.

Kensei shook his head. "Apachai you have never once had the intent to kill him, however when there is true killing intent you can destroy your opponent's heart."

Sakaki leaned forward and grinned evilly "So what should we do? The guy doesn't even know it himself and if we try all the tricks in the book he could suddenly disappear."

Akisame sighed before he spoke, his tone hard and unwavering, "Nothing, we can do nothing. This is a trauma that could last Kenichi-kun's whole life."

Kensei nodded in agreement "We definitely need to rehabilitate him soon, but…" he looked in the direction of Kenichi's room "How are we going to do this in such a short amount of time?"

They all paused to think each with a face of deep thought. The elder then began to laugh catching everyone's attention. "It's not as hard as you all think! To fight fears…use fear. He's always done so in the past."

Akisame rubbed his mustache in thought. "Well that is true but, this time it's a wound to the heart. To cure something like that in such a short amount of time is…" he didn't finish as the elder decided to interrupt him.

"Are you all forgetting that very capable person who is always training to conquer fear?" the elder shouted as everyone's expression gleamed in acknowledgement.

Laughing uproariously Sakaki slapped his knee "That's brilliant! We can even send Yami with them. That kid…he wasn't taught like the rest of us were. We need a scenario in which we can allow him to cut loose under the supervision of one of us anyways."

Kensei agreed "Yes I would also like to see that boy's true ability. I can see even when he faces Apachai in spars he holds back as if afraid to strike."

Akisame rubbed his chin in thought "Perhaps…" he began. "Something happened in his past, a fatal strike dealt unwittingly to an enemy maybe?"

Sakaki leaned back and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? All I know is that that kid is stronger than he makes himself out to be. Maybe even master level." The others glanced at Sakaki and were surprised to note that he was serious.

The elder chuckled "We will just have to wait and see now won't we?" with that the elder stood and walked away to get the two youths. The other masters watched as he left silently wondering how this would turn out. They sweat dropped when they heard yelling.

"I am not going anywhere with her!" Yami's voice shouted out. "I don't care how uninterested she seems I'm not taking that risk!" there was a pause then more yelling "It's Kenichi's problem not mine! I don't need to find out how strong I really am!" then there was silence.

Kensei gulped and dared to poke his head into the hallway to see what was going on. What he saw was a rather disgruntled elder dragging a hog tied and gagged Yami towards Shigure's room with a nervous Kenichi in tow. Walking back to the others he sat down and pulled out a photo album.

Akisame the ever curious one decided to ask "What happened?"

Kensei glanced up at Akisame "The elder decided to force Yami to go whether he wanted to or not." He stated before going back to his album.

Sakaki, Apachai, and Akisame shared a glance before they shrugged and went off to do their own things.

Kenichi sighed as the elder told him to open the door seeing as the traps were released. When he did however Shigure stood there in all her glory. Kenichi flew back with a nosebleed, Yami looked away embarrassed and the elder muttered "Oh my."

"Eh? You need…something?" she asked in her usual slow tone of speech.

Kenichi quickly placed his back against the door outside her room and covered his eyes. "If you're changing please say so! I opened the door because the traps were released!"

Shigure turned around and sheathed the sword she had been working with "ah…sorry." She said as she walked up to a drawer. "But I was about to…go **sword hunting.**" And with that she pulled out a drawer full of weapons one might find on a ninja.

Kenichi too freaked out to say what he had been told to say started babbling as he tried to look away. Yami who had no such problem sighed "We were told to go with you, Kenichi needs to get over his fear of death, and the others want to know the extent of my abilities."

Shigure spared him a side glance as she dressed herself. "That's…okay. And besides I can protect myself because the place I'm going… is really…a trap" by the time she was finished speaking she was fully dresses with an expressionless face.

Kenichi of course was cowering on the floor trying to sneak away as the elder smiled "It's okay I want you to take them." Yami sighed when he saw Shigure made a gesture of excitement or happiness, he couldn't really tell.

Both Kensei and Akisame stayed silent as they watched the scene in front of them. 'How reckless.' They both thought.

Yami silently began to wiggle out of his bindings as he inched away unenthusiastic at all about the little trip they were making him go on. He froze when he felt someone's foot step on him, "And where do you think you are…going?" Shigure asked monotonously with a dark gleam in her eyes.

Yami chuckled nervously "Nowhere at all…" he mumbled as she picked him up and began to carry him like a sack of rice. "I can walk on my own you know." He said in a flat tone of voice.

Everyone just sweat dropped as they watched, a moment later and Shigure turned around "Kenichi…hurry up" she said before continuing on her way.

Kenichi jumped and jogged to catch up with her "Hai Shigure-san." He called out as e caught up. "So how are we going to get there?" he asked after a while.

Shigure glanced at him once before shifting Yami on her shoulders seeing as he was still struggling to get out of his bindings. "We'll use a…train." She said quietly.

* * *

At the location

Yami stretched yawning lightly as they walked off of the train. "My god we were on that train for so long!" he whined as he fell into step with Kenichi and Shigure who, as usual, looked impassive.

The place was a very rural area and neither teen could see any modern buildings around. "What a great place!" Kenichi sighed in contentment as he stretched.

Shigure turned her head ever so slightly "Don't let your guard…down, nitwit. We are not here for…fun." The tense atmosphere was ruin however, when both Yami and Kenichi noticed her 'Not bad I did a great speech' hand sign

Yami sighed as Kenichi began to question whether or not she walked into traps on purpose. 'Our lives are in the hands of a crazy lady.' He thought with a sweat drop as she answered 'Yes'

"Shigure-san why are we here again?" Yami asked after a while seeing as Kenichi was beginning to calm down.

Shigure pulled out a photo and showed it to them "Someone wants to hand over…the sword otou-san made…to me." She paused to put the photo away "But it's only a bait to get me…here. The real objective…is **my head**."

Yami only raised an eyebrow in interest as Kenichi began to freak out and curse the elder's name. "Well now this is interesting." Yami mumbled to himself as they continued to follow Shigure.

"We'll spend a night here preparing for the battle tomorrow." Kenichi and Yami nodded their heads as they continued walking.

Shigure stopped and looked at an old run down building. "We're…here." She said slowly before she walked in. Glancing at each other Yami and Kenichi shrugged and followed her inside.

"One room please." Shigure requested of the attendant.

Kenichi immediately began to protest as Yami fell to the floor twitching. "We're siblings, sir!" he shouted out to clear up any misconceptions the man may have had.

The man smiled "Ah a couple of lovers and their toy eh?" his eyes twinkled with mirth as Yami groaned in embarrassment. Shigure just stared and waited for the keys to the room.

When all was said and done they ended up in a single room anyways. "Really now Shigure-san I'm your toy?" Yami asked in mock hurt.

"Yes…you are my…toy." She replied as her eyes seemed to gleam ominously. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to her. "Do not forget that Kensei has…evidence that could mess up your…life if your Okaa-san ever found…it."

Yami gulped nervously and allowed Shigure to keep her arm there despite the discomfort it caused him. Kenichi however did not let it drop. "But still for all of us to stay in one room?"

Shigure looked forward "Do not forget to take the Ryouzanpaku's financial situation." She stated as she pumped her fist.

Kenichi was about to step forward when Shigure's voice stopped him cold "Kenichi what are you doing?" Kenichi placed his foot back where it was and stayed there frozen in fear. "Do not step on the edges of the tatamis…spears will pop out!" she let out a breath of relief at having been able to stop him.

"What kind of dangerous place is this?" Kenichi shouted out as Yami walked over to the futon cabinet.

Glancing over his shoulder Yami called back "It's got nothing to do with the place. It's an old fashioned trap to set up spears to pop out when someone steps on the edge of a tatami mat. From most martial artists' perspective it's common sense not to step on the edges."

Kenichi looked at Yami's feet and frowned. "Then…why are you standing on the edges?" he asked in confusion as Yami's words and actions were contradicting each other.

Shigure nodded her head curious as well. "I'm not most martial artists, with the way I was trained; the spears usually came of if I touched the center of the Tatami mat. So, I'm used to staying on the edges of the mats, or even off of them all together." To prove his point he flipped up and hung from the rafters. "Sometimes I'd be forced to move through an entire building without ever touching the floor."

Shigure seemed interested as Kenichi looked disbelieving as he walked over to the futons and pulled his into away from the setup of having all three of them connected.

Yami shrugged his shoulders "Miu avoids the edges as well, haven't you noticed?" he asked as he jumped down.

"Now that you mention it she does." Kenichi said as he thought it over.

"Excuse me." The waitress said as she opened the door only to shiver as three shuriken embedded themselves in the wood next to her head. "Before dinner I will bring you to the Onsen please follow me."

Kenichi began to shout only to be stopped by Yami who held his hand over Kenichi's mouth. "Kenichi just drop it, it was only a scare tactic anyways. In this situation it was a good thing to do."

Kenichi of course wanted to argue against it but Yami held his hand there and dragged Kenichi along with him as the trio followed the old woman.

Yami trough Kenichi into the changing room and began to strip himself of his clothes. "Better clean yourself Kenichi; this could be your last bath ever." Yami smirked evilly sending a shiver down Kenichi's spine.

Shouting out Kenichi through his hands up and stripped down. "Gah! I don't care anymore I'm going to enjoy myself!" wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out followed by a chuckling Yami.

Yami removed the towel and slid into the onsen with a sigh of contentment "This feels good." He muttered as he noticed Kenichi looking around before he too entered.

"The towel cannot be soaked in onsen water." He mumbled happily to himself. Yami watched in amusement as Shigure made a noise of annoyance.

"I was going to remind you…of that." She mumbled in disappointment. Causing Kenichi to jump up in surprise and cover himself.

"Kenichi the towel…" Yami stated with a chuckle. His eyes focused on something in the distance as Shigure explained about the onsen being co-ed. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

Apparently Shigure also noticed as she stood up at the same time he did, as something gleamed in the sunlight. "What's wrong?" Kenichi asked as he covered his eyes.

Shigure suddenly moved her head as a ball on the end of a chain smashed into the rock behind her. Following soon after were three men in black one with a sword, another with a spear, and the third with a Kusari-gama. "No matter how powerful the weapon prodigy, being attacked without a weapon…you will still die!" the Kusari-gama user shouted.

Kenichi covered his head and screamed "Are we done for?"

Yami merely took up a stance as Shigure mumbled "Little Shigure… big~ crisis…" Yami glanced at her as if asking 'you're joking right?'

Yami toned out the Kusari-gama user as he began to boast about how Shigure was as good as dead without her weapons. 'Man this guy is annoying.' He thought to himself as he waited for someone to make a move.

Both Kenichi and Shigure repeated what they had said before the opponent's monologue. Yami who was quickly getting annoyed lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Just…" She began as she undid the ribbon in her hair. "Kidding!" she yelled as she used her ribbon as a whip and struck the spear and sword wielders with one quick motion. Yami taking advantage of their distraction immediately got behind the spear user and wrapped his arm around the man's neck. Pulling him down so that he held him while in a kneeling position Yami put pressure on the man's arteries until he lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen.

Shigure nodded in approval as she jumped up to avoid the chain. "Did you really think I would put my weapon more than five meters away from me?" she asked as she lashed out with her ribbon and pulled her Katana to her.

Kenichi watched in amazement as she landed "When did you hide the sword in the tree?" he asked in wonder. Yami took the moment's distraction and got behind the swordsman wrapping an arm around the man's neck Yami punched him three times in the kidney before dragging the man down onto the ground and cut off his air supply with a perfect choke. When he was sure that the man was unconscious he released him and stood up.

"Too easy, these guys are amateurs allowing themselves to be caught from behind in a fight." Yami ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he watched Shigure fight the leader of the trio.

Yami smirked as the two broke away from a weapon's lock. "Kenichi don't blink, this fight will be over in an instant." Yami's voice held the tone of master fighter lecturing his pupil.

"Shigure-san, please wear something." Kenichi mumbled as he watched through the gap of his fingers.

Shigure merely mumbled "You pervert…" the man lashed out and yanked back in hopes of disarming her, however he only got the scabbard of her weapon. "That was only the scabbard…" she muttered under her breath "I consider you as…strong." He stated aloud.

She rushed forward and hit him on the head with the back of her blade. The man stumbled a bit before speaking. "Prodigy of swords and weapons huh? I've lost." With his piece said he fell forward, unconscious.

Yami nodded his head and got out of the onsen. "It seems we will not be able to wait much longer. Come on Kenichi we must get ready for the night ahead of us." Offering no other explanation Yami walked out of the onsen.

As the trio walked up a mountain path Kenichi was beginning to panic…again. "Why have me wear my protective vest?" he screamed "It's…it's over right? Can we go back?" Yami rolled his eyes as he adjusted his clothing which consisted of nothing more than a pair of pants and an open vest.

"Stop whining Kenichi." He muttered as they walked.

Shigure nodded her head as she redid her ribbon. "We can't leave…yet. Otou-san's sword has not appeared…yet. We will continue along this mountain path…to the meeting…point. Just be careful if the first wave was this strong…it could be dangerous."

Before Kenichi could shout again Yami smacked him in the back of the head. "Stop whining Kenichi, grow a backbone and just move on."

Kenichi glared at Yami but said nothing as Yami took his hand away from his mouth. 'Insensitive jerk.' He thought to himself.

"I heard those thought Kenichi!" Yami called back as Shigure motioned for both of them to be quiet. Nodding their heads both teens silently knelt down and moved over to Shigure's position. Kenichi although paying attention to what he was doing was also wondering how Yami had known his thoughts.

'Is he really psychic?' he thought worriedly, glancing at Yami he frowned. 'Nah couldn't be.'

As they gazed down into the valley below them Kenichi's eyes grew wide as he began to shake in fear. "Look Shigure-san they're having a festival down there! They look like they're having a lot of fun."

Shigure did not spare him a glance as she spoke "Face the truth~ they are all…my enemies!" she stated to which Yami nodded.

"Shigure-san how are we going to do this? Just let you deal with most of them and let Kenichi fight one? Or do we all jump down and fight whoever comes at us?" Yami asked as he massaged his wrists.

Shigure shrugged "Fight as the situation…demands."

Yami nodded his head as Kenichi took a few calming breaths. "Yosh I'm ready!"

Yami noticed a very tall man appear but paid him no attention as he honestly didn't care seeing as all of them were enemies. Shigure on the other hand lay down on her back and sighed. "If it's that guy…maybe I can't win." She muttered as the images of her childhood flashed before her eyes.

"That man…you could say he is my…zebra." Shigure said after a while as she sat up. Yami blinked in confusion.

"You mean Trauma?" he asked lightly.

Shigure nodded her head "You could say that. We're here to cure Kenichi of his…fear. But it seems like it's gotten really…dangerous." She said as she gazed down at the man who was sitting in the back.

Kenichi gripped the cloth above his heart. "I see if my heart has fear in it…I'll die the next time I face Tirawit Koukin, is that what everyone is saying?" he asked nervously as he began to shake.

Yami patted him on the shoulder. "If you do not conquer your fear…than yes you will die."

Shigure nodded her head. "Just don't panic, face your fear, like that time I taught you how to swim in the river."

Kenichi shivered and hid behind a rock, "I still don't think I need to accompany you, I'll wait right here."

Shigure said nothing as she stood up and threw a single shuriken at the bell behind the group sounding off a loud ringing noise.

Kenichi's face fell as he stared in shock "Eh…we're attacking first?" Everyone near the bell had prepared their weapons, and were looking around, all except the tall man who had sat down. "On the cliff!" he shouted as he pointed right at them.

As the various archers began to fire at them Kenichi had grabbed Shigure and began to shake her. "Oh…I missed" she said playfully." Kenichi began to shake harder as he freaked out. "You liar!"

"So what will you…do? There is no way back…you want to wait for them to kill you?" Shigure's voice was flat and unemotional as if this didn't concern her at all.

Yami sweat dropped as he idly ducked under an arrow. 'She's got to be the most wicked person in the dojo.' He mused to himself. "Shall we jump down there and meet them?" he asked after having to duck underneath another arrow.

Kenichi wiped away a few tears. "Let's…let's do it!" he shouted a fire burning in his eyes. Shigure nodded and handed him something.

"The elder told me to give this to you when you were determined." She stated.

Yami picked up a rock and hurled it with all of his might at one of the archers he frowned when the man merely jumped back and avoided it. He was however, happy to note that everyone was staring at the small crater created by the impact in shock. "Hurry up and open the damn thing Kenichi it's only a matter of time until they get up here."

Kenichi nodded his head and opened the package to reveal a set of arm guards. "Arm guards?" Kenichi asked as he put them on. He was happy to note that it protected his entire arm.

Shigure nodded her head in satisfaction "That used to be the elder's son's arm guard…I modified it to fit your size. It's a decent weapon."

When Kenichi was ready he nodded his head as did Yami who cracked his knuckles. "Finally some real challengers."

"Both of you…just survive until the end." Shigure said as she began to twirl around a Kusari-gama. Both boys nodded their heads. "Let's go Kenichi, Yami!" she shouted as she began to slide down the side of the mountain.

Kenichi and Yami shouted their agreement as they followed her. "Prepare yourselves head hunters!" Yami shouted out as he jumped off the cliff face and landed in the middle of the mob. Sidestepping a downward slash Yami stepped onto the blade as the man tried to pull it free. He looked up only to be met with a foot as Yami kicked him hard in the face.

When there was a small lull in the battle everyone stood on guard and watched everyone else's movements. "Kenichi 'If I sword has been properly polished you can…reflect your enemy's image into your heart'."

One of the men grunted "A direct teaching? How pathetic. That doesn't work in a real battle."

Kenichi and Yami glanced around before Kenichi began to think 'No that's not it. This isn't teaching…Shigure-san is asking for my help?' glancing around he confirmed his thoughts. 'She wants me to cover her dead angle.' He looked at the only opponent in her dead angel and nearly fell over in fright. 'HIM?' Kenichi silently screamed.

Yami watched the whole thing in amusement as he sidestepped around an attack from behind. "Shigure-san I'll handle the amateurs you worry about the big fish." He called out as he sent his elbow into an attacker's stomach doubling him over, only to receive a blow to the back of the neck knocking him out. "What a bunch of weaklings, I'm not even armed." Yami muttered as the enemy surrounded him.

Kenichi watched Yami in amazement before shaking his head and focusing on his opponent. 'No time to worry about others.' He thought to himself. As the samurai in front of him began to charge. The first attack was a spear thrust which Kenichi spun around gaining only a bit of torn clothing. 'If I get in close he can't use his spear…' "Whoa!" he shouted out in surprise as he ducked underneath the samurai's katana. 'That was close. Must not close my eyes I need to get used to that.' He thought as he brought his arm guards to block a downwards strike.

"That's interesting equipment you got there, but to fight me bare handed…you're insane!" the samurai declared as he reset his stance.

Kenichi clenched his fists and shouted out. "My fists are my weapons!" Koukin's words came to mind as he said this. 'You're fists are already a deadly weapon.' "Wrong!" he placed his hands on the samurai's armor as if to pierce it.

"**Mubyoshi**!" Kenichi shouted as he struck his opponent.

The samurai was sent flying back in a cloud of dust as Kenichi made another declaration "**My fists are my Master's gifts…they are…the signs for my own path!**"

The man began to rise shakily only for Shigure to hit him with the back of her blade knocking him unconscious. "I always had the impression that your fear is not only…the fear of your own death…you are afraid of killing someone else…you have the fear of death…in general." She said in the tone someone may use when they confirmed something they had thought about for a long time.

Yami dusted his hands off and watched the interaction in slight interest. "Kenichi when your opponent it wearing armor then you can do your best right?" he asked causing Shigure to glare at him clearly implying that she had been about to say that. Chuckling nervously Yami backed away from her.

Shigure stared for a moment longer before she turned back to Kenichi "Anyway, thanks for the…help." She said playfully.

Kenichi's eyes widened as he looked around. "Eh? You guys finished them all already?" he shouted out in shock.

Shigure stepped away from him and turned away. "No there is one more…the most important one." Looking at the man who had yet to move se prepped herself for battle. Yami who saw no reason to get involved in what he assumed was a personal fight jumped onto the rooftop and lay down to watch as the two master level fighters talked about something he didn't quite hear.

Kenichi glanced at the mouse sitting next to him 'She dropped Touchumaru…she must be serious. When the mouse patted the ground next to it Kenichi got the hint and sat down next to it.

"Your head is very valuable. Plus that katana, secret of the steel…even though it's not as good as my Setsunamaru, I will treat it well." The man who had introduced himself as Tsubanari no Kagerou Sai stated.

"Hmph I have always wanted to kick your…ass. Stop the talking…come." Shigure's voice had an edge to it that Kenichi had never heard in the swordswoman's voice before. Sai made a noise of annoyance

"Know your place,** super sonic slash!**" countless strikes followed his voice causing Kenichi's jaw to drop and Yami to raise an eyebrow.

Shigure's face remained impassive as her trench coat was torn to shreds. "What's wrong…flatfish-face? You couldn't slice me…even once." Yami chuckled at her taunt thoroughly enjoying the show as he liked to call it.

Sai began to laugh hysterically as he did a weird dance that Yami was sure was from some cartoon show. "This is great you prevented me from reading your movements!" he shouted with glee as he stopped dancing. "I did the same!"

His attacks suddenly picked up speed sending a wave a wind at Kenichi. "Amazing…when the sound arrives, the sword is already back in his sheath." Kenichi turned his gaze onto the only female master of the Ryouzanpaku "Yet…Shigure-san is blocking them all with her bare-hands?" he thought in shock.

Yami watched this with the calm calculations of a mere observer as the fight began to move near one of the buildings, he didn't so much as blink when Shigure got the first hit in, he merely smiled. "So this is her true ability?" he asked himself. "If so then I don't stand a chance against her." He lazily moved to a better spot and watched in interest as Shigure suddenly launched a barrage of shuriken at Sai when he idly slashed a falling tile.

Sai seemed surprised at her actions but it quickly passed "It's a shame, but I have the ability to cut everything approaching me with my Iai draw!"

Shigure appeared behind him katana raised above her head. "You're overconfident…the sound and sparks made you lose sight of your…opponent. Even if your blade is supersonic…from this position I am still…faster!"

Sai did not move as his arm twisted in an unnatural fashion to block her attack. Yami who had by now taken a much larger interest in the fight sat upright and placed his chin in his right hand as a smirk played across his face. "Interesting, this is oh so interesting." He said to himself. When the mouse Touchumaru got knocked away Yami watched impressed as Shigure became even more serious. "I see…she's the type who fights to protect." He mumbled aloud.

When it came down to it the fight was settled with one final clash that sliced off a good chunk of Shigure's clothing leaving her left breast hanging out to be viewed by the world.

Ignoring whatever the two were saying Yami hopped down and walked over to where Kenichi was standing. "It seems we're done here, am I right?" he asked as Shigure knelt down to pick up the katana.

"For easier transportation…I will take your scabbard as well"

* * *

Ryouzanpaku dojo

When they returned back to the dojo Miu came rushing out and tackled Kenichi to the floor. "Kenichi-san you're safe! I thought I wouldn't see you anymore." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Shigure and Yami both continued walking and muttered "How…rude."

Apachai followed shortly after and began to toss Kenichi into the air. "WELCOME BACK! YOUR LIMBS ARE STILL THERE! HOW LUCKY!" he cheered.

Shigure and Yami both continued walking and muttered a little louder than before "How…rude."

Akisame and Sakaki who both suffered from lack of sleep greeted them next. "Ah welcome back Kenichi-kun." Akisame said as he coughed into his hand.

"Hey what's this, your back." Sakaki tried to sound nonchalant and failed…miserably.

Kensei laughed and pointed at both of the other masters. "Heh these two were so worried about Ken-chan's survival that they stayed up all night."

Shigure and Yami both continued walking stated quite loudly "How…rude."

Akisame coughed and looked away "Ahem…well then…how is your mental injury?" he asked right before the four masters all shouted as they projected killing intent towards Kenichi.

Yami merely sweat dropped as the masters all began to talk amongst themselves as Miu went into the kitchen to prepare tea. He smiled as he watched the playful banter between the other masters mixed in with the banter between masters and disciple. "I wonder…was this how it was for me and my masters?" he asked himself aloud. If anyone heard him they made no comments.

Kenichi knocked on Shigure's door "Are the traps disabled?" she answered yes. "Are you clothed?" she answered yes. "I wanted to show you my appreciation. Thank you very much!"

Shigure nodded "I am…happy too…let's bathe together again…sometime." Both Kensei and Miu screamed out "WHAT?" when they heard this.

Miu promptly threatened Kenichi with no food out of anger. Causing Shigure to smile "You two…get along…well." Kenichi stared a while longer as he thought. 'S-she smiled it's the first time I've seen her smile.'

Yami smiled from his place in the shadows. "Oh…You have a really pretty smile Shigure-san, I never knew." The only indication that he had been heard at all was a slight glance in his general direction from Shigure. Before she could speak however he disappeared from her sensory range."

* * *

End

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not doing so well in my AP Calculus class so I've been trying to get better. (Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working as I seem to mess up on all of my tests.)

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

I would also like to point out that Fanfiction has deleted my story Way of the Pervert I guess they didn't like me trying to redo that story despite the author having obviously abandoned it. I will try to modify what I had and repost at an unknown time.

There was a recent person who PMed me multiple times saying that no matter what I did my work is plagiarism. Well like I said a while ago in one of my stories…I don't care what the people who call this plagiarism think. The only people with the rights to complain are the original authors of the stories I have "stolen"

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Note: if anyone has a cooler catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.


	7. a confusing foe

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

It seems that I missed the part where Boris and his group attack the Ryouzanpaku so please assume it happened exactly like the manga said it did and that Yami slept through the entire thing.

This chapter will be including the entire trip to the mountains where Kenichi faced Boris so please enjoy.

* * *

Last time

_Shigure nodded "I am…happy too…let's bathe together again…sometime." Both Kensei and Miu screamed out "WHAT?" when they heard this._

_Miu promptly threatened Kenichi with no food out of anger. Causing Shigure to smile "You two…get along…well." Kenichi stared a while longer as he thought. 'S-she smiled it's the first time I've seen her smile.'_

_Yami smiled from his place in the shadows. "Oh…You have a really pretty smile Shigure-san, I never knew." The only indication that he had been heard at all was a slight glance in his general direction from Shigure. Before she could speak however he disappeared from her sensory range."_

* * *

A confusing foe

Kenichi, Yami, and Miu were making their way to the chemistry room to meet with the Shinpaku alliance. "So…why are we meeting the alien again?" Yami asked as he yawned.

Kenichi glanced at his friend and shrugged "Not so much as him but I wanted to let everyone else know I'm fine." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Yami and Miu merely smiled as they stayed silent and followed Kenichi into the room. "Hey everyone how are you doing?" Kenichi asked with a wave of his hand.

Niijima sneered as he spoke "Oh you're fine my-ambition-stepping-stone-kun?" he was promptly smacked by Yami who felt disgusted after having touched the weird thing.

"For some reason I feel sick when I look at your face…I wonder why…maybe because your face is so disgusting?" Kenichi said as he stared at Niijima with his hands covering his mouth.

"Oi you rude bastard watch your tone with your master!"

**SMACK!**

Niijima lay twitching on the ground as Yami looked away whistling innocently. Matsui, the flag bearer immediately began trying to wake the alien up screaming "Commander please wake up!"

Kenichi paused as he saw the face of another one of his friends "Sorry Mizunuma I couldn't even get revenge for your master…" he seemed upset a fact that the glasses wearing teen quickly noticed.

"Ah Shirahama-taichou it's alright Aaron-sensei is doing fine. He can even come to classes now." He smiled as Kenichi seemed to relax.

Yami sighed and sat down "Really now…there's not much point in worrying about anything. All we can do is to train and be prepared. Besides these YOMI guys seem to actually be here for an education more than anything else right now."

Miu nodded "Yeah they said before anything else that they were here to study, maybe they're taking this time to learn common sense." Yami stared blankly at her as if saying 'Like you have any right to talk'

Niijima seemed to gloat as he suddenly shouted "Then let's teach them Shinpaku alliance's command techniques!" then two of his more loyal subordinates started screaming in approval.

"I do not see the need." A new voice said as the door opened and a person Yami didn't know entered. "About that…I have already learned it in detail from my master." The boy, if he could be called as such, was big and Yami assumed he was a part of YOMI.

Kenichi narrowed his eyes as he muttered the name "Boris Ivanov…" he growled out as he slid into a stance.

Yami raised an eyebrow "You know him?" he asked only to receive to incredulous stares "What did I miss something?"

Miu rubbed her forehead in annoyance "He attacked the Dojo the day before YOMI transferred in didn't you know that?" Yami shook his head no.

"I was asleep probably so nope…" he stated as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "So…is he any good?" he asked as he stared at the rather big teen who was facing Takeda.

"Chairs" He said as everyone stared at him…

"Huh?" They asked dumbly thrown off by the single word.

Boris walked over to a stack of chairs and grabbed them "Take ten chairs from this room and bring them to the other. Those are the instructor's orders." He said in monotone as he picked up the stack with one hand and began to walk away.

Yami whistled "Wow…pretty strong there." He muttered unfazed in the slightest despite his words.

"Shirahama Kenichi, the one to destroy you will be me. Once Master's orders are in I'll finish you off. And you Shinpaku whatever…if you get in my way I'll eradicate you all. End of message." He glared at them all once before continuing his task.

Yami made no sound as he rushed the Russian teen "You talk big, but can you back it up?" he called just as he launched a kick. Boris reacted quickly and blocked the kick and pushed Yami away as he launched a couple of chairs.

"Hey Boris-kun after moving the chairs, could you help me with the photocopy sheets again? I seem to have no luck with those darn things." Kenichi's homeroom teacher said as she walked into the room. She blinked as she saw Takeda, Yami, Kenichi, Ukita, and Boris all carrying two chairs. "Oh everyone's helping." She smiled "This way!" she said happily as she led the five to the classroom that need the chairs.

Miu sighed in relief "So, except for Koukin YOMI won't start a fight in school. That's good." She said as she headed off to her gymnastics club.

Niijima glared at Boris' back for a moment as he thought about what had happened 'He's good at blending in…so when will he strike next?'

* * *

Meanwhile

Rachel, the American Lucha Libre user was enjoying herself as she aided the school basketball team in a match against a rival school. Her teammates cheered her on as one boy screamed "It's amazing! The legend of the giant lives on!" referring to Apachai who had aided them when Miu put on the play Romeo and Juliet.

Yami watched in mild interest having no care for basketball "Oh…she moves well. He mumbled to himself as the others were busy somewhere else after they delivered the chairs. He idly swatted the ball away as it neared his head from an incredibly bad pass. "Oi watch it!" he shouted down at them in annoyance.

Rachel who had noticed his quick reactions became interested and decided she'd test him out later. "Come on show me what you got!"

* * *

With Boris

"Beach camp?" Boris questioned as he stared at the pamphlet the teacher ha given him.

"Right it's Boris' first time right? A beach camp!" even one as unemotional as Boris could tell the teacher was excited. Though as usual he chose to ignore it as she was his instructor and as such her rules were his laws.

Oblivious to his line of thinking the teacher continued "It will give everyone in the class a chance to learn a lot from nature." She said cheerily as Boris looked it over once more.

"So in other words it's an on the spot training at the hills an ocean? How many days to complete the objective? How many provisions to bring along?" he asked in his normal militaristic tone.

The teacher smiled "The trip lasts for three days and two nights. The locals will be providing us with food so that's taken care of."

Boris nodded "So this is a survivor course designed by the area's inhabitants…understood." He nodded once more and turned around to leave.

"Be sure to tell everyone to bring their swimsuits." The teacher called out unaware of the deadly thoughts flowing through Boris' mind.

* * *

At the mountains

Yami stared blankly as Rachel posed in various poses catching the rest of his classmates' attention. "Rachel…what are you doing?" he asked as she seemed to be staring at him. He made a point to ignore the useless babble of the others as Rachel seemed to smirk before turning away. 'What's with that girl?' he thought to himself in confusion as their teacher called for the boys to get ready for long distance swimming.

Kenichi who had taken to sulking off to the side due to Boris' larger physique recalled Shigure's lessons and sighed 'I must have faith in my training.' Just as he thought this Ethan walked by whose physique was even more impressive than Boris'. 'Must…have…faith' Kenichi thought as he slumped to the ground causing Yami to raise an eyebrow.

"Come on Kenichi let's go Sensei's waiting." He muttered kicking Kenichi in the ass to get him to move.

"Alright, alright I get it you don't have to kick me!" he shouted in annoyance as he got ready.

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he got into position "Well whatever it's not like it really matters to me." He got waist deep into the water and crouched low to the ground as if ready to spring into action.

Boris stared only slightly confused not that anyone could tell. "Why are you in that position?" he asked simply.

Yami shrugged as he stared at the buoy "I was never taught how to swim normally." Here he paused as a shiver went up his sine causing him to shake his head. "I'm used to having to swim without the use of my arms. It's not the fastest way but it'll do." He shivered again for reasons unknown even to himself as the whistle blew.

Kenichi who had never been fond of swimming began to use the Noshi swimming method when Miu had begun to cheer him on. Glancing back at Yami who had yet to move Kenichi briefly wondered what he was doing. He was suddenly stopped due to shock as Yami used nothing but his legs to launch himself through the water like a torpedo. About ten meters out he began to spin himself in a counter-clockwise manner as his body passed Kenichi Ethan and even Boris who blinked in surprise.

Miu and the other girls dropped their jaws as they stared at Yami's former position. For where his feet had been there were now two large divots in the sand which sea water had yet to fill up. "What insane leg strength…" Miu muttered as she turned to see where Yami was.

However true to Yami's words his impressive start did nothing to keep the lead he had suddenly attained as Boris, Ethan, and Kenichi passed him by on the swim back. Making his way to shore, he shook out his hair and sighed. "Swimming really isn't my strong suit." He muttered in annoyance as he sat down and gratefully accepted a towel that someone had offered him.

Getting up he walked over to Miu and sat down next to her. "Kenichi won second place?" he asked noting Kenichi standing on a podium slightly lower than Boris but higher than Ethan. Miu nodded happily as she clapped.

* * *

Later on at the campsite

Niijima was cooking some stew on the fire when he mentioned in an offhand manner "When the shaking through the branch has stopped then it's ready." Suddenly he tensed and got up to look around ignoring his lackey's praises. 'What was that?' he thought to himself.

Boris hid behind a log cabin and cautiously watched the Shinpaku Alliance general. "Don't approach him anymore he has pretty sharp senses." He muttered into a headset. Only to tense when he heard a voice next to him.

"Boris-kun." It was the teacher.

On instinct he pulled the earpiece out and threw a roundhouse kick which knocked the tray of food out of her hand just as she finished asking him to eat with her.

Panicking Boris quickly apologized as he tried to pick up the fallen food. "I'm very sorry Instructor!" he cried out as he picked up the food.

The teacher rubbed her slightly red hand and smiled in a forgiving manner. "Boris-kun…why are you always so tense?" she asked good naturedly. "Instructor's orders try to behave like a regular student during this trip. She smiled at him as he seemed to think over her request.

"I'll go collect new food!" he shouted out as he dashed away.

"Remember I don't eat meat!" the teacher called out with a wave.

"Understood!" he shouted as he entered the tree line. Yami blinked as Boris ran past him before shrugging "what a weird guy." He muttered to himself

Yami grabbed some food and sat down next to Kenichi who was talking with Miu "Hey guys what's up?" he asked as he sat down on Kenichi's other side. "You ready Kenichi?" he asked in a much quieter tone.

Kenichi glanced at him before eating some more food. "Are they here already?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

Miu nodded her head just as Tanimoto ran up to them "We're surrounded." She stated as she set her empty plate on the ground. Tanimoto a.k.a hermit nodded his head. "However we shouldn't alarm anyone else so wait for a chance to take them out in silence." There was a round of heads nodding as they all separated.

Yami watched carefully as the instructor assigned Boris to a group that only had two members. "It's started." He stated quietly as Kenichi and Miu nodded their heads. Niijima who had just walked up to them whispered into their ears. "I sense a lot of men in the forest."

"We know." Kenichi muttered as they prepared themselves.

Yami, Kenichi, Miu and Niijima walked down their path as Niijima talked quietly "They chose B path so it'll be a lot less likely to bump into them until the summit." He said

"A real leader should consider the possibilities of an Ambush when passing a mountain road from low ground!" Boris' voice shouted as he dropped a large number of logs down the side of the mountain towards them as he jumped after Kenichi and knocked him off the cliff quickly following after him.

Yami and Miu made quick work of the logs before they stared down the ravine which the two had fallen. Smirking Yami stood up and dusted his hands off. "Looks like we won't have the chance to go after those two." He said just as a large Russian soldier came down two combat knives drawn. "You don't look so tough!" Yami called out as he charged the man.

The man surprised by the ferocious assault could do nothing to retaliate as he hastily put up his guard Yami quickly breaking through with nothing but brute force. "Ha, ha you're so weak!" Yami shouted out a somewhat battle crazed tone creeping into his voice.

Miu stopped her planning as she stood between the two fighters and Niijima who was hiding underneath the logs which had been placed around him. 'Such ferociousness what's going on?' she thought as Yami finally broke through the man's guard and delivered a devastating punch to the man's kidney bringing the giant to his knees.

"Good night." The man knew no more as Yami knocked him unconscious. "Too easy" Yami muttered as he dusted off his hands.

Miu nodded at him as he walked over. "Come on we don't have much time to waste these guys…they're after the whole class."

Kenichi gasped as he and Boris traded blows "What do you mean kill everyone?" he shouted out as the two faced off once again.

Boris glanced at him over his shoulder "My master is the type to kill everyone related to an operation. Everyone who entered the mountains today will die."

* * *

With Yami

Yami sighed as he sat down on a knocked over log. "Not that many soldiers." He muttered as he looked around Miu having taken Niijima to safety. Around him the groaning body of ten soldiers lay on the ground beaten black and blue by Yami's unforgiving blows. "Oi don't complain you all brought this onto yourselves." He called out in annoyance as he lay down. "Tch…so weak." He mumbled.

Just then a Russian soldier stepped into the clearing and looked around. "What happened here?" a decidedly female voice asked before they seemed to notice Yami. "Where you the one who did this?" she asked with a sharp and accusing tone.

Yami raised an eyebrow noting the young woman was rather good looking despite the cameo uniform she wore. "What if I am?" he asked as he sat up and stretched his arms.

"Then you die!" she yelled as she rushed him.

Yami sighed as he jumped away from the angry woman. "Aw fuck my life." He muttered with an annoyed expression as he slipped into a stance.

* * *

With Kenichi

Kenichi growled as he managed to punch Boris in the jaw. "You think this is right?" he cried out in anger as he continued his assault "You think killing innocent civilians is correct Boris?" Landing a distance away Boris glared at Kenichi

"**ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE!"**

"I don't have time for this!" Kenichi muttered angrily as he tried to dash away glancing up he saw Boris descending on him with a flurry of kicks "**SEIKUKEN ACTIVATE!**" he shouted as the bluish sphere encompassed him as his hands became blurs deflecting all of Boris' attacks.

Boris grunted in effort as he latched onto one of Kenichi's arms "**Serp I Molot!**" he shouted as he completed the technique "Your right arm is mine Shirahama!" Boris declared victoriously.

Kenichi struggled heavily as he slowly stood to his feet grunting in exertion the entire time. Suddenly he blurred into motion "HAAAA!" and threw Boris off of him and into a nearby tree.

'Such power…where did it come from?' Boris thought weakly as he struggled to get up. Grunting in pain he managed to get up and continued his pursuit.

* * *

With Yami

Yami whistled a nameless tune as he tied up the last member of the task force that had attacked him. "Who knew the chick could fight so well?" he mused as he rubbed his jaw remembering the hit she managed to sneak in when he had dropped his guard for a second. Of course he tied up each of the soldiers in a way that even if they dislocated something they wouldn't be able to get out of their bindings. "You have my kaa-san to thank for such thorough knot tying." He muttered softly. Hearing a moan he turned his head towards the girl he had just defeated. "Awake already?" he asked in an amused voice "Apparently Russian women are tougher than their men."

"Damn right" she weakly muttered as she unconsciously struggled against the rope.

"It's no use I tied all of your limbs together, you aren't going anywhere."

The woman blinked in surprise before taking a good look at her situation "What the fuck?" she screamed in shock and embarrassment "You damn pervert untie me!" she was tied in a suspended spread eagle fashion as to keep her away from any thing that could be used to escape.

"What would you do if I did untie you?" Yami asked curiously.

"I'd castrate you!"

"…that's not convincing me to untie you at all you know."

"Gyaa!" the following time was made up of basically the same thing as Yami stayed around to make sure someone came to pick the soldiers up. Taunting and bantering with the woman the entire time.

* * *

With Kenichi…again…

Kenichi pounded his fist onto the ground in frustration after another clash with Boris "Fine I see that arguing is no use. I'll defeat you to move on." As the two traded blows Kenichi heard a scream coming down the river. "A scream?"

Boris glanced to his left as he landed on the ground. Floating in the river the class sensei was laying there unconscious. Clenching his fists he turned towards Kenichi.

"Is this the result of the orders you obey?" he shouted in anger as he charged once more.

"Shut up!" Boris shouted back as he charged to intercept the Ryouzanpaku disciple.

"Oooh…where am I?" Kenichi and Boris paused as they both glanced towards their once thought dead sensei. "She's alive!" Kenichi screamed in surprise.

"Boris I came to see if you were getting along with everyone." She said cheerfully causing the two fighters to sweat drop.

"Sensei this is course A, it's not my course."

"But I somehow got here and then I fell off that cliff, it was terrible. Pomogi~" Boris' face was comical to say the least as sweat poured off of it.

"What a troublesome instructor." He sighed only to nearly lose the contents of his stomach as Kenichi launched a powerful blow to his stomach when his guard dropped.

"Stop playing around and help me my back is killing me!" their teacher called to them as she made her way towards the shore where three soldiers were waiting.

"What Boris Ivanov you haven't finished him yet?"

Kenichi scowled as he glanced at the soldiers near their sensei 'This is bad' he thought ignoring the Conversation Boris and the soldiers were having due to being unable to understand Russian. "What is it Boris-kun your subordinates won't listen to you?" he shouted as he struggled to gain an upper hand in the deadlock they've been in.

"Yeah even though I'm platoon leader they aren't following orders." He leaned his head in trying to overpower the smaller teen.

"Isn't that pretty bad?" Kenichi shouted as he practically butted heads with the Russian.

"Indeed this is clearly treason!" Boris replied with equal intensity.

In an instant Boris and Kenichi broke away from each other and launched themselves at the three soldiers quickly knocking away the two grunts.

The leader of the trio glared "Have you lost your mind kid?" he asked coldly.

Boris glared back as he stood back to back with Kenichi. "It's you who have lost your mind. Ignoring orders will not go unpunished!"

Kenichi frowned and looked around "I'll help you Boris Ivanov…for now!" he shouted as he made sure to keep the soldiers away from the unconscious teacher.

Yami glanced down from his spot on the cliff above "Hey…Irina…it looks like we're right above an interesting scene." He looked over his shoulder to the still tied up Russian who merely scoffed.

"What is it?" she asked uncaringly already used to his, in her own views, odd sense of humor.

"Looks like my friend Kenichi and your leader Boris Ivanov are teaming up to deal with some soldiers showing insubordination." He smirked when her eyes widened in shock "Want to watch?" he asked with a smile as he walked over and grabbed a hold of the rope keeping her suspended. Adjusting it he walked over to the edge and retied it in a way she could watch the fight but still be unable to escape. "Boris Ivanov eh? What a confusing foe." Yami muttered to himself as he sat down to watch, Irina glaring at him lightly for man handling her in such an embarrassing way.

* * *

End

**Serp I Molot **- Hammer and Sickle

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	8. Fight for a vacation

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

It seems that I missed the part where Boris and his group attack the Ryouzanpaku so please assume it happened exactly like the manga said it did and that Yami slept through the entire thing.

This chapter will be finishing up where I left off in the camping trip and a glimpse into what Yami, Kenichi and the others are doing after the trip.

* * *

Last time

_Yami glanced down from his spot on the cliff above "Hey…Irina…it looks like we're right above an interesting scene." He looked over his shoulder to the still tied up Russian who merely scoffed._

"_What is it?" she asked uncaringly already used to his, in her own views, odd sense of humor. _

"_Looks like my friend Kenichi and your leader Boris Ivanov are teaming up to deal with some soldiers showing insubordination." He smirked when her eyes widened in shock "Want to watch?" he asked with a smile as he walked over and grabbed a hold of the rope keeping her suspended. Adjusting it he walked over to the edge and retied it in a way she could watch the fight but still be unable to escape. "Boris Ivanov eh? What a confusing foe." Yami muttered to himself as he sat down to watch, Irina glaring at him lightly for man handling her in such an embarrassing way_

* * *

Fight for a vacation

Kenichi blocked an overhead swing from one of the soldier's knife and struck out at the man's unprotected stomach knocking the man back. "What tough bastards!" he called out as he dealt with the man's renewed assault.

"Of course they are active soldiers!" Boris replied as he grappled with another soldier.

Kenichi suddenly ducked as a second knife came dangerously to his head. "He's Strong attack him from both sides!" the second soldier called out to his comrade as he prepared to attack again.

Kenichi's eyes narrowed as he began to turn, a barely perceptible blue sphere forming around him. "**Seikuken** activate!" he redirected both knives away from himself and promptly struck both men in the head without a single wasted movement.

Yami smirked as Irina openly gaped at the scene below. "Oh? Kenichi had something like that tucked away?" he asked mildly interested in the technique. "I wonder if I could break through." He mused aloud as Irina stared at him as if he were crazy…then again if he were completely honest with himself he'd probably agree with her. 'I am a little crazy after all.' He thought to himself as he watched the fight below with an impassive gaze.

Boris charged head on against the two soldiers attacking him, kicking off the first he disarmed the second and with surprising dexterity landed on his feet and slammed his opponent into the ground with a loud shout of "**Vysokoje Derevo Tundry**!" once the move was executed Boris moved to snap the man's neck.

"Stop! Boris don't kill him!" Kenichi shouted as he kicked a man in the jaw.

Boris glanced at the unconscious teacher and sighed before he kicked the man away with enough force to send him rolling into the leader of the squad. "As expected of the Colonel's favorite disciple." He muttered as he pulled out a knife from his boot. With a battle cry the man launched himself at the two teens with a ferociousness Kenichi wasn't prepared for.

"Gah! His knife attacks are so fierce!" he cried in fear as he evaded the attacks. 'Right side attacks left side defends…I can't see an opening.' He thought helplessly as he remembered that he hadn't worn the chain mail that Shigure had given him. 'I think I'll wear it all the time now.' Kenichi thought as he dodged another attack.

Yami watched with an amused smile on his face as he placed his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Now then…Kenichi let's see you get out of this." He murmured softly as Irina watched in trepidation as her commanding officer faced off against one of the Russian military's top soldiers.

"The man they're facing is Lt. Girgins. They call him the Crimson knife back in Russia." She stated as she watched the fight unfold. She glanced at her captor and noted that he seemed interested.

"Is he strong?" Yami asked curiously.

"Very" Irina replied as she shifted around in discomfort caused by the ropes that bound her.

"That's good to hear; maybe Kenichi will show me something interesting."

Kenichi glared at Boris who just declared that he wouldn't listen to anyone who wasn't his master. 'Damn this guy.' Kenichi thought bitterly. "Consider it advice from a temporary ally!" he suggested as he glanced back at the Russian.

"It's alright then" Boris declared as he got ready.

Kenichi smiled "I'm starting to get the hang of it." He whispered to himself as he charged forward.

"Split up Boris!" Kenichi shouted as he dodged another knife strike.

"Alright" Boris answered as he circled the massive man.

The teacher who had just woken up lay her head down "I'm still dreaming" she decided as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Kenichi dodged another blow and landed in the river 'River?' he thought quickly as he recalled something the elder had said to him. 'I see." Kenichi thought with a smirk as his eyes glazed over. "**Ryusui Seikuken**" Kenichi's movement suddenly become more fluid as he effortlessly dodged each of the lieutenant's attacks.

Distracted as he was by Kenichi's movement and consequent arm lock. The lieutenant nearly missed Boris's attack from above. Using his other hand he launched a series of attacks but only delivered a glancing blow to Boris's shoulder which was quickly shaken off as the YOMI member grabbed the outstretched arm.

With a battle cry both boys threw the massive officer with all their might slamming him into the ground.

Yami stared in awe of the movement Kenichi had just displayed 'that was insane…his movements…as if he was just taking a walk.' He began to laugh in anticipation "I can't wait for a match Kenichi!" he shouted as he began to laugh even harder accidentally loosening the ropes that bound Irina.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction he tackled him off the edge of the cliff. "This is for what you did to me!" she cried out as they struggled in mid-air. Due to the initial shock of the impact Yami ended up losing the struggle as landed painfully on his back with Irina on top of him near the base of the cliff.

Their fall was not missed by the two fighters already there. "Yami-san what's going on?" Kenichi shouted towards his friend who was grappling with the female soldier from a disadvantageous position.

"Irina report!" Boris shouted towards his subordinate.

"Sir this guy decimated a good part of our attack force. He even had me as prisoner for a time, but he got lax and accidentally loosened the ropes used to bind me. I tackled him off the cliff up there." She gestured up with her head as she continued to grapple with Yami.

In the end Yami proved to be too dazed to properly fight back and Irina pinned his hands above him though he managed to keep them apart so she couldn't shift it into a one handed grip. "Don't worry about me…focus on the enemy in front of you!" Yami shouted as he struggled against Irina's grip.

Kenichi reluctantly nodded as he faced Boris who wasted no time and attacked him. 'This guy…even after taking so many hits… he entered my Seikuken.' He thought before Boris suddenly caught his arm. 'Crap he got my arm, is he going for a shoulder toss?'

Boris twisted his body and used his elbow to send Kenichi reeling. "Damn…when I think he's going to throw me he hits me, and when I think he's going for a punch he uses a joint lock.

"That's right this is Command Sambo!" Boris shouted as he drove Kenichi into the river bed.

Kenichi saw an opening and took it throwing Boris away from him as he gasped for air. "Yes just like that! The man whom I trusted my emblem with must be like that!" Boris shouted in joy as he settled back into a stance.

"Emblem…YOMI's duel challenge?" he questioned as he smirked "That was a while ago!"

"This fight is an order and my personal goal!" Boris announced as he stood on a rock. "I must thank my master for giving me this mission!" he shouted as he tensed his body.

Yami growled as he struggled against Irina who held him down as best she could. "Damn it let me go!" he barked at her as he bucked his hips in an attempt to dislodge her.

"Hell no you perverted beast!" she whispered harshly into his ear as she held his hands to the ground causing her own body to literally drape over him her face inches away from his own.

Yami growled again and continued to struggle. 'Just a little bit longer…my vision is clearing.' He thought in satisfaction hoping to keep her from putting him into a more secure lock.

Boris launched himself at Kenichi and threw an elbow directly at Kenichi's face only to be blocked by Kenichi's forearm. However, Kenichi fell off balance and Boris took advantage of it by bringing a haymaker down upon Kenichi's hastily erected guard. "Damn it." Kenichi muttered as he threw Boris. "**Yamazuki, Kao Loi, Ugyuu Haitou"**

Boris grunted as he took the hits until he grabbed Kenichi's arms from above and threw him over his shoulders. Recovering quickly Kenichi brought his hands forward as if to push Boris away from himself. "**Soutenshuu**" he called out "Che bad footing I can't use full power." He muttered to himself as he noted that Boris was pushed back a couple of meters.

"I see, so that's how it is…you have never battled before? With someone who will throw his life away to win the fight." Boris stated as he stared at Kenichi. "I don't know if you're lucky or unlucky. You've only fought people stronger than you…in other words those who feel they won't die fighting you in battles." Boris elaborated on his earlier statement. "You're the only one who has been feeling death's pressure" the Russian stated once more as he smiled. "But, I'm different…I never underestimated you, or rather I give your skill a high rating. So, this life of mine…will end with this battle! That is my fighting determination!"

Kenichi tilted his head down allowing his bangs to cover his eyes for a brief second. "I will not allow any deaths…" he whispered before his head shot up and he shouted a fierce determination in his eyes and voice. "That is the Katsujinken!" he shouted unknowingly mirroring Akisame who was fighting his own battle in Russia against Alexander Gaidar, Boris's Master.

Yami smirked as he noted that his vision wasn't swimming anymore. "You should've switched to a stronger pin Irina!" he shouted as he suddenly surged forward and threw her off. "Now then…where were we?" he asked as he settled into his own stance.

Boris and Kenichi traded blow after blow, Boris, to kill and Kenichi to defeat. 'This guy…even while facing my killing attacks while I'm ready to throw my life away…He's only using attacks that won't kill me even though he might die himself.' Suddenly he felt his body being pulled forward and then a sudden pressure on his arteries. 'A strangulation technique? In this situation?' he gasped as his air flow was cut off.

Yami idly noted that Kenichi was explaining where he learned to technique and that Akisame would've said that it was the right time. He also heard how Akisame would've continued but,, none of that was important to him right now. "Irina…I've defeated you once I can do it again." He stated as he circled around the female Russian soldier.

"Ha! You got lucky! I wasn't ready!" she declared cockily as she picked up a knife.

"We'll see about that." Yami replied evenly as he too picked up a knife.

Suddenly she charged forward forcing Yami onto the defensive as he was slowly pushed back towards the wall. Letting out a grunt of pain as he hit the wall he quickly brought up his knife to block hers as they entered a deadlock. With a shout he pushed her weapon away and used his head to knock her down only for her to kick out and throw him a meter away.

Yami quickly rolled with it and landed back on his feet with a smirk. "Is that all you got?" he asked as he went on the offensive and began to push her back. Suddenly he upped his attack sped forcing her to swing her knife in a wide area to keep him back. There was a brief opening and she took full advantage of it and parried throwing his arm back, but before she could deliver a finishing blow he kicked her hard knocking her off balance. He charged forward and slammed her into the wall before he threw her over his shoulder causing her to land harshly on the floor. Kicking her knife away he stabbed the ground next to her head. "I win."

She growled but conceded defeat as she relaxed her body showing compliance. It was then they heard a distraught shout of "Master!" from Boris who seemed to be talking into a headset. Leaving the knife where it was Yami grabbed Irina's shoulder and hoisted her up and directed her towards the two fighters who were talking.

"Kenichi what's going on?" Yami asked as he tightened his grip when Irina tried to shake it off.

Kenichi sighed "turns out Boris's master just fired him…sounds like something happened back in Russia." He turned back towards the former YOMI member. "So, what do you plan to do now?" he asked politely.

Boris took a deep breath "Of course I will look for my master even if I have to search the entire planet!" he stated with conviction.

"Ah…isn't that against orders?" Kenichi asked as Yami tilted his head in confusion once again squeezing Irina's shoulder when she tried to break his grip.

"The order of disallowing me to look for him was given after firing me! It doesn't count!" Boris stated his back towards Kenichi.

'He's getting better at this.' Kenichi concluded as a bead of sweat formed on the back of his head.

Yami sighed "Anyways let's pick up Ono-sensei and head to the peak everyone is probably worried by now." He then picked up Irina and placed her on his shoulder as one would carry a sack of rice. "As for you I'll have you pay for my ruined clothing." He glanced down at his person and grimaced upon noticing that his shirt was basically non-existent and his pants had numerous holes.

"Hey wait a minute I don't have that kind of money to just waste on clothing!" she complained as she struggled in his grip. "And let me down I can walk!"

Yami snorted and whack her ass. "Yeah I know that but you're more then likely going to run or something so I'm carrying you to make sure you pay for my clothing which you ruined. You can't afford to pay it? No problem I have this nice beach resort you can work at to pay off your debt."

Kenichi sweat dropped upon seeing his friend manhandle a girl so roughly. "Yami-san you shouldn't treat girls that way." He stated once again displaying men should never hit women belief.

Yami glanced over his shoulder ignoring Irina's cries of 'You should listen to him!' "Kenichi right now I don't think of her as a woman I think of her as an enemy soldier. Especially in modern times there are a lot of women in the armed forces including martial artists. By stating one should not hit them because they're women implies that you believe that men are superior and therefore have nothing to fear from women thus they can be lax on their guard around women. However, if one were to believe that then they would soon find themselves six feet under with a bullet or some other lethal thing in their head." He spanked Irina again to get her to shut up, as her face heated up in embarrassment. "Just remember Kenichi in a fight you don't consider your opponent's gender, you consider whether or not the person in front of you is a threat. And then react accordingly." His piece said Yami began to walk in the direction of the peak leaving Kenichi and Boris alone with the teacher.

Kenichi stared after Yami for a minute before sighing and placing the teacher onto his back. "Good luck finding your master Boris." And with that he jogged off up the mountain road.

"Huh, where am I?" The teacher asked as she began to wake up.

"Ah, Ono-sensei are you awake?" Kenichi asked with a smile as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "If we don't reach the peak soon everyone will think we got into trouble." He stated with a nervous smile as he looked down the road.

"Ara…where's the Knife wielding Russian and the bear man?" she asked looking around still somewhat dazed.

Kenichi laughed nervously "You must have been dreaming after falling off the cliff Sensei." He stated trying to sound at ease.

"A dream…then what about Boris-kun I dreamt that Shirahama-kun and Boris-kun where having fun together." She seemed to be on the verge of tears as she looked around.

"That guy…" Kenichi paused as he smiled softly. "Boris Ivanov has returned to Russia we probably won't see him again."

The teacher seemed to hesitate as she pointed to her right. "Then…the Boris-kun running next to us is just my imagination?" she asked uncertainly.

"Instructor I'd like to apologize for the rude behavior of my subordinates back then." Boris stated in a salute as he kept pace with Kenichi, who nearly spat out the water he had in his mouth.

Yami passed them by still carrying Irina. "Kenichi quit dawdling jeez you ran past me so quickly I thought you'd be there already. Yet, here I find you starting an argument with Boris." Shaking his head in a disappointed manner Yami nodded to the teacher before continuing on his way. "I'll see you guys at the peak." He called back as Irina slept peacefully on his shoulder.

Kenichi huffed "Fine I'll wait until we reach the peak but still I thought you left already!" he declared before continuing his jog up to the peak.

Boris scoffed as he folded his arms "Transferring after going missing on a field trip would do nothing but cause trouble, use common sense." He stated as they ran.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who had just tried to kill the entire class." Kenichi stated as they ran, the Teacher having fallen asleep again. "How much sleep does Ono-sensei need?" he asked curiously.

"A soldier needs to be adaptable Shirahama." Boris stated as he kept pace with the Ryouzanpaku disciple. Kenichi merely scowled.

When they reached the peak they noticed that everyone else was already there including Yami who was trying to explain the situation about Irina. "Sorry we're late, we tripped on the path and fell off a cliff." Kenichi explained vaguely. The teacher on his back nodding her head.

Yami blinked in surprise having not believed Kenichi able to tell such a convincing lie. "Learn something new everyday." He muttered softly as he walked away and towards the beach.

At the beach it seemed that YOMI had no more plans to attack as everyone enjoyed themselves, especially Rachel who seemed to be taking advice from a 'random passerby' on how to catch everyone's attention. "Are…are you a genius?" she asked when he told her his next idea to grab attention.

Miu's eye twitched in annoyance as she stepped forward. "Oh mister 'passerby' would you come here for a second?" she asked before chasing the man who was obviously Ma Kensei.

Yami smiled "This is pretty fun don't you think Irina?" he asked the bikini wearing Russian sitting next to him who blushed and looked away.

"Well I guess so…but, THESE PERVERTS PISS ME OFF!" she screamed as she launched a small tennis ball at a couple of boys scaring them away. Yami of course found it amusing to watch.

He glanced at Boris who was talking to two of the boys in their class. "You two are the only ones who dare oppose me. You have guts!" he turned around and began to walk away. "Look after the instructor."

Yami smiled "Heh…Boris is a pretty good guy isn't he?"

Irina smiled as well as she lay down "Yeah…"

* * *

The day after returning to school.

Yami smiled at the gathered Shinpaku alliance. "Hey guys…How would you all like to spend the weekend at my Beach resort?" he asked causing all activity to stop.

Takeda, Ukita and Kisara seemed to like the idea as they all nodded in agreement. Siegfried of course began to sing about how he would go if Niijima went. Kenichi and Miu glanced at each other before nodding. "You own a beach resort?" Kenichi asked before Niijima himself could agree or disagree.

"Well sort of" admitted Yami. "It's my Kaa-san's resort, but I can use it when ever I want. As long as I tell her first."

Niijima sighed and rubbed his forehead "Is it private?" he asked as he pulled out his PDA

"Yeah…it's on a privately owned island near Okinawa."

"Alright I'll go just let me send emails to Freya and Thor and see if they want to go as well."

Yami smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Alright then, tell me when they respond and I'll ask Kaa-san to let us use the resort."

* * *

End

I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Anyways I moved all of the future story ideas onto my profile so if you want to see the ideas and challenges you can go there. There is also a new poll for which story I should start next after I finish Ranma's Neko Curse Redone.

**Vysokoje Derevo Tundry – **Tundra's big tree.

Next chapter will be sort of like a filler serving to provide a little insight into Yami's family and a little bit about why he ran away from home other than his mom's crazy 'get my son married' schemes. Also we'll get the meet another member of the Kagirinai family.

See you next time!


	9. A day at the resort

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

This chapter is more or less a filler giving a little insight to the craziness that Yami had wanted to run away from. We also get to see a bit more of Irina and another one of Yami's sisters.

* * *

Last time

"_Yeah…it's on a privately owned island near Okinawa."_

"_Alright I'll go just let me send emails to Freya and Thor and see if they want to go as well."_

_Yami smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Alright then, tell me when they respond and I'll ask Kaa-san to let us use the resort."_

* * *

A day at the resort

Yami sighed happily as he, the Shinpaku alliance, and the Ryouzanpaku residents all arrived from their boat ride. "Welcome everyone to the Kagirinai year round beach resort!" he said dramatically with a bow.

Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' as they looked around noticing that no one was around. "Hey Yami where is everyone?" Sakaki asked as he sipped some beer.

Yami grimaced "Like I said this is a private island only reachable by boat. It's an invitation only type of place. Also, since I know this place like my own backyard I told the staff I would guide you guys there."

The elder nodded his head as everyone began to talk amongst themselves. "Alright then…Yami-chan if you would." He gestured down the path as Yami nodded his head.

"Alright everyone please follow me!" he called out as he started to walk out of the port. "It's a bit of a walk to get to the resort." He stated with a smile.

An hour later Niijima was complaining "I thought you said it was a bit of a walk!" he shouted in annoyance as he pointed an accusing finger at Yami.

Yami tilted his head to the side as he glanced back at the panting Niijima. "It is…see we're there already." He stepped to the side letting everyone get a good view of the hotel they would be staying in.

"Holy shit! That place is huge!" Kisara stated as she readjusted her hat. Ukita, along with nearly everyone else, quickly agreed. The building had only one floor but was easily wider then the D of D stadium. "We get to stay here?" Kisara asked in amazement.

"Oh we won't be alone." Yami stated as he began walking down the hill "The staff lives in the building so you'll see them a lot during our stay." He smiled as everyone got over their amazement and followed him. "Oi~! Takako-san I'm here!" he called out as he entered the building and removed his shoes. As soon as everyone was inside, and their shoes taken off a literal line of maids suddenly appeared bowing.

"Welcome to the Kagirinai Resort, Master!" they chorused. Just as the group was about to recover a seemingly young woman who looked to be the boss stepped forward. "It's good to see you again Yami-sama." She bowed deeply to him which he replied in kind.

"It's good to see you again Takako-san." He replied respectfully. "I hope Irina isn't causing you any problems."

Takako, a rather tall woman with a modest figure, smiled as she adjusted her brunette hair. "The Russian girl you had employed here? She's doing fine." She then bowed to everyone else. "I hope Yami-sama hasn't been causing you problems." She stated kindly as she stood up.

Kensei was drooling like an idiot as he stepped forward "Oh no problems at all miss." He giggled perversely as he took another step forward.

THWAK!

Kensei suddenly recoiled holding onto his left hand hissing in pain. "What…I didn't even see anything." He mumbled as the masters all got into stances. "What's going on here?" he shouted. Hearing his shout all of the fighters got into stances except Yami.

"Oh my…I'm terribly sorry I just despise perverted men." Takako stated embarrassedly as she pulled out a pair of tonfa. "I'm afraid I had used these to smack your hand when it got too close to me." She apologized again as she directed some of the maids to guide their guests to the designated rooms.

Freya and Shigure glanced at the head maid curiously as they followed after the guiding maids wondering the same thing. 'Where did she learn to do that?' they both knew that the maids weren't as helpless as their behaviors would have one think.

Kensei rubbed his hand idly as he felt the pain lessen. Taking a seat in the room that had been offered to him he sighed to himself as he mumbled. "My word! I never would have guessed Takako-san to be that quick. I never even saw the strike." Hearing footsteps he glanced at the door only to relax when the rest of the Ryouzanpaku walked in.

"Kensei how's your hand?" Akisame asked as he took a seat. "That girl hit you pretty hard." He stated with a grin.

"Apapa, she hit fast too!" Apachai declared as he sent a few jabs out showing his own excitement. "Apachai no see strike!" he admitted as he turned serious.

Shigure nodded her head in acceptance "That woman…maybe better than me…with tonfa." She conceded as she polished a sword. The other masters stared at Shigure in silent shock; Shigure who prided herself on her weaponry was admitting the possibility of having a superior in a weapon art?

"Are you sure Shigure?" The elder asked as she stroked his beard.

"No…but it's…possible." She corrected as she set her mouse down. "What should we…do?"

Sakaki shrugged as he drank his beer. "Nothing we can do but trust Yami not to bring us to a place with maids who want to kill us." He stated as everyone nodded their heads.

Meanwhile Yami… "Stop that I can dress myself!" was being stripped of his clothing by some of the maids. Yami ducked and backed up against a wall. "Come on ladies I can do this on my own.

"But…but!" the two maids stammered as tears started forming in their eyes. "We'll lose our jobs if we don't do this!" they cried. "Then we'll only be good for those seedy places." They cried as tears started flowing freely.

Yami sweat dropped as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine do what you want." He mumbled dejectedly.

"YAY!" the two cried as they began to undress him. Once finished they only took a second to admire their master's body before dressing him in a Yukata. "It suits you very well Master!" they chorused with cheerful smiles plastered on their faces. "Well then…good luck in your marriage interview Master." The two quickly left before Yami could fully comprehend what they had said.

"Wait…Marriage interview?" Yami called out in distress as e poked his head out the door. "Oi you two get back here this instant and tell me what's going on!" he shouted out loud his face clearly indicating how angry he was.

"Ya-chan…I hope you're well." A voice said from behind him as Yami's body froze in fright.

"This voice…it can't be…" he mumbled as he slowly turned his head around. "GAH! Miyako-nee! What are you doing here?" he shouted in surprise as he tried to get away from her. Miyako was a nearly perfect copy of Miyabi though her hair was placed in a ponytail and her chest was noticeably smaller. She was wearing a traditional Kimono with a cherry blossom motif.

She smiled as she caught his collar and dragged him back inside the room. "Why I'm setting up this marriage interview of course." She stated with a leer. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Her name is Mako and I met her in the movie industry!"

"Oi you quit your job as a delivery girl?" Yami asked suspiciously as he glanced at his sister who had taken the seat next to him as they waited for Mako.

Miyako grinned as she looked away cutely "Maybe~! She called out as the door opened. "Ah Mako-chan this is my Otouto Yami" she introduced her younger brother to the busty blonde haired girl who stared at him with a heat filled gaze.

Yami stiffly stood and bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mako-san." He stated as he sat back down.

Mako giggled as she bowed as well. "I assure you Yami-san the _pleasure_ is all mine." She giggled again as Yami sweat dropped.

'Just what the hell did Miyako-nee get me into this time?' he wondered as he kept Mako in his sights not trusting her all that much. "So Mako-san…Nee-san told me that she met you in the movie industry?" he asked curiously as he took a sip of tea.

"Ara? She said that?" Mako asked as she held a hand to her own cheek. "I'm afraid that's not completely correct. I work in the adult movie industry." She smiled as Yami spat out the tea he had been drinking. "We met after one of my gigs and she asked if I'd be interested in meeting her younger brother. Of course as you can see I said yes." She stood and walked around the table that had separated them. "However…I'm much more interested in getting to know you more…intimately" she whispered into his ears as his body froze on him.

Miyako laughed "Well then I can see I'm only intruding I'll leave you two on your own then." She waved goodbye and left the room leaving a blushing Yami and a horny Mako alone.

"I must admit her description of you did not do you justice Yami." Mako admitted as she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down. "Those emerald eyes of yours…I feel like I could get lost in them." She said calmly as she crawled on top of him. "I think I'll go along with this marriage idea of hers." Mako finally admitted as she undid her obi allowing her Kimono to fall open revealing she had not worn anything underneath.

Yami tried to back away from her but failed as she easily kept on top of him. "Please you don't really want to do this." He tried to reason knowing he couldn't hit her like he would a martial artist like Miyabi.

Mako smiled as she leaned forward so that she was only a few inches from his face. "On the contrary I do want this." She stated as she slipped a hand into his Yukata. "If it means getting to spend everyday with this body…" she paused as she felt his abs. "I'll gladly marry you." She rested her head against his chest as she began to trace circles on his chest.

* * *

With Kenichi

Kenichi looked around in awe. "This is amazing!" he declared as he smiled "Miu-san, isn't this a wonderful place?" he asked as he turned to face the busty blonde.

Miu smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes it is. Though I wonder where Yami-san is?" she asked as she looked around. "I don't like the idea of him being alone." She admitted.

Kenichi glanced at her in surprise and a tinge of pain though it didn't show. "You care about Yami-san in that way?" he asked his mood dropping faster than food disappeared when around Apachai.

Miu shook her head. "Not exactly no, but you remember Miyabi-san right? What if she's here? She is his Onee-san remember?" she asked as she once again looked around.

Kenichi relaxed a little reminding himself that Mi was very protective of her friends. "I'm sure he's fine, maybe not chaste anymore, but fine nonetheless." Kenichi chuckled a bit at his own joke though Miu didn't find it funny as she turned back to watching the Shinpaku alliance playing around together in the water.

Miu sighed again "I hope he's alright…Shigure-san won't be happy if he gets hurt." She stated as she stood up and walked towards the water. "I'm going to go swimming." She said as Kenichi waved her off.

Kenichi leaned back and looked at the clouds rolling by. "Shigure-san…huh?" he mused quietly as he thought back onto the interactions between the two. "I guess I can see where Miu-san is coming from. Shigure-san does seem to be more playful around Yami-kun." He concluded as he sat up and watched Miu jump out of the water like a dolphin. 'Beautiful.' He thought with a blush.

"Would you like some lemonade?" a familiar voice asked as a shadow covered over him.

Glancing up Kenichi blinked in surprise. "It's you…the Russian girl from the camping trip." He stated in monotone. She was wearing a maid uniform that reached her knees. "Irina right?" he asked.

Irina's forced smile dropped upon realizing he knew who she was. Scowling she nodded her head. "Yeah it's me Shirahama. Your jackass of a friend forced me to work here until I can pay for his shirt. His shirt costs sixty-thousand yen can you believe that?" she asked as she glared towards the mansion.

Kenichi chuckled nervously "Well…I hope this all works out for you." He stated hoping to calm her down. "And yes I would like some lemonade please." He added as an afterthought.

Idly handing him some lemonade Irina sighed "But…it really surprised me!" she stated as she handed him some sugar to which he shook his head as she shrugged and put it away. "To think that his Nee-san would set up a marriage interview for him as soon as he showed up." She made a noise of disapproval as she headed towards the water seeing if anyone else wanted lemonade.

Kenichi's eyes were wide as he realized what was going on. "Marriage interviews? One of the other sisters." He realized "I better go check up on him then." He mumbled to himself as he got up and started jogging towards the house. Miu noticed and chased after him.

"Kenichi-san what's going on?" she asked as she caught up to him. "You look worried." She noted.

Kenichi smiled at her. "One of Yami-kun's onee-sans is here. She just set up a marriage interview for Yami-kun." He shuddered. "For some reason I'm worried." He stated as he looked around.

Above them in the rafters Shigure's eye twitched in annoyance. "My prize…is being taken…from…me." She muttered slowly.

"There's Yami's room!" Miu called out as she slammed the door open and stepped inside. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled out loud turning quite a few heads.

Mako looked up in annoyance. "What does it look like I'm doing girly?" she asked irritably. "I'm getting to know my future husband better." She was still sitting on Yami who had his Yukata open showing his chest to the world and multiple lipstick marks covered his face and body.

"I never agreed." He mumbled to himself as he craned his neck to see who had come in. "Miu-san?" he asked curiously "Kenichi to…what's going on?" he asked though grateful for the interruption.

"We heard from Irina that your Onee-san set up a marriage interview for you." Kenichi stated as he caught his breath.

'Thank god I knew hiring her would be a good idea!' Yami thought happily "Mako-san…could you let me up?" he asked hesitantly not wanting to hurt her at all.

She growled a bit at being denied her fun. "Fine we'll continue this later." She declared as she let him sit up, though she stayed in his lap.

"No you…won't." Shigure stated as she walked in wearing her usual garb. "He is…mine." She fished around in her shirt for a bit before pulling out the picture Kensei had taken when Yami first showed up. "This is…proof."

Yami's face paled "Oi…you really mean that?" he asked weakly. "I thought you didn't want to force me into something." He reminded her of her previous words.

Miyako coincidentally walked in right at the time she pulled out the picture. "No way…Someone actually caught you?" she asked quietly knowing that his allowance of Mako's clingy nature was so that she wouldn't get hurt in his attempt to flee.

Yami growled in annoyance. "I was tired and fell over right into her lap." He stated looking away from her. "Not that Okaa-san would care." He muttered inaudibly though Shigure still heard him.

Mako scowled and held onto him tightly. "So what…he's mine." She declared as she stuck her tongue out at Shigure. "Besides…you're what…twelve years older than him?" she questioned as everyone suddenly realized the truth in her words.

"Age…has no meaning…in love." Shigure stated wisely as she nodded her head. "Besides aren't you a loose…woman?" Shigure countered as she pointed at Mako.

Mako stood up angrily as she pointed at Shigure "Say that again bitch!" she screamed. Yami wasted no time and immediately bolted out the door.

"See you later!" he shouted out loudly as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Shigure's eye twitched ever so slightly. "Are you challenging me…Yami?" she asked slowly as her eyes began to glow eerily.

Miu and Kenichi sighed "There she goes again." Miu muttered dismayed by the turn of events. "Geez why did you have to go and arrange a marriage for Yami-san!" she shouted at Miyako, the only woman she didn't know in the room.

Miyako shrugged her shoulders "I just want to see Ya-chan happily married before Miyabi gets her dirty little hands on him." She stated as she walked towards Mako and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mako-chan how about a bath?" she asked before Mako could get into any real trouble.

Shigure pulled out a Kusari-gama and twirled the ball end of it around. Tossing it at Yami's feet she grunted in annoyance when he jumped over it and kept running. Getting closer she launched the chain at him again and when he jumped to avoid it she dove forward and tackled him to the ground. Turning him onto his back she pulled his face forward and gave him a chaste kiss right on the lips. "No more…running." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Yami though surprised hugged her back. "Right…Shigure-san…thank you for getting me out of there." He wrapped his arms around her and stood up picking her up as he did so. "Thanks again." Shigure gave him a rare smile as he set her down.

What they didn't notice was that Takako had seen the whole scene "Oh my Yami-sama has found himself a wonderful woman…strong too if I'm not mistaken." She paused as she began to walk towards the kitchen. "Oh…that means there is so much to do before everyone finishes dinner!" she cried out as she entered the employee dressing room. "Girls we have work to do!" she called out.

When dinner came around everyone was seated around one large table as many groups were talking amongst themselves. "I must day Yami-kun has a wonderful resort here. Don't you think so Kensei?" Akisame asked as he calmly ate his food subtly throwing all of the green peppers onto Apachai's plate.

Kensei sighed sadly. "So many beautiful girls…and I can't get close to any of them!" he cried as he placed his face in his hands. "They're all so fast…The minute I pull out my camera they strike and I can't get a decent picture while dodging all the time." He whined as the other masters laughed.

Sakaki smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "They have great beer here too!" he laughed good naturedly, though it sounded a little evil to everyone around. "This place is great!"

Apachai blushed as he conversed with a tanned woman sitting next to him wearing black maid clothing. Glancing around his blush deepened as he realized he had been speaking in Thai. "Apapa…This woman is from Apachai's hometown." He stated surprising everyone there. "She was good friend as child." He added as he turned back to her.

The lady smiled and bowed "My name is Chaiya Dabaransi; I was separated from Apachai when my family moved to Japan when we were still children."

Everyone introduced themselves as the elder smiled "Apachai…you never mentioned that you had a childhood sweetheart." He said mirthfully as Apachai bowed his head in embarrassment.

Chaiya also seemed to be embarrassed as she began to press her fingers together. "Well…Childhood sweethearts…might be pushing things." She said carefully.

Shigure seeing their discomfort decided to help her friend by redirecting the conversation. "Why do some of the…maids wear different…colors?" she asked. Pointing out various maids wearing different colors.

Chaiya seized on the chance to steer away from such the previous embarrassing conversation with joy. "You see each color represents a department. Yellow, is for the welfare department, the maids in this department focus on the well-being of the masters and their guests. Green is for the technical department keeping an eye on finances which are managed through the internet. White are for the chefs and bakers who prepare the food daily. Red is for the maids who focus on housekeeping from cleaning to repairs they look after the building. And finally black, my division…we're in charge of security. The head maid wears blue and can generally do the tasks of all the other departments." She glanced to her left as Takako walked into the room. "Takako-sama used to be part of Kira-sama's personal guard, but for some reason she got transferred here as head of security and then from there promoted to head maid. "

The masters all nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "Kira?" Akisame asked

"Ah the mistress of the family. Yami-sama's Okaa-san." Chaiya explained as they ate their food. "Well then if you'll excuse me it's time for my patrol." She bowed to them all and walked away.

Once she was out of earshot everyone turned on Apachai and started teasing him much to Shigure's amusement.

On the other end of the table the Shinpaku alliance was also talking amongst themselves. "I'm telling you this is way too suspicious!" Niijima declared gesturing to everything around him. "What kind of family owns an island?" he stated as he looked around

"A filthy rich one." Ami stated as he appeared next to Niijima. "Yo alien why are you talking about me behind my back?" he asked as he glanced down at Niijima.

Niijima glared at him "Who are you?" he finally asked.

Yami grinned down at him setting him on edge. "A son of Hanaukyo." He stated before pausing. "Though he died and we took Okaa-san's surname."

Freya glanced at him in surprise. "Hanaukyo? Isn't that, this big name family who was said to have carried half of Japan's economy on its back?" she asked in monotone.

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't say half of the economy…but yeah it's a big name group." He admitted as he sat down and began to eat. "So how do you guys like it here?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Everyone smiled and gave him thumbs up sign signifying they liked it. "This place is cool." Kisara stated as she readjusted the Yukata the maids had given her.

Ukita and Takeda both nodded in agreement. "It's super!" Takeda said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Where the hell did you get that corny ass line?" Yami asked as he gagged a bit.

Thor gave a thundering laugh as he slapped Takeda on the back knocking him forward and into the food. "You should lay off the anime Takeda!" he boomed as he began to laugh again. Takeda calmly picked himself up and excused himself as he tried to find a bathroom.

Siegfried…well he just ranted about songs…yeah everyone decided it would be better to leave him alone. Kenichi glanced at Yami "Yami-kun what happened after you ran off?" he asked as everyone turned towards Yami whose face started to redden.

"No-nothing!" he stammered as he looked away unconsciously turning towards Shigure. Upon seeing her he stammered again and looked away.

Miu who had flowed his gaze the first time smiled mischievously. Silently she drew an arrow with a line straight down the middle extending to the edge of the napkin. Then adding Yami and Shigure's names on either side she showed it to him causing him to become a stuttering mess as he collapsed shortly afterwards. When everyone turned towards Miu she hid the napkin and started to whistle innocently.

"Dairy cow what did you do to him?" Kisara asked threateningly.

Miu scoffed and turned away unknowingly letting Kisara get a glimpse of the napkin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated as she crossed her arms making her already large chest seem even larger.

"Oh~?" Kisara asked as she pointed at the napkin in Miu's hand "Then what's that?" she asked as she reached over to grab it. "If it's really nothing then you'll let me see that without a problem!" she stated as she lunged and Miu dodged.

Everyone watched in amusement as the two cat lovers ducked and weaved as one tried to steal a napkin which the other tried to keep. "Think we should stop them?" Kenichi asked lightly.

All the guys turned towards him as they thought about it. "Nah!" they all stated in unison. One of the maids walked past the group, noticed Yami, pulled out a whistle and blew on it and aided three of her co-workers as they lifted Yami up and carried him off towards the infirmary. The guys stared for a good two minutes "What the hell?" they asked in unison.

After dinner everyone was asked to enjoy the onsen that the resort had at their leisure. "Please rest assured that the baths are separated." Takako called out with a smile.

Yami sighed as he entered the bath. "What a hectic day." He mumbled as he sensed the others enter the bath as well. "Hey guys what's up?" he called out as they went about washing themselves.

"Master…please let me wash your back." Yami froze as his eye began to twitch. Deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to turn around he spoke trying to remain calm.

"Look I don't think it's a good idea for a girl to enter the men's bath at all." He said hoping that it would get the girl to leave.

"Oh that is no problem at all if anyone tries to do anything inappropriate to us we have snipers on the nearby cliff keeping an eye out on all of you. She smiled though no one could see it as they all focused right in front of them.

Yami chuckled nervously "But…I can wash myself you know?" he asked as he reached for a towel to use to wash his own back.

"But…but!" she was close to tears if her sniffling was anything to go by. "If you do that I'll be fired!" Images of the poor girl working in a brothel passed by Yami's mind. Reluctantly he nodded his head to the girl

"Go ahead." He sighed.

"YAY! Thank you Master!" she cried out as she began to scrub his back. The other boys stared at him in jealous anger that is until… "Sir, do you want us to wash your back?" a group of voices called out causing the guys to turn around and immediately turn their heads back towards the wall.

Simultaneously they answered "Yeah sure go ahead."

The maids quickly got to work as they began scrubbing everyone's backs. Though the men were too embarrassed to say anything the girls…who were given the same treatment weren't. "This feels so nice." Miu said gratefully as she received a shoulder massage upon request from one of the maids. "Thanks a lot Meron." She said as she glanced at the girl behind her. A cheerful young girl who happily nodded her head in thanks. Glancing to the side Miu noted that Freya and Kisara were receiving similar treatments as they all smiled towards the maids attending them. However when she glanced at Shigure she was surprised to see her getting better treatment as three girls attended her. One was giving her a foot massage while the other two worked on her shoulders and arms.

"Shigure-sama…I'm surprised how do you keep your skin so smooth despite your art?" one of the girls asked as they ran a finger along Shigure's arms.

Shigure smirked "secret~!" she sang softly causing the three girls to pout.

"That's not fair Shigure-sama!" they cried as they worked on her body some more.

Miu turned back towards the Meron "Why is Shigure getting such preferential treatment?" she asked curiously.

Meron smiled thoughtfully "All the maids know she's going to be our next mistress as Yami-sama's wife. You'd be surprised how many of the girls here want to get into his pants. In essence they're all hoping that if they please the wife they'll be rewarded somehow." Meron explained as she finished up the massage. "Anything else I can do for you Miu-san?" she asked with a smile.

"No I'm good thanks for the massage Meron." Miu stood up and walked over to the onsen and lowered herself into it sighing in pleasure as she did so. She was soon joined by the other girls as they all began to talk about non-important things.

When everyone was out of the baths Maids approached Shigure and Yami "Yami-sama, Shigure-sama there has been a change of sleeping arrangements for the two of you." The maid declared as she started leading them away. "Please follow me I'll lead you to your new room." Eventually she stopped in front of a large pair of doors. "You two will be staying here for the night. "If you'll excuse me." She left before either of the two could speak.

Yami blinked as he looked around the room. 'There are a lot of tissues, and…are those condoms?' he wondered seeing a pile of suspicious squares in a nearby drawer. "Why only one futon?" he asked as is bangs covered his eyes. Shigure seemed to shrug before she walked forward and started stripping. "WAIT YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?" Yami screamed out as his eyes widened and he turned away.

Shigure ignored him and crawled under the covers and lay down before patting the spot next to her. Completely ignoring the fact that she was naked. "Come…sleep." She said with an authoritative voice.

Yami crossed his arms "I think I'm good right here." He stated as he sat down next to the door. He suddenly stiffened as Shigure threw a kunai which hit right next to his head.

"Sleep…here." She ordered again as she patted the spot next to her. Hesitantly he moved over to the futon and slid under the covers opting to remained clothed. Shigure nodded her head as she wrapped her arm around him. "Good." She mumbled softly as she slowly drifted to sleep Yami not far behind her.

When Yami woke up he immediately noticed an added weight on his chest and hands. "What?" he mumbled groggily as he shifted around causing to squeaks to echo into the room. The first thing his eyes perceived was that at one point or another Shigure had shifted around and wound up laying on top of him. The other thing he noticed was that there were two maids sticking his hands into their panties. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as he clenched his hands.

Both girls immediately gasped in horror as they subconsciously struck out at the surprise. The result was Yami having two distinct red marks on both cheeks. He rubbed his cheeks as the two maids apologized repeatedly. He was about to wave them off when Shigure shifted around and raised her knee. "Oh no…" she brought it down…hard right onto his crotch.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

On the way to the port

It had been a couple of hours since the incident and none of the swelling seemed to be going down as Yami limped towards the port as everyone followed behind him. Honestly none of the guys could stop wincing every time he took a step knowing full well how it felt to be kicked there.

The masters all glanced at Shigure silently worried "Shigure…it was an accident right?" Akisame asked referring to what had happened in the morning.

Shigure idly glanced at him "Yes…it was." She stated in her usual drawl.

Everyone accepted it as truth as they all turned their attention back to Yami who was still limping. 'It hurts it hurts it hurts' he kept repeating in his mind every time he took a step. 'Sleeping with her is dangerous.' He concluded as he kept limping.

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we get back to the storyline and YOMI.

I want Fan-art, please draw something for my stories any artist out there please and thank you.

Poll is still on my profile


	10. The Genius

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

* * *

Last time

_The masters all glanced at Shigure silently worried "Shigure…it was an accident right?" Akisame asked referring to what had happened in the morning._

_Shigure idly glanced at him "Yes…it was." She stated in her usual drawl._

_Everyone accepted it as truth as they all turned their attention back to Yami who was still limping. 'It hurts it hurts it hurts' he kept repeating in his mind every time he took a step. 'Sleeping with her is dangerous.' He concluded as he kept limping._

* * *

The genius

It was a normal day in the Ryouzanpaku, relatively that is. Yami, Miu, and Kenichi all stared at the additional two medals that had arrived. "They…they were sent over? These two medals…" Kenichi muttered as he broke out in a cold sweat.

Miu smiled giddily as she twirled around once in joy "Yes…this morning adding two, we have three!" she looked just about ready to squeal as Yami glanced at her in confusion. "White gold…" she trailed off as she started to drool.

Yami slowly inched away from her. "Right…these are announcing intent to challenge you right?" he asked for confirmation as he turned back to Kenichi who nodded his head.

"Yeah…this is YOMI's method of issuing a challenge." He stated nervously as he stared at the two medals.

Chuckling Yami slapped him on the back "Don't worry about it so much you just need to keep training." He announced in a mirthful tone as he broke out into a wide grin. Kenichi of course didn't share his optimism as he tried to run away only to be stopped by Yami who had grabbed onto his collar. "Come on Kenichi man up and face the challenge head on."

Kenichi paused as Miu seemed to be doing some calculations "Actually, these are the ones I've already faced…"

Yami's eye began to twitch "You mean you were freaking out over someone, whom you already defeated, sending you a medal?" he paused as Kenichi nodded his head "You're an idiot."

Miu suddenly turned towards them with a blazing smile that left Kenichi temporarily stunned "Kenichi-san, if we sell them, we can settle Ryouzanpaku's bills for a year." She began in a quivering voice, obviously excited by the whole thing. "What are you going to do with these, heaven sent gifts? Hee, hee"

Yami seemed to stare at her blankly for a moment before muttering "Penny pincher."

"What was that?" Miu screamed as she launched herself at Yami who responded in kind as the two dissolved into a comical dust cloud as the occasional limb could be seen as the two fought.

Kenichi still in thought ran a finger over each medal "Boris Ivanov, Radin Jihan, Kano Shou…" he muttered softly as Miu and Yami paused mid-fight to glance at him in surprise. Neither bothered to get up as Miu, sitting on top of Yami had a fist raised in order to punch him as her other hand gripped his collar. Yami had one arm up to block as the other was reared back in order to punch Miu's stomach. All in all a very comical sight indeed.

Kenichi seemingly did not notice them at all as he continued to speak "These are all proofs of my duels with them."

"But we can't live off those proofs why don't we sell them?" Sakaki asked with his back turned towards Kenichi as Kensei stood next to him.

"Besides…that kid called Kano, he'd happily say 'Sell them!' for Miu's sake." Kensei's statement seemed to drive an arrow through Kenichi's head as he thought 'He might really say that!'

Yami raised an eyebrow "Kano?" he asked having never heard of the person…technically he had never heard of Radin either but the story around Kano sounded more interesting. "Who's that?"

Kensei grinned "A YOMI member who was crushing on Miu for a while and almost stole her from Ken-chan." He paused as he became sullen "He died at the D of D tournament."

Meanwhile Apachai and Shigure stepped in front of the others as they held their arms out in defense. "You can't! You cannot take away Kenichi's memories!" Apachai screamed as he warded off Sakaki and Kensei.

Chuckling Miu spoke "Everyone is just kidding right?" she questioned as she held a hand against her cheek.

Yami stared at her again. "You…really wanted to sell them didn't you?" he asked rhetorically as she glared at him. "Wah…such a scary face." He mocked as he jumped away from her with a grin plastered onto his face.

Kenichi glanced at Akisame "Speaking of which…when Boris and I fought, Koetsuji-sensei defeated his master in Russia, right?" he asked as Akisame nodded his head.

"Yep, now Alexander Gaidar is in the special prison facility for YAMI members. We plan to send all of YAMI there eventually."

Kenichi suddenly let out a breath as he seemed to relax "Great the plan is progressing, I can relax." He muttered tiredly as Yami frowned.

"You really think so?" he asked as he jumped behind Kenichi. "There're still two more YOMI members at school. Add the fact that it's probable for every master in YAMI to have a disciple how many more YOMI members does that leave?"

Akisame nodded his head in agreement as he stared at Kenichi "Exactly, you are still targeted."

Kenichi sighed "I guess…" he mumbled conceding to Yami's point.

"It's true you mustn't only pay attention to what you see." Everyone turned to see the elder standing there with his arms crossed "Everything is like an iceberg, the main part is concealed underwater. Don't let your guard down!"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone processed what had been said. "That is right." Akisame finally muttered as he turned his head towards Kenichi. "If you're careless…"

Yami nodded his head "If you're careless you end up in unfavorable situations." He finished as he frowned and crossed his arms. "However…if you're too careful you tend to overlook the small things. For example there could be a YOMI member who entered school as a freshman right?" he asked

There was silence as they all mused over the possibility. Miu sighed "It's possible…" she admitted having not thought of the possibility. "I guess you're right Yami-san."

Yami nodded his head "Yeah…let's go to school." He muttered as he stood up.

AS they walked to school Kenichi noticed Niijima walking away throwing a piece of bread up into the air and then catching it. "What did he do this time?" he muttered darkly as they entered hearing range.

"That'll teach that super genius to mess with me!" Niijima laughed out loud as Kenichi rushed him.

"You…IDIOT!" catching Niijima by the neck Kenichi performed a perfect Harai Goshi and slammed Niijima into the ground.

Matsui the flag bearer called out "General!" as he turned his head in surprise.

Yami followed the food that had flown out of Niijima's grasp and jumped after them, grabbing each one he landed softly only to glance at a young girl who was staring at him intently. "This is yours right?" he asked as he handed her the food. He ignored the arguing between Kenichi and Niijima behind him as Miu tried to calm them down.

The girl held out her palm in the universal sign to stop "This was a challenge, he has won his prize!" her eyes seemed to bore into Yami as he twitched ever so slightly at the sudden aura.

"Well then…" he began as he shook off the aura. "If you say so…" He continued as he threw the food at Niijima's head hitting him and knocking him off his feet. "YOMI." He finished as he glanced at her.

To her credit she didn't visibly react like the others did. "You know?" she asked more surprised that he could tell right away then by the fact that he knew at all.

"Please…it's so obvious a child could tell. What kind of genius goes to a second rate school like this?" he asked as he gestured to the school building. "The school is mostly a bunch of delinquents with a few honest people here and there."

Kenichi moved to stop Yami but Yami held up a hand to stop him "Kenichi are you that blind? Even if she weren't as smart as she is, you'd be able to tell by her presence. She carried herself like a martial artist trained in the Satsujinken."

The girl turned towards Yami slowly "It seems that you are superior to the rest of the lower beings here." She stated in her monotone as she continued to stare at Yami.

Yami smirked "Oh am I now?" he asked mockingly as he bowed to her. "I am Yami pleasure to meet you."

The girl suddenly attacked him as she gripped his arm and with now visual show of effort tossed him over her shoulder. Twisting his body Yami landed on his feet, un-phased by the attack. "Now that was uncalled for." He stated as he dusted himself off.

"You expect me to believe you're one of the nine-shadow fists?" she asked icily as she glared at him "Don't make me laugh." She charged him again as Miu rushed in to stop her. "I Kushinada Chikage will kill you!"

Yami lightly jumped over her. "I do believe there has been a misunderstanding…" he muttered as he kept just out of her reach. "Yami is my name…I have no affiliation with the organization YAMI." He lightly stepped into her guard and pushed her backwards.

Chikage stared at him. "Fine I accept your answer, red hair."

"I have a name you know." Yami muttered in an annoyed fashion as he once again dusted himself off. "Cheeky brat." He continued as he walked over to Kenichi.

Miu who had been too slow to stop the two stared as Chikage walked away without so much a glance at them. "That girl is YOMI?" she asked quietly as Kenichi began to speak with Yami.

"What was that all about Yami?" he shouted as Yami lightly rapped him on the head. "And what was that for?"

Yami sighed in annoyance "That was for being an idiot and she was YOMI I thought you had heard that part." He paused as he started to walk towards the school building forcing the others to follow after him. "Either way, we know who the fifth YOMI member is."

The day passed quietly as the trio of Ryouzanpaku residents merely kept an eye out for YOMI attacks. When nothing happened the trio made their way home without much urgency. "Well now…today was boring." Yami muttered as he placed his hands behind his head. "Then again that's not necessarily bad." He continued as he gazed at the clouds.

Miu frowned in thought as she leaned towards Yami "We have to keep Chikage-san away from Kenichi-san, he won't lift a hand against her because she's a girl and a child." Yami only nodded his head knowing full well that Kenichi was still adamant that Chikage wasn't part of YOMI.

"Right…" he mumbled as they pushed the doors open to the dojo. "Good luck with that." He mumbled as he walked away leaving a confused Miu behind.

"Miu-san what's wrong?" Kenichi asked as he stepped in front of her. "You're spacing out."

Miu shook her head as she smiled at him "It's nothing Kenichi-san, don't worry."

Kenichi seemed to hesitate to do so, but he nodded nonetheless as he walked away. "If you say so Miu-san." He called back as he dove into his training with Akisame.

Miu watched for a few moments before deciding to go do her chores as she fretted over the whole thing. When everything was finished she headed towards the hot spring where Shigure was taking a bath…with Yami. "Shigure-san, what are you doing?" Miu asked shakily as she stared at the scene in front of her.

Shigure glanced at her as Yami washed her back a blush visible on his face. "Bonding." She muttered in her usual slow manner of speech. When she felt the warm water pour over her back she turned around as Yami did so as well as she began to wash his back. "Want to…join?"

Miu stuttered as she entered the water. "I'll pass." She muttered being mindful to face away from Yami.

When Yami felt the warm water on his back he quickly made his way into the water as far away from Miu as possible. "The water feels nice." He mentioned as he sighed in relief.

"Good." Shigure had entered the bath as well as she sat next to Yami and rested her head against his shoulder. "Miu are you worrying about something?" she asked as she cracked an eye open to stare at the busty blonde.

Miu stared in surprise "Do I look that way?" she asked as she settled down.

Shigure, with a completely straight face, answered "When you're nervous your mole turns red." Miu suddenly sat up straighter as she stared at Shigure in shock while Yami looked away. "Just kidding…we've been together for so long I can tell."

'Shigure made a joke…' Yami mused to himself as he wrapped his arm around Shigure's shoulders.

Miu paused as she tried to explain herself. "When I saw that girl's eyes…it felt like I was looking at myself at that age, or rather what I could've looked like."

Yami saw where this was heading and forcefully entered into a meditative state so that he wouldn't be prying in this heart to heart between two girls. He was eventually awakened by Shigure's consistent shaking as she rocked his body back and forth. "What, I'm awake, I'm awake…" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Time to go." Shigure mumbled as she tilted her head. Yami nodded his head and stood up and walked over to his towel where he proceeded to dry himself off before putting on his clothes.

"Night Shigure." He called out as he left the area. She waved at his retreating back with a smile.

The next morning at school found Yami leaning against the wall as he watched Kenichi and Chikage squatting in front of a flower bed as Kenichi would ask Chikage the various scientific names for the plants. "What is the tea tree's scientific name?" Kenichi asked with a smile as Miu walked into the area.

Chikage blinked once before she answered "Camelia Sinensis."

"Ken-Kenichi-san! What are you doing?" Miu screamed out as she leaned forward to yell at him giving Yami an eyeful.

"Ah…well…watering the flowers." Kenichi suddenly stood up and pointed at Chikage "This kid is really knowledgeable with greenery!" he paused as he considered something "Only her personality is a bit over board."

Chikage scoffed "Don't treat me like a child, knowing this is nothing special."

Yami chuckled nervously "Right…to make things worse he's the one who approached her." He explained as Miu turned on him.

"WHAT!" She screamed as Kenichi explained.

"Because Niijima took her lunch yesterday I gave her our school's most popular chocolate as an apology."

Chikage merely stared forward "I didn't ask you to." She mumbled causing Yami to chuckle again.

Yami watched the whole scene in interest as Niijima called Miu over and the two began to converse with each other. "What's the freak talking to her about?" he wondered as he kept an eye on Chikage.

Kenichi picked up one of the plants and showed it to Chikage "Creeping Wood Sorrel has a string, if you pull it out…look."

Chikage looked surprised as she turned her head away. "What are you trying to say?" she asked bitterly as Yami raised an eyebrow.

Kenichi smiled as he split it in two and handed Chikage the other string. "Make two out of it and then pull like this…" he suddenly pulled as hard as he could "YA!"

Caught off guard, Chikage lunged forward as she shouted "Ah! It's breaking!"

"Right this is the game to see who wins!" Kenichi explained as he continued to pull on the string. "Ha, ha you don't seem to know this game!" Kenichi called out as he laughed.

Yami watched in interest as Chikage, for the moment at least, acted like a regular girl. "Interesting." He mumbled out loud as a smile wormed its way onto his face. He smiled as he watched the two interact. "Well…they seem to get along well enough." He muttered as he continued to watch the rather comical scene in front of him.

* * *

End

I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to fit Yami in without taking away from the story so I'm hopeful for positive responses form you the readers!


	11. my own way

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

Last time

"_Right this is the game to see who wins!" Kenichi explained as he continued to pull on the string. "Ha, ha you don't seem to know this game!" Kenichi called out as he laughed. _

_Yami watched in interest as Chikage, for the moment at least, acted like a regular girl. "Interesting." He mumbled out loud as a smile wormed its way onto his face. He smiled as he watched the two interact. "Well…they seem to get along well enough." He muttered as he continued to watch the rather comical scene in front of him._

* * *

My own way

Yami was walking with Kenichi in the courtyard of the school having been asked by Miu to make sure Kenichi stayed safe. "What am I, a babysitter?" Yami asked himself irritably as Kenichi seemed to be all smiled as he walked. "Tch…this guy sure is optimistic today."

Kenichi suddenly noticed Chikage and, smiling, walked up to her. "Oh, we meet again. How's it going?" he asked with a bright smile adorning his face. Yami merely scratched his head somewhat embarrassed by Kenichi's apparent stupidity.

Chikage glanced at them impassively "That's none of your business." She stated in monotone.

Yami laughed "So cold." He stated casually as Kenichi started to dance around in an attempt to get Chikage to smile, it failed. "What the hell are you doing?" Yami asked as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"It's because she always looks alone, she looks bored." He began as he stopped dancing around like a fool "So I try to cheer her up." Kenichi continued as Yami gazed towards the gymnasium where he could feel Miu staring at them.

Yami rolled his eyes "I think that's her faces default setting." He stated earning him a glare. "Oh, she can glare." Yami muttered sounding genuinely surprised at the visible anger.

Before Chikage could do anything her phone rang. "Ah you're not allowed to use your cell phone at school." Kenichi recited one of the rules a dumb look on his face. Yami merely palmed his face as he motioned for Chikage to go around the corner to answer it.

"I swear you're an idiot." Yami muttered as he turned on Kenichi "She's YOMI you know." He pointed out as Kenichi waved at her retreating form.

"Don't be silly Yami-san there's no way a young girl like that would be involved with YOMI." Kenichi seemed to be absolutely positive about it too. Groaning about stupid idiots Yami threw his hands up into the air in defeat.

"Whatever, if you want to live in a delusional world fine!" Yami stated as he walked a bit away from Kenichi.

"What's his problem?" Kenichi wondered aloud. "Ah Chikage-chan is done." He stated as he walked over to the young girl. "You're done?" he asked as she closed her phone "Let's play!" he shouted as she began to turn around. Yami sighed and walked towards them. "Please don't do that hiding the dislike behind your emotionless face." By now Chikage had turned completely around to face him. "I want to make you smile!" Kenichi thrust his hand forward causing Chikage to reflexively step backwards.

Yami leaned against the wall. "Good reaction." He muttered audibly for Chikage to hear. "Though with this idiot you shouldn't worry about being attacked" True to his word Chikage saw Kenichi holding some sort of plant.

"These are Lagerstroemia buds." Kenichi explained as he showed them to her "Pick them up and flowers appear after you gently rub them." He handed her one as he showed her. "Like this." There was suddenly a small flower in his hand. Chikage glanced at the buds in her hand and began to rub them showing no emotion as they all turned into flowers. "Ca-can't you at least act happy when doing this?" Kenichi asked as he watched her.

Yami chuckled "I think that's as much happiness you'll get her to express." He stated casually, though he was ignored as Kenichi pulled out another plant of sorts.

"Let's try the Miscanthus shooting next!" Kenichi exclaimed as he handed her a leaf. "Hold a Miscanthus leaf like this…oh be careful not to get cut by the edge." He showed her the process before turning to face her. "AND SHOOT!" he shouted as he fired his at Chikage. She dodged to the left while shooting at Kenichi hitting him on the forehead. "I got hit." He stated playfully.

Yami laughed as he watched the two. "Well if it's only this then it's fine." He muttered as he leaned against the wall. "There's no need to dive into conflict is there?" he mumbled to himself as he watched the two interact.

The trio started walking around school Kenichi asking various science related questions the entire time. Passing by the photography club Yami noted that Rachel was acting as model while her brother was aiding the photographers get a better shot. Yami increased his pace in hopes of passing by unnoticed. "Oh my, isn't it Yami-kun!" Rachel shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. 'Damn it.' Yami thought as he watched Kenichi walk away having not noticed his friend's plight. Chikage however did and she merely placed her hands in prayer nodded her head towards him and continued walking.

"Rachel-san…was there something you needed from me?" he asked trying to be polite as he turned to face her despite the fact she was still hanging onto him.

"As a matter of fact…" she began as she guided him into the room. "Could you model with me?" she asked as she got onto the platform used for the models.

Yami glanced at the Photography club. "You guys need a male model?" he asked hoping against all hope that they would say no.

"Yes we do, Rachel-san is very particular about who gets into her pictures." The club president stated as he motioned for Yami to get onto the platform with Rachel. "We're entering these pictures into a contest, the topic being 'Couples'." The president said as Yami got onto the platform albeit reluctantly. "So we'd like to ask you two to get into various…couple poses." The boy tried to explain.

Rachel grinned and jumped into Yami's arms. "Something like this then?" she asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"Perfect." One of the club members said after taking a picture. "Could you give us another one?" they asked as Yami sighed but offered Rachel his arm.

Eyes sparkling, she immediately grabbed a hold of his offered arm and smiled up at him as he smiled down. "You two are naturals at this!" the president declared as he clapped his hands. "Just a few more now"

One of the other members handed them a chair. "Here use this." They stated as Yami sat down. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms loop themselves around his neck as Rachel placed her chin on his shoulder smiling. Smiling himself Yami nuzzled her cheek with his own waiting for the snap of the camera.

"How much longer?" Yami asked through gritted teeth as Rachel seated herself in his lap. "I have places to go you know." He stated trying to ignore the fact the Rachel was sitting on him.

The president smiled "Last one." He announced "Just hold her close to you." Yami sighed but sis as told and wrapped Rachel, who was not expecting anything to happen, in a big hug surprising her. "PERFECT! Alright you two can leave now." He announced as Yami politely set Rachel on the ground before briskly making his way out of the room."

Yami arrived next to Kenichi just in time to see Miu grab Niijima and run screaming her anger. "What did you do this time?" he asked as he stared at Kenichi uncaring that Chikage was glaring at both of them.

Kenichi recoiled in shock. "I did nothing to upset Miu-san!" he shouted in denial as he backed away from Yami who stared at him in an accusatory fashion. "Honestly!"

Yami took a step forward. "Right…and I'm thirty-seven." The sarcasm in his voice was nearly tangible as he roughly jabbed Kenichi's forehead. "For heaven's sake get it in your head that Chikage is YOMI!" he shouted pointing at the young freshman. "I mean look at her, her eyes are screaming 'When can I kill them!' can't you see it?"

Kenichi frowned and turned away from Yami. "What non-sense are you spouting now Yami-san?" he asked causing Yami to pull his hair out in frustration.

"You know what? Fine if you want her to take your head be that way! Don't say I didn't warn you when we have to bail your ass out of trouble later." That said Yami stormed off to be on his own.

"What's his problem?" Kenichi asked aloud causing Chikage who had said nothing during the small argument to palm her face.

* * *

Later that night

Kenichi, having just used the public toilet was walking back to his room in the middle of the night. "Public toilets are a pain in the ass." He muttered sleepily as he walked. "Though the bath is an Onsen, this is so weird." He continued pausing as he sensed something on the roof.

It was Miu dressed in her kitten paw print pajama shirt. She was staring at the moon contemplating something, what Kenichi couldn't tell. Nodding his head he began to climb up to join her. She noticed him instantly turning her head to face him. "Good evening!" Kenichi called out as he waved up at her.

"Kenichi-san!" Miu muttered as she smiled down at him. Unknown to either of them Yami had just poked his head out of the room below them. Hearing them speak he stepped out of the door and stood underneath them calmly listening.

"It's been a while since we've met here…Miu-san's favorite spot." Kenichi began as he sat next to her.

Miu smiled "Yeah." She muttered as she went back to watching the moon. "It has hasn't it?" she asked as she pulled her knees closer for warmth.

Kenichi smiled "If I recall, we were talking about our dreams right? I want to win the Naoki Prize and Miu-san wants to become a beautiful bride."

Blushing Miu started waving her arms around frantically "Stop this already!" she shouted causing Yami to chuckle.

There was a moment's pause as Kenichi turned his head towards Miu. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked with a smile on his face.

She paused as if trying to think of what to say. "Kenichi-san…you're quite the Casanova aren't you?" she asked causing Kenichi to blink in surprise.

"What are you saying?" he asked sounding genuinely confused "I don't remember any girls who were attracted to me." He stated easing Miu's heart a little.

She sighed "You've been pretty close with that first year student Kushinada." She pointed out causing Kenichi to laugh.

"Well yeah…" he began with another laugh. "Because I have a Imouto, so I get along with Children." He admitted the smile not leaving his face.

Snapping her head towards him in surprise Miu stared at him for a moment before speaking. "A sister?" she asked causing him to nod his head. "A sister! So you see her as a sister? Just a sister!" Kenichi sweat dropped as did Yami. Miu on the other hand looked extremely happy as she turned her attention back towards the sky.

Kenichi sighed "I know…that kid Kushinada Chikage is YOMI." he announced causing Miu to snap her head towards him so quickly he was worried she may get whiplash.

"Then why?" she asked softly. "Why were you acting ignorant when Yami-san was telling you all those times?" she asked quietly as she turned away.

Kenichi gave her a small smile "I'm trying not to overlook the fact that even though she is YOMI she is also a child, so if I can befriend her…" he trailed off. "Yeah, this isn't a clash between powers this is my own way to fight!" he declared making him seem kind of cool. "Besides I can't think of any other way, she's a girl and a child!" Yami just lost all of the respect that Kenichi had built up within him.

"Idiot." Yami muttered as he leaned against the wall. "You really are an idiot, Kenichi."

Miu smiled at him "I hope it goes well Kenichi-san." The two dwindled into idle chatter as Yami sighed

"Well…it looks like Kenichi isn't as much as a douche bag as I thought he was…still a douche, but not so much as I thought." He sighed to himself as he stared at the moon. "The next month or two is going to be really bothersome…" he would later regret having been right.

* * *

End

I hope everyone like it even though it was short. Story ideas for the anyone who wants to, to give them a try.


	12. The Crazy American

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

This story is actually one of the harder ones for me to update mostly because I can't decide how I want to do things. Either way enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

Last time

"_Idiot." Yami muttered as he leaned against the wall. "You really are an idiot, Kenichi."_

_Miu smiled at him "I hope it goes well Kenichi-san." The two dwindled into idle chatter as Yami sighed_

"_Well…it looks like Kenichi isn't as much as a douche bag as I thought he was…still a douche, but not so much as I thought." He sighed to himself as he stared at the moon. "The next month or two is going to be really bothersome…" he would later regret having been right._

* * *

The Crazy American Girl

It was early in the morning when Kenichi was approached by Akisame. "Is everything returning to normal at school Kenichi-kun?" he asked stroking his beard as was the norm for the man.

Yami snorted in disdain "When is it ever normal?" he asked rhetorically. "As long as YOMI still attends it will never be normal at school." He continued earning a glance of disapproval from Miu.

"Hush Yami-san." She whispered harshly causing him to shrug his shoulders impassively.

Kenichi chuckled nervously "More or less, if possible I want to avoid fighting Chikage-san." He admitted causing Miu to glance at him affectionately.

"There's no way you can fight her since she's a girl." She stated knowing his rather chauvinistic view on the matter. She sighed heavily as her face hardened "If this goes into an unpredictable state then I guess I'll have to…" she trailed off in thought.

Both Yami and Kenichi suddenly had the vision of Miu standing over a beaten Chikage, as the younger girl bled from having her head smashed into a nearby wall. Shuddering at the image both boys glanced at each other before nodding. 'Best not let her fight.' They thought as one.

Kenichi firmly planted his hands on Miu's shoulders catching her attention "Lets try to find a peaceful solution to all this!" he cried out surprising her a bit. Kenichi eventually managed to calm down enough to ask a question that had been bothering him "But even though she's YOMI is that child really that strong?"

Yami sighed and pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "A prodigy…right Koetsuji-san?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "That child is a prodigy at the martial arts."

Akisame nodded his head as he drank his tea. "Yes, though this is only a rumor I heard that there was a young girl going around and challenging all the dojos she comes across." He took a breath as Kenichi listened intently "Apparently she can see through a person's center of gravity with terrifying ease."

"Oh how scary." Yami muttered with a grin as he hopped around on one foot. "Sounds strong." He continued sounding excited.

Miu and Kenichi sweat dropped seeing their friend's eager face as he hopped around. "Yami-san certainly is excited today." Miu stated off hand as she took a seat.

Akisame seemed to smile a bit before he continued his speech. "If someone with talent is a genius then someone born with those talents is called a prodigy." He explained as Shigure hung upside down behind him. "They comprehend in a day what others take months to learn."

Kenichi pointed at Miu with a happy expression on his face. "Then Miu-san must also be a prodigy right?" he asked in his stupid I got something right face. Yami rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall again.

Sakaki smirked as he took a sip of his beer. "You could say that." He conceded his smile never leaving his face. "Even Apachai and Shigure are considered prodigies." He stated turning the heads of Yami and Kenichi as the two waved happily at them.

Yami sighed "Just because you're born with talent doesn't mean you always will be talented." He pointed out causing the masters to nod their heads in agreement.

"True, if a prodigy only relies on their natural skills they eventually become an ordinary person." Akisame explained as Apachai walked up behind Kenichi laughing.

"With 10 you're a prodigy, with 15 you're talented and with 20 you're ordinary!" he cried out smiling the entire time. Kenichi seemed to grimace at Apachai's words causing Yami to chuckle.

Angered by all their talk of geniuses and prodigies Kenichi suddenly exploded "She's just a genius so what?" he shouted in anger. "Even I was referred to as a genius back then!"

Akisame raised an eyebrow "First I've heard about it…" he muttered before looking at Kenichi more seriously "What was so special about you?" he asked.

Kenichi fist raised explained "When I was little, my body was so weak they gave me the nickname…SHINDOU!" There was a moment as everyone just stared at Kenichi who had has arm up like it was something to be proud of.

Yami sighed and pushed off the wall "Kenichi…" he began as he charged the band-aid wearing teen "You're an idiot!" he roared as he clothes lined the teen sending him sprawling on the ground groaning in pain. "Moron." He muttered disdainfully as he made his way out the door. "I'm going out for a bit." He called back as he waved.

Shigure looked at Yami's retreating back and back to Kenichi a couple of times before she waved goodbye and made to follow him. "Yami…wait." She half shouted as she caught up to him easily enough.

Yami raised an eyebrow "Shigure?" he asked curiously as he continued walking. "Thought you were playing with Kenichi and the others." He mumbled as he walked through the park at a leisurely pace.

Shigure stared at him whit a ghost of a smile "I wanted to…be with Yami." She stated slowly before looping an arm around his shoulder pulling him a little closer. "Date." She nodded happily causing Yami to smile despite himself.

"Alright…what do you like to do other than training?" he asked as one or two citizens pointed them out and whispered amongst themselves though both martial artists ignored them

Shigure placed her unused hand on her chin in order to think. "Fun…things." She eventually answered causing Yami to stumble over his own feet at the simple answer. The two were in a park meaning, Yami fell face first into the dirt.

"Well…then…" he mumbled as he pulled his face out of the ground and spat out some stray grass. "That leaves a lot of things open to do." He pointed out as he moved into a sitting position.

Shigure knelt next to him and pulled him to her. "Then we …look." She stated simply as she gazed at the sky with great intensity.

'I don't think that's something to get so worked up about.' Yami thought to himself as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. "How about we go to a movie then?" he suggested with an uneasy smile, unsure if Shigure even knew what a movie was.

Shigure's eyes lit up at the idea, though one would find it hard to tell less they knew her personally. "Good…idea Yami." She muttered as she pulled him into a hug before standing up and pulling him up with her. "Let's…go!" she pumped her fist even as she spoke in monotone

"Is she really excited?" Yami asked quietly unsure about how to interpret Shigure's motions. "Well…whatever." He eventually said before dusting himself off and leading Shigure towards the nearest theatre. "So…what do you want to watch?"

"Is that him?" a heavily accented voice asked before handing the binoculars to someone else "Well Miyako?"

Miyako nodded her head slowly as she smiled at a blonde woman standing next to her idly fiddling with a lock of her red hair. "Yeah that's him Angelica, and if you can catch him he's all yours." She stated with a smile as the blonde haired woman's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"What about the woman with him?" she asked adjusting the rope attached to her side. "She seems close to him."

Miyako glared at Shigure's form scoffing as she did so. "Do what ever you want with her…She's not good enough for my Otouto!" she declared venomously as she bit her thumb in frustration at being reminded about the woman so close to her brother.

Angelica shrugged "Personally think she's cute myself." She admitted as she adjusted her cowboy hat and boots. "Well either way I'm going in now." With that said she hopped off the building using the lasso at her hips as a way of descending the building she had been on.

Miyako scowled "She may be crazy but Angelica is a woman I'd trust with my Otouto any day of the year." She muttered as she turned around and left content with knowing by this time tomorrow Kagirinai Yami would be rescued from the ninja freak and safely in the arms of her trusted Angelica.

"So which movie do you want to see?" Yami asked as he pointed at the various titles on the board above the clerks head. "Pick any one." He urged her as she took her time looking over each one.

"That…one!" she pointed out a zombie movie that was showing in a couple of minutes. "It sounds…fun." She declared causing Yami to face palm.

'I don't really like that type of movie…' he thought to himself as he paid for the tickets and lead Shigure into the theatre. 'I hope it isn't too bad.'

Angelica shivered as she looked at the movie they picked "Of all the rotten…" she muttered angrily "I hate these types of movies!" she hissed causing a few people to back away from her. "Can I help you…?" the clerk asked somewhat nervously causing Angelica to swerve to face her. "Yes one ticket for Left 2 Die please" Angelica smiled as she accepted the ticket and entered the theatre. 'There he is!' she thought as she spotted Yami's red hair. "Lucky there's a seat next to him too!" she whispered as she quickly moved to take the seat knowing that the ninja woman was staring at her.

Shigure stared for a few more seconds at the odd blonde haired woman who had so hastily sat down next to Yami. "Weird." She mumbled loud enough to catch Yami's attention.

"You say something Shigure?" he asked curiously as the previews started showing as the house dimmed down their lights.

"Nothing!" she whispered playfully as she wrapped an arm around Yami's arm.

Yami gazed at her for a moment before shrugging and turned his attention onto the big screen. Soon the movie started, and needless to say…it scared the shit out of most of the audience. "Holy shit that thing came out of nowhere!" Yami whispered clutching Shigure's arm with his own his heart beating a mile a minute. "Shigure you're hurting my…arm?" Yami looked to his left and noticed for the first time that there was a blonde haired woman sitting next to him clutching his arm like a lifeline. "Who…?" he was interrupted as one of the humans set off a large explosion causing the woman to freak out as she jumped nearly six feet into the air before landing in his lap clutching his neck like it would keep her safe.

Shigure glared disdainfully at the woman pushing her off of Yami before settling herself into his lap passively "Mine…" she mumbled as the sound of crying caught their attention. On the screen was a crying little girl who was rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands and one of the survivors as the group called themselves was approaching her to see what was wrong. "**Hey you all…"** the person never got to finish as the girl turned, screeched and swung her hands, which turned out to be giant claws, slicing his head clean off his shoulders before screeching again and running away. Shigure noted with some satisfaction that Yami had pulled her closer to him in his own fear, but to her own annoyance the other woman had freaked out again was now sitting in her lap clutching Shigure like a little child.

An hour later the last survivors, a young couple was being flown away by helicopter into the sunset as the two cried both in sadness and relief as they clutched each others sobbing forms. "Finally it's over!" Yami cheered as he took time to finally realize his situation. "Uh…what happened?" he asked noting that Shigure was sitting in his lap and the blonde from earlier was sitting in Shigure's lap.

"Is it over?" the blonde whimpered as she peered over her arms at the screen. "It is!" she nearly shouted in joy as she finally realized what she was doing. "Oh…oops." She mumbled seeing Shigure's annoyed face inches from her own. Hastily getting up she bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry!" she stated as the couple finally took note of her western accent. "I'm not good with horror flicks." She admitted as she rubbed her head.

"Then why did you watch it?" Yami asked suspiciously as he squinted his eyes trying to see if there was something off about her. Other than her thigh high shorts and much too small shirt that barely covered her generous bust there wasn't much off about her at all. "You an American or something?" he asked

She smiled and nodded "Yeah…You mind marrying me?" she asked completely out of the blue. "Your sister wants me to."

Shigure simply hugged Yami to her bosom, "Mine." She stated possessively as she stared unblinkingly at the American.

"Aw don't be like that. I'm Angelica by the way, my friends back home call me Angel." She winked while doing a pose

Yami's face could best described as a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and worried. "Why do you want to marry me again?" he asked having missed the first part.

Angelica smirked before moving into his face kissing him on the cheek, making sure to leave a mark. "Cause your sister wants us to, you're hot, she's hot and I'm bi."

Yami and Shigure shared a look before turning back to Angelica and crossing their arms in an X "Denied." They stated causing her to frown.

"Well in that case…" she trailed off. Suddenly Yami found himself hogtied and on her shoulders as she made her getaway "I'll be taking him!" she shouted back as Shigure quickly gave chase irritated that the American had taken her by surprise.

What ensued could very well be considered the craziest half hour of Yami's young life. "I'm going to die." He mumbled to himself as Angelica used her lasso to climb up a construction site as Shigure deftly followed her using what she could to ascend the structure. "I'm seriously going to die."

"Ah shut up you ain't going to die." Angelica stated giving him a spank on the ass "Quit yer whining and let me work!" Yami could've sworn she muttered, "You're lucky you have such a nice ass" under her breath.

Shigure landed in front of her and pointed her katana at Angelica's face. "Give him back." She stated in a stern, monotonous voice.

"Make me ninja girl."

"God damn it listen to her you crazy American!" Yami shouted as he wiggled around in her grip.

"Hey stop moving around Yami! I'm trying to fend off some crazy ninja chick and you moving around ain't helping!" She lashed out at Shigure's approaching form with her lasso forcing the swordswoman to dodge less she end up tied up like Yami. "See what you made me do I missed!" the America hissed angrily as she spanked Yami again.

"OW! This is sexual abuse!" He shouted in anger only to be spanked again.

"Does it look like I care?" she retorted as she lashed out at Shigure again who circled around the pair like a panther looking for an opening.

"No so put me down and go home you crazy American!" he shouted as he continued to struggle "I live with her anyways!" He noticed immediately that she stiffened up. "Yeah that's right we live in the same house!"

Shigure narrowed her eyes as she watched the surprisingly skilled American turn an odd shade of red in what she assumed was anger. "You know…I think I like a man with experience." The American muttered face still red.

Yami's face suddenly tinged pink as well as he realized what Angelica was thinking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute there Cowgirl…we didn't do anything like THAT yet."

Shigure took the distraction and slid behind the distracted blonde striking a pressure point that knocked the woman out. "You…okay?" she asked once she checked to make sure the other woman was fine.

Yami pouted and looked away. "I hate being saved." He muttered as he looked away. "Makes me feel weak." He groused as he let Shigure help untie his bindings. "Crazy chick knew how to tie a knot." He stated as he threw the last bits of rope onto the floor.

"Want…lunch?" Shigure asked completely ignoring the ranting teen as she dusted herself off and started leaving the site.

"Yeah sure where we going?" Yami asked his earlier ramblings seemingly forgotten in the face of his hunger.

* * *

End

Originally I was going to start the Rachel (Lucha girl) part of the story but then I decided that Yami needed a bit more of his own personal problems to deal with so I did this instead. Admittedly this isn't another "arc" just a filler chap though Angelica will make multiple other appearances as will Irina from the "Boris" part. However, what I don't know as of yet is their intentions towards Yami and no I will not accept any suggestions I will make my own stuff as I go, it's easier that way people who put forth ideas usually give way too much details for an author to work it in nicely.

Also there will be Yami-centric arcs where the main problem is in fact Yami's not Kenichi's though Kenichi will stick his nose in as is usual for main characters (They can't help butting in on other people's problems.)

Last thing, stop telling me what pairings to do I'll do what I want Yami marries whoever the hell I want him to marry quit asking for your own favored couples.


	13. Masters at work

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

This story is actually one of the harder ones for me to update mostly because I can't decide how I want to do things. Either way enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

_Last time_

_Yami pouted and looked away. "I hate being saved." He muttered as he looked away. "Makes me feel weak." He groused as he let Shigure help untie his bindings. "Crazy chick knew how to tie a knot." He stated as he threw the last bits of rope onto the floor._

"_Want…lunch?" Shigure asked completely ignoring the ranting teen as she dusted herself off and started leaving the site._

"_Yeah sure where we going?" Yami asked his earlier ramblings seemingly forgotten in the face of his hunger._

* * *

Masters at work

Shigure led Yami through Yokohama Chinatown towards the restaurant ran by Ma Kensei's uncle simply known to his peers as Hakubi. "Hakubi has…good food." Shigure explained when Yami asked why Chinese food.

"Well…okay…" he conceded seeing no reason not to go. He blinked seeing a familiar face. "Hey isn't that Apachai and Kenichi?" he asked pointing the two out just as Apachai smashed Kenichi's face into a pillar as a girl just missed hugging Kenichi. "He's going to die some day isn't he?" Shigure nodded her head looking unconcerned.

"Yo Kenichi what are you doing here?" Yami called out as they walked up to them as Apachai stated that it was a false alarm and that the girl was Kensei's daughter.

"It hurts…please kill me now." Kenichi moaned in pain as he was slapped around by Renka who was trying to wake him up.

Yami sweat dropped "I think you're making it worse." He pointed out helpfully as Shigure sat at a table motioning for Yami to join her.

Renka paused and turned towards him. "Who are you and what are you doing with the ninja girl who always punishes daddy?"

"I'm Yami…" he could say no more as he was decked as Renka snarled at him lowering his foot. Sitting up in pain he glared at her. "What the hell is your problem?" he shouted rubbing his sore jaw. "That's my name damn it!"

Shigure helped Yami to his feet and then hugged him. "Mine." She stated staring at Renka.

"Eh?" Renka couldn't believe her eyes. "You two are d-d-dating?" she asked shakily pointing at the two.

"Fiancé" Yami corrected glancing at the other three occupants of the room who looked on in interest. "She won Okaa-sama's competition and therefore gets Kaa-sama's approval for marriage."

"WHAT?" Renka shouted gob smacked as she stared open mouthed at the professed couple.

"As interesting as this is, is what you said true? Black Tiger's pursuers are in Japan?" one of three injured teens asked

"We're already in the territory of the Ma clan's Phoenix alliance. They must have sent someone pretty tough." The girl continued looking a little tense.

"Eh not to be rude…but who the hell are you three?" Yami asked looking completely bored with the subject already.

Kenichi smiled as he stepped forward. "These are former members of the Black Tiger organization: Gaku Shin Ten from the Taichi Clan, Chou Yinrin from the Hakke Clan, and Yo Tekkai from the Shinyi Clan." He introduced them from right to left. "Miu-san and I fought them in the D of D tournament a while back. Speaking of which…you mean everyone wasn't severely injured?" Kenichi looked a little upset with Renka as he glared.

"Ehhehe I exaggerated a little bit." Renka admitted while sticking her tongue out. Her face took a more concerned tone as she stared at Kenichi a little bit longer.

Yami rubbed his forehead. "Can we order some food I'm hungry." He asked holding up a menu. "I mean that's why Shigure and I stopped by." Renka smiled

"Yay paying customers!" she quickly pulled out pen and paper as she made her way over to Yami's table while the three injured kept on talking amongst themselves.

"Who exactly was sent?" Gaku asked facing his companions "Damn seems like it's getting serious now." He muttered biting his thumb in frustration.

Renka looked up from writing down orders as she smiled "What are you worried about?" She suddenly hugged Kenichi's arm. "Because I Ma Renka and Ryouzanpaku's Shirahama Kenichi are here, we can beat any assassin with our combined strength!"

"Don't forget Apachai!" the Thai man added pointing to himself. "Apa Shigure and Yami also help right?" he asked the two waiting for their food. Shigure glanced at Yami then back at Apachai before nodding her head.

Yami shook his head "There are many masters out there." He muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Many out there that match the Ryouzanpaku never know maybe one of those are coming?" he asked with a smirk on his face scaring Kenichi.

"Yami-san don't scare me!" he complained shaking like a leaf. "Besides there aren't many living creatures out there that can match Apachai-san right?" he asked turning towards the Bronze giant.

Apachai shook his head "Apapa, I don't know~, don't think that only Ryouzanpaku and Yami are masters the world of martial arts is huge and there are many unknown masters." The Thai man explained simply a smile on his face.

Yami chuckled at the face Kenichi was making "Yes Kenichi there are masters we've never seen." He shifted his gaze to the three former Black Tiger members who were making to leave unannounced. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked causing the three to freeze mid-step.

Gaku looked over his shoulder at Yami "We've stayed here too long already." He stated nonchalantly.

Yami merely raised an eyebrow as Kenichi got in front of them. "I understand you don't want to involve us, but how far do you think you can escape to with those injuries?" he asked seriously causing Gaku to click his tongue in annoyance.

"In order to survive we'd do anything…don't forget what that guy said." Gaku responded after a moment's pause. "To put it simply we're your enemies." Before he could say anything else he was decked by a ferocious punch from Apachai as Shigure placed a hand on her sword.

"Gaku!" "What are you doing?" Gaku's two companions screamed as they caught their friend. Apachai ignored them as his attention zeroed in on cracks forming in the wall at a rapid pace.

Suddenly the wall shattered as Apachai was attacked by a massive barrage of punches which he took the brunt of through his arms which he had managed to raise in time to defend.

Yami shielded his eyes as debris flew everywhere. "That was…" he began as he stared at the newcomer. "Honshiken!" Gaku gasped in surprise and horror.

"Apachai-san!" Kenichi shouted seeing the Thai fighter on the ground seeming to be in pain.

"Should you step in Shigure?" Yami asked Shigure who had released her grip and seemed to relax.

"No…Apachai will handle…it." She decided as she watched. Yami shrugged his shoulders accepting her answer as he sat back down.

"Look isn't it just as I said Pisuke-kun?" the newcomer asked the caged bird he carried with him. As the dust settled the attacker was revealed to be a rather muscled Chinese man with a long mustache that reached his chin. He wore the garb associated with Chinese martial arts while also carrying a small bird cage in his right hand. "Work given by the boss Wong always has strong foes." He stated staring down at Apachai.

"It's really him!" Gaku Screamed shrinking away from the man. "The Honshiken Master who's killed more than any plague…the human calamity Kei Retsumin!"

Yami scratched his head in confusion. "Who?" he wondered to himself as he watched the scene with mild interest.

He was ignored as Retsumin looked over his shoulder "The targets are behind me, but if I turn around it will be dangerous Pisuke-kun." He stated still talking to the bird.

"Apachai-san are you alright?" Kenichi called out in worry. "Shigure-san, you aren't going to help?" he asked turning towards the other master of Ryouzanpaku. She simply shook her head.

"APAPA!" Apachai shouted as he stood up ripping the remains of his shirt off.

"Oh he stood up Pisuke-kun." Retsumin stated while placing the cage on top of his head. "Looks like I can't deal with him with only one arm." The Assassin muttered as he launched an attack at Apachai.

Apachai wasted no time as his eyes started to glow launching a vicious attack with his knee. Retsumin redirected his own attack and blocked Apachai's kick with his fists. In the flurry of attacks Retsumin knocked Apachai backwards into a pillar destroying it with ease. "This is the first time I've seen such a fast kick." He admitted still in the position he had been after delivering the knock back punch.

Renka was less then happy. "The shop's getting wrecked!" she complained worried what Hakubi may do once he found out.

Kenichi was similarly worried but for differing reasons. "He stopped Apachai's kick with punches!" he gasped in shock. He glanced at the three Chinese teens on the other side of the shop "Now's your chance! Come over here you three!"

They made to move but Renka stopped them "No one move!" she screamed a cold sweat pouring down her face. Just as she spoke the ground in front of the three shattered stunning the trio and forcing them back into their original positions.

"What's going on?" Gaku screamed

"Have none of you realized this complex situation?" Renka asked staring with wide frightened eyes at the fight right in front of her. "Because of Apachai's threat, he couldn't kill those three yet… Because of Kei's threat to us, Apachai cannot go all out." She paused as everyone absorbed the information. "If we act now leading to the power balance being destroyed all of us could be smashed into mince meat instantly!"

Yami narrowed his eyes "Shigure is it me or are there paths coming from those two all over the place?" he asked scanning the area. Shigure nodded

"Attack…trails." She muttered watching the fight with interest. "Masters try to predict what their opponents next moves will be and divert their trails.

Kenichi began to sweat as he tried not to move unable to see the trails like Shigure, Yami and Renka could. ""I've heard about this from my masters; the better you are at the martial arts the more it seems like a strategic game of chess."

Renka seemed even more shaken up "Yeah can't you see it. "If he attacks this way, you have to counter that way…and stuff" it's an incredible clash!" She suddenly leaned to her right "Gyaa!" Yami noticed that intertwining trails had been just where Renka's head had been

Meanwhile the two masters were still trying to see through the other's next move as they stared each other down. Suddenly Gaku's shoulder was ripped at the seams as he instinctively leaned to his right. Apachai was there in an instant fending off Kei's attack and then the two switched spots in another clash. "What happened they suddenly switched places!" Gaku shouted back away slightly.

Suddenly a new voice floated down from above "Ms. Renka we need to stock the food up for tomorrow…" Kei and Apachai moved instantly as they fought around the worker who didn't seem to notice them "How many boxes of Shourunpou do we…"She suddenly covered her head realizing something was wrong "What is this?" she screamed in fright.

"Just take the day off and go home!" Renka shouted looking over her shoulder. Running away the woman shouted "YES!" and then disappeared out of the store.

Gaku pointed to where Kei had been "This time he completely disappeared!" he shouted as Yo looked up and gaped "The second floor exploded!" he shouted in surprise.

Renka looked at Kenichi from the corner of her eyes "Apachai just blocked his attacks on the second floor." She explained.

Kenichi grimaced as he turned back to the fight "But to be able to fight evenly with Apachai-san with his fists…this man is…"

Gaku glanced over "It's Honshiken." He declared "it's said to be "intense as the rain and faster than a whip." It's a Chinese Kempo based on fast thrusts!" Gaku shivered "This man using the Honshiken, Kei Retsumin, has always been the assassin of the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance…when one of his targets hid in a village instead of asking for the hideout he killed everyone in the village…that's why we call him the human calamity! He's killed more people than any plague." The side of Gaku's fists was nicked causing him to flinch.

"That was close Pisuke-kun" Kei muttered without looking back at Gaku.

Yo reached for a Guan Do "You bastard!" he shouted.

Apachai saw this "Stop it!" he shouted before the weapons exploded injuring Yo. Suddenly there was a circle of after images around the trio as Apachai fended Kei off.

Yami shuddered "Such intensity…Shigure we need to get that bird out of the way…Apachai won't fight at his hardest with that bird on his head."

Shigure nodded and pulled out a Kusari-gama. "An opening!" Kei shouted glancing a blow off of Apachai's shoulder. Shigure threw the chain at the cage, but was forced to jump out of the way as Kei launched an attack at her. Yami keeping pace with Shigure grunted "No good eh?" he wondered squatting on a piece of undestroyed railing on the second floor.

Shigure stared at her weapon for a bit "Broken…" she whined pitifully

"Well done Yami, Shigure!" Apachai shouted Kei having been distracted enough for Apachai to drive him away from the trio. "If you hadn't distracted him I would not have been able to protect those children." He stated as the fist marks on his back became visible.

Yami clicked his tongue "Shigure should we try again?" he asked leaning forward a little bit. "I might be able to grab the cage before being knocked away."

Shigure nodded her head Pulling out two knives she prepped them for a throw. "Now…" she muttered throwing the first one. It was knocked away easily as Yami dropped down to the ground on all fours before zipping forward much like a wolf. Making sure to avoid all of the trails Yami advanced and launched himself at the cage. Shigure seeing Kei about to react threw her second knife at Kei's head distracting him enough for Yami to grab hold of the cage. Kei immediately lashed out hitting Yami in the stomach knocking him towards Kenichi who used his knowledge of momentum to stop Yami's movement.

"Yami-san are you alright?" he asked seeing the smoke rising from where Kei had struck the fiery haired teen. Yami Chuckled "Yeah…" he muttered as he slowly uncurled himself revealing that he held the cage of the bird. "Apachai we have the bird!" he called out before coughing up some blood. "Oh that hurt." He moaned holding his stomach.

Kei sighed "When Pisuke-kun isn't around I get serious…" he suddenly launched a barrage of attacks too fast for any of the disciple classed fighters to see. "Honshi Hasenda!"

Covering their eyes Kenichi and Yami both gasped "What a fierce attack" Kenichi muttered trying to watch. Yami sat on the ground and winced in pain. "Last time I do something like that" he muttered as Renka placed her hand on his head. "Hey…" he whined not liking the treatment.

Suddenly Apachai seemed to dwarf Kei as he launched his own barrage as his eyes began to glow. "APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!" Kei tried to block but one punch broke through opening him up to the rest of Apachai's salvo.

Everyone stared in shock before the realization kicked in as Kenichi, Renka and Yami cringed. Like wise the three former Black Tiger members drew back in shock as Yo covered his ears while Chou covered her eyes. Apachai did not stop not even when Kei fell to the floor obviously venting the anger he had about the bird possibly getting hurt. "YABA DABA DOO~!" Apachai shouted as he punched Kei a last few times "Secret technique! The Punch you don't let children see!"

Kenichi and Renka shakily made their way out "We saw it…" Kenichi muttered still dizzy

"Ah the shop!" Renka screamed worried.

A little while later members of the Black Tiger White Dragon alliance dragged Kei away his body full of fist marks. "Phew it looks like since their Master was beaten up all the others are retreating." Kenichi muttered wiping his brow.

Renka smiled as she hugged Kenichi's arm "It was all thanks to Yami." She stated hugging his arm further into her breasts. "But I still like Kenichi more!" she declared causing Yami who was behind Kenichi to laugh. Kenichi embarrassed pulled his arm away in a hurry as Apachai let the bird which had been left behind out of its cage.

Renka smiled before digging her chest into Kenichi's back. "That man would've killed the bird eventually anyways, so isn't this a better solution?" she asked Apachai who smiled.

Yami staggered a little only to be supported by Shigure who had taken a little longer to lament her broken weapon. "Ah just let the bird go free somewhere it can survive or better yet find someone who can properly take care of it." He suggested as Apachai nodded in agreement.

"You guys look after it!" he pointed at Gaku and company.

"We're on the run now how can we look after a bird?" Chou asked calmly pointing out the flaw in Apachai's plan.

"No need to worry" a new voice declared. Renka blinked before happily turning to the new face. "Uncle Hakubi!" she cried cheerfully.

Kenichi instantly bowed his head "It's been a while thank you for your treatment last time."

Apachai waved "Yo I'm Apachai welcome back!"

Hakubi chuckled "I'm back." Turning to the three on the run teens he smiled "You're the group called Santoryuu right?" he asked calmly "You no longer need to run."

"Wait what?" they asked in unison.

"From now on you three are going to be working in this restaurant Gekirin" Hakubi explained calmly even as a menacing aura started appearing around him "Even though I was a bit careless and left for a bit. From now on if one or two masters at his level show up I can deal with them on my own so don't worry."

"Finally a safe place" Yo muttered on the verge of tears.

"Quit it Yo we can't burden the members of the Phoenix Alliance any longer." Gaku reprimanded his friend.

"It's an honest request from my Nephew Kensei." Hakubi stated as a way of relieving their worries. "Now…What have you done to my restaurant? I'll let you work here, so don't be shy, just stay here. Or should I say, don't even try to escape." Hakubi seemed a little angry.

Apa! See you later Pisuke! Let's go home Kenichi." Apachai stated carrying Kenichi under his arm. Yami nodded at Shigure and with her aid followed after Apachai.

"Ah Yami-kun." Hakubi called out. Yami turned his head as Shigure supported his body. "I heard what you did…you have a good heart boy. Feel free to stop by sometime the first dish is on the house."

Yami smiled and nodded his head. As the group of four made their way home, at a sedate pace for Yami's benefit, the heard a loud grumbling. Kenichi, Shigure, and Apachai all turned to stare at Yami who blushed. "We…never did get food did we?" he asked coughing into his hand.

Kenichi couldn't help it as he started to laugh. He was followed shortly afterwards by Apachai who was much louder as Shigure smiled knowingly. Arriving at the Ryouzanpaku Dojo Kenichi loudly announced "We're home!"

Miu poked her head out from the house with a warm smile on her face. "Kenichi-san welcome back!" she called out. Opening her eyes which had been closed in her smile she gasped seeing the sate Apachai and Yami were in. "Akisame-san Ma-san come quickly!" she called out loud as she rushed over to check on the two injured, though Apachai didn't seem so at all.

Akisame slowly peered out at Miu "Miu what is it?" he asked before seeing the state Yami was in. "Oh what happened to you?" he asked casually walking up to the red haired teen.

"Chinese master punched me." Yami muttered with a slight wince "Honshiken style or something like that." He continued as Kensei approached him as well.

Kensei nodded his head "That would be pretty serious." He agreed as he looked over Yami's wounds. "Overall though it shouldn't be too dangerous." The Kempo master declared standing straight. "You got lucky it seems."

Yami nodded weakly "I guess so…don't feel like I did though." He chuckled before clutching his stomach moaning in pain. "Can't laugh…" he whispered painfully.

The others laughed at his misfortune as Akisame led Yami into an infirmary like room where Kensei and He could get a better look to make sure nothing was wrong. "Well other than a nasty looking bruise nothing is wrong." Kensei stated clapping his hands together.

Yami smiled though he winced in pain as he tried to move on his own. "Yeah…I think I'm going to go sit in the living room." He muttered weakly hobbling off down the hall.

When the masters were sure he was out of earshot they all turned towards Shigure. "Well what do you think?" Akisame asked shooing Kenichi and Miu out the door as well.

Shigure smiled ever so slightly. "Agile…wolf like movements" she stated referring to when Yami snatched the caged bird away from Kei.

Hayato rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds more like instincts than any known martial arts to me." He offered his own opinion.

Sakaki laughed evilly, though it was normal for him, "We got a master candidate on our hands do we?" he asked with a smirk. The other masters suddenly had glowing eyes as they all grinned.

Meanwhile in the living room clutching his stomach in pain Yami shivered as a cold sweat developed on the back of his neck. "Oh god what's going to happen to me now?" he whispered fearfully.

* * *

End 

Well I finally finished this chapter I hope you all liked it. I think I'll do one more chapter for main storyline before going into Yami's Initiation into master status though I have no idea how I'll pull that off. Anyways stay tuned this story ain't dieing anytime soon.


	14. Initiation

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

This story is actually one of the harder ones for me to update mostly because I can't decide how I want to do things. Either way enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

_Last time_

_Hayato rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds more like instincts than any known martial arts to me." He offered his own opinion. _

_Sakaki laughed evilly, though it was normal for him, "We got a master candidate on our hands do we?" he asked with a smirk. The other masters suddenly had glowing eyes as they all grinned._

_Meanwhile in the living room clutching his stomach in pain Yami shivered as a cold sweat developed on the back of his neck. "Oh god what's going to happen to me now?" he whispered fearfully._

* * *

Initiation 

Yami shivered in class as he looked around "Ever since we got back after that fight, I've been getting this bad feeling." He muttered looking around.

"Hi! I'm Ma Renka, from China who suddenly got transferred to this school!" Renka greeted causing Kenichi to fall backwards in shock as Miu's glasses fell off her face.

"I don't think that's what I meant." Yami muttered looking away from the joyful girl. "This is going to be troublesome…" he muttered with a sigh as Renka hopped forward.

"Hey could you move back a bit?" she asked the boy sitting next to Kenichi. The boy blushed as he glanced up at her. "I want to sit next to Kenichi." She explained seeing his questioning gaze.

Yami sighed as he covered his face. "I really don't have a good feeling." He muttered shivering again.

"Now go!" Renka shouted pushing the desk back sending the boy into the wall "**Tanpa**!" she announced before grabbing her desk and easily lifting it "Sensei this area is free so can I move my desk here?" she asked as the class stared at her in shock.

"Shirahama! Is this one of your companions? Come to the staff room!" the teacher yelled angrily.

After class Renka decided to explain some things to the teacher. "I haven't been able to visit this school because I've been working at my uncle's store, but recently 3 low wage workers have joined." She stated smiling happily as Kenichi and Miu sighed in defeat. Yami palmed his forehead "I've heard from Shirahama that this is a very famous school that has a free style and yet not overseeing traditions! I've always wanted to attend Kouryou High School." She explained buttering the teacher up.

"Well famous is maybe too much…but our school certainly has an open style. Yes, you can return now. Just be a little more cautious from now on." The teacher explained rubbing his nose with pride.

"Oi, oi." Yami muttered at how easily the man accepted the answer.

"Well then excuse me!" Renka excused herself as she tried to close the door planning on bringing Kenichi with her.

Miu calmly stopped her by placing her foot in the way as she followed them out. "Why are you here?" she shouted once they were in a more private area. Yami sighed as he squatted down next to Kenichi who seemed like his soul had left the area.

"What do you mean?" Renka asked placing her hands on her hips "I'm here to help, to help!" Renka smirked "Isn't YOMI here at this school?" she asked "I feel a little uneasy with you being the only guard for Kenichi! Well you're grateful aren't you?"

Yami narrowed his eyes "Am I being ignored?" he asked from beside her. "If I recall I'm here as well." He stated pushing the two apart.

"Maybe so." Renka conceded before noticing something out of the window. "Hm?" she wondered in surprise.

It was Chikage who was carrying her lunch. Feeling a gaze she turned her head and stared with an intense aura at Renka "Oh great…it's her." Yami muttered resting his cheek on his hand.

"Those eyes…the way you behave…**YOMI**!" Renka shouted vaulting over the windowsill against Miu's wishes.

"Renka…" Yami groaned following after her.

"I've found one immediately!" Renka shouted in excitement as Miu jumped after them shocking Kenichi.

"We found this one a while ago…" Miu mumbled softly as Chikage took a stance.

"A new enemy?" she asked "No matter, I only have one target." She stated staring at Yami "The one who bears the name 'Darkness'!" she declared as Yami pointed at himself.

"Me?" he asked tilting his head "Why me?" he asked as Renka stared in disbelief.

"The only person other than my master who escaped my throw. Is certainly a formidable foe." Chikage stated with a small smile.

Yami scratched his head "Uh…" he muttered unsurely "But she challenged you." He pointed at Renka. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, accept?" he asked but if you're serious then I guess I wouldn't mind a spar."

"What do you mean spar red-hair?" Renka shouted still not liking his name. "She's challenged you to a formal duel! As a martial artist you must accept!" she stated her view on honor perfectly clear to Yami now.

"Well…I don't feel like fighting all out right now." He stated rubbing the back of his head as he felt Kenichi running down to stop him. "But I guess it can't be helped." He muttered as he held out his hand towards Chikage. "Come at me however you wish, prodigy." There was a sudden movement on Chikage's part sending Yami high into the air. "Ah, I was thrown again." he muttered easily recovering. "In that case…" he trailed off as he swung down with both legs.

"Yami you can't fight her!" Kenichi shouted rolling into view.

Yami frowned as he missed Chikage, using the momentum built up he sprang away and dusted himself off. "Fine, fine." He muttered straightening out his clothing. "This will have to wait then, Chikage-san." He stated glancing at the prodigy.

"I thought we agreed you would not fight her!" Kenichi growled as Renka tilted her head before running over and hanging off of Kenichi's arm.

"She challenged me." Yami stated losing interest.

Miu sighed in relief. "I guess Yami really doesn't care one way or another." She stated as the four of them walked away.

Chikage stared at their retreating forms. "I don't get it." She mumbled still in her stance. She turned her eyes toward where Yami's feet had made contact with the ground. "If that had hit me…" she muttered seeing a small crater the size of Yami's foot.

Arriving at the Shinpaku Alliance meeting room Renka was quick to take charge. "Well, from today on I'm the leader!" she declared earning surprised stares from everyone in the room.

"What? What? Who is she?" Niijima screamed pointing at her.

"An ally?" Kenichi wondered with a sweat drop forming on his head as Niijima pointed at Renka frantically.

"She's hot." Ukita mumbled earning an elbow from Kisara.

"**Ha! You dare talk to me in this tone…Niijima brainwash!" **the alien shouted trying to brainwash Renka.

Renka simply beat the crap out of him "I won! Now I'm the leader!" she declared keeping her stance.

Yami and Kenichi shared a glance before sighing "Reasoning of a savage." They stated shrugging their shoulders.

Takeda and Ukita sprang into action "Even though you're cute we can't just sit here and watch right?" Takeda asked preparing to fight.

"Yeah, although that guy's a damn alien, but he's still OUR alien!" Ukita added in lunging forward.

"So I have to beat you all to make me your leader?" Renka asked all for the challenge.

"This is enough! Enough already!" Kenichi shouted stepping on Niijima to get between both sides. "Even thought they look that way, they're still allies. So please…well?" he asked looking at Renka.

"Okay, I'll let someone else be the leader!" Renka declared with a graceful smile as she shook her body back and forth as if embarrassed.

"Now apologize to your senpais!" Kenichi urged

"Bowing deeply Renka nearly shouted her apologies "Takeda-senpai, Ukita-senpai sorry about just now!"

"Ah don't…" Takeda mumbled scratching his head

"To assist you I'll try my best!" Renka continued heedless of his words.

"If you put it that way, no point in staying mad right?" Ukita asked "The one you beat up was just Niijima anyways."

Kisara stared angrily at Renka, or more specifically her breasts. "I haven't…approved you as our comrade yet!" she declared as a vein burst on her head.

"Kisara-san don't say that…" Kenichi mumbled as Renka's hair began to flap about for some reason. Kisara noticed and the image of a cat super imposed itself behind Renka as Kisara's eyes began to glitter "Then it's alright!" she shouted flicking a small cat toy around as Renka began chasing it around.

Yami didn't really know how to respond as he held up a sign "Renka has the habit of chasing moving objects." It read as Kenichi stared in confusion.

"I don't get it, but I'm glad everything is fine…" Kenichi muttered staring at the two playing around.

"I see your Ma-sensei's daughter!" Takeda grinned after receiving an explanation from Miu.

Ukita smiled as well "You must be pretty good?" he wondered "In Chinese Kempo and stuff." He clarified when Renka glanced at him in confusion. Kisara was currently having too much fun playing with the cat-like Renka to say anything.

"What kind of training do you do?" Takeda asked as Renka managed to pin the little toy she had been chasing.

"Oh it's nothing special." Renka replied looking around "It's mostly like battle training…" she stated "Or should I say more real battles than practice?" she wondered noticing something.

Yami followed her gaze. "That way is the…" he muttered recalling various rumors he had heard. "The abandoned school facility." He muttered quietly though Renka was able to hear him. She made to head out but was held back by Yami who smiled "Relax and let me handle it." He stated pushing her back towards the group.

"But it's my problem!" she whispered harshly.

Yami smiled "I know, but I need to calm the blood flow that's started from my little bout with YOMI." He stated pushing her forward again. "Just let me deal with it."

"It isn't someone you can handle." She stated feeling that Yami didn't have much combat experience. "I should go."

"I said you should relax." Yami insisted pushing her back again. "I'll see to it now." He stated turning on his heel and walking away. Renka followed him anyways.

Yami scratched his head as he looked at the school building. "Well it certainly is in disrepair." He muttered "Is there someone in here?" he called out walking in. "Ma Renka is not here right now, shall I take a message?" he weaved around numerous attacks as another made their presence known.

"You dodged them all? Impressive." The attacker remarked. "I am the son of the Kuset-Suben" the man stated holding a nine piece whip. "I shall take away your life and then the life of the Phoenix alliance, Ma Renka!"

Yami sighed tiredly as he scratched his head "Not YOMI?" he wondered disappointedly.

"Yami-san what are you doing?" Kenichi asked running up. Yami paid no mind to him as the other attacked. Renka quickly grabbed Kenichi and pulled him away from the fight. "What's going on?" he asked fearfully.

"It's an Assassin after me." Renka whispered. As Yami began to dodge around the man's attacks.

"Wha-what? Assassin?" Kenichi gasped. "Why's he fighting Yami-san?" Kenichi asked frantically.

"I've already told you! The world of martial arts not only consists of the Ryouzanpaku and Yami! To become stronger, to become famous, there are many martial artists looking for strong opponents." Renka explained quietly as Yami continued to evade.

Yami sighed "You…are pretty weak?" he wondered growing bored. "How many like you has Renka beat down I wonder?" he muttered taking a breath.

The man growled "Let's settle this!" he muttered holding his whip out in front of him. **"Kusetsu Raibuhyou!" **Nine darts suddenly appeared from within the whip and launched themselves at Yami who simply vanished. "He disappeared?" The man gasped.

Yami appeared behind him and spun around delivering a crushing round house on the man's unprotected back sending him flying forward. "Too slow…" he muttered coolly slowly lowering his leg.

Renka sprang into action and caught six darts that had been heading towards Kenichi and her own position before a window broke and Rachel jumped in and caught three more that had been launched after the initial salvo.

"I need more training." Yami muttered disappointed in himself for not noticing the nine darts. "Rather I should have just obliterated those two from the start." He muttered berating himself.

"There were two stealth units hidden in the dark." Rachel explained as her brother Ethan strangled the two assassins.

Rachel seemed to be angry "I already noticed that!" she declared.

"You're my prey; I cannot allow you to be finished off by that garbage!" Rachel stated clutching the three darts.

"I'm not going to thank you YOMI." Rachel muttered narrowing her eyes.

Yami sighed as he relaxed his posture "I on the other hand will." He stated glancing at the two of them "I had forgotten about them, I should have known better." He muttered angrily.

"Sure thing." Rachel stated walking off with her brother a step behind her. "Because…you'll soon die by my hands…" she declared at Renka. "And you…" she looked over her shoulder at Yami. "I have plans for you. Ohoho…now I have new prey."

Yami sighed as he rubbed his forehead "This really is more trouble than it's worth." He muttered as the school bell rang. "Can we go home now?" he asked Kenichi as he started walking towards the gate. "I'm really tired right now."

"We're home!" Kenichi announced as he, Miu, and Yami entered the Ryouzanpaku.

"HIYAA!" Yami was suddenly forced to dodge as Sakaki began attacking him at a speed he never used on Kenichi. Yami began to redirect the force of each blow hoping to knock Sakaki off balance so that he could get away. Seeing a minute chance Yami took it and ducked under a punch and pushed Sakaki's stomach with all his might.

"HA, HA!" he laughed taking two steps back "Good." He muttered as he jumped backwards as Akisame took his spot.

"You're rather weak against throws aren't you?" Akisame asked throwing Yami easily.

Yami righted himself in midair and landed on the ground as Akisame stepped forward and was suddenly a half step in front of Yami. Yami reacted as fast as he could as he twisted his own arms and pushed down as Akisame tried to take a grip on his wrists. Akisame's only visible reaction was slight twitch of the mustache as he used his foot and swept Yami. However instead of resisting, Yami went with it and allowed himself to be flipped as he grabbed a hold of Akisame's pant leg as he spun around forcing Akisame to back off as he righted himself.

"Passable." He stated backing away as Apachai came barreling in.

"APAPAPA!" the Thai shouted in joy as he launched a barrage of attacks that would normally put Kenichi out of commission.

"What's going on?" Kenichi finally managed to scream as he watched the two men fight. "What are the masters doing?"

Akisame glanced at him and Miu both of whom look worried "Oh, this is just a test."

"A test for what?" Kenichi asked desperately.

"To see if he qualifies as a master of course." Akisame stated with ease. "Once one reaches Master status they simply fight other masters to become better and hoe themselves in their art." He explained as Kenichi's mouth dropped open in shock. "You notice he managed to push Sakaki away and that he forced me to regain my balance?" Akisame asked turning to watch. "With time not only will Yami-kun be able to do that more often, he'll be able to do it better until we actually have to take him seriously."

"No way…" Kenichi mumbled staring at Yami as he pushed Apachai's attacks a little further out then where Apachai intended them. "Yami was that good?" he wondered in awe as Miu watched with full attention.

Yami winced as Apachai landed a hit knocking him a good three meters back. Recovering quickly Yami charged forward and as Apachai brought up a knee to block Yami, instead of attacking jumped forward and used the knee as a stepping stone as he flipped away from Apachai clipping his jaw with his foot causing the giant to tilt his head back a half a centimeter. "Apapa, PASS!" Apachai shouted happily as he sat down to eat snacks.

"My turn Ya-chan!" Kensei shouted jumping into the fray.

"Who the hell is Ya-chan?" Yami shouted angrily as he was forced back by Kensei's quick and accurate attacks. "Ah damn it." Yami muttered being grazed by a blow. "The hell is with everyone today?" he shouted out loud pushing Kensei's hand ever so slightly off course allowing him to rotate with the blow to begin a series of attacks that attacked from Kensei's side.

"Ah?" Kensei wondered easily blocking the attacks though he seemed to have trouble turning to actually face Yami. "What a surprise." He muttered softly "Since when have you been able to keep me from facing you?" he asked.

"I'm just moving as fast as you're turning." Yami answered simply only attacking

Kensei's side.

"Ha, ha you pass!" Kensei nodded as he hopped away as Shigure came flying in sword at the ready.

"What the hell?" Yami screamed as he frantically dodged Shigure's attacks. "Even armed to unarmed combat?" he shouted as Shigure came in a second time with an overhead swing.

Yami quickly sidestepped while stepping in at the same time. Seeing only one option he took the risk and gripped her wrists and yanked down bringing her head lower before rearing back and used his head to make contact with her.

Shigure showed no visible reaction that the attack was effective, but she let go of the weapon nonetheless and pulled out a handful of shuriken which she launched with frightening accuracy. Yami didn't want to risk moving too much when facing Shigure and so brought up the sword he had taken from her to block what he could as he dodged what he couldn't

"Pass." She stated before using her new Kusari-gama to take back her sword.

"Alright last round!" the elder shouted holding two massive clubs.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"** Yami screamed as his eyes bulged seeing the elder. Yami jumped to the side as one of the massive clubs struck his previous position with enough force to shatter concrete. "**YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"**

"Of course not, I'd never do that." The elder stated laughing merrily.

Yami stepped to the side and axe kicked the club after it missed its mark. He saw a single crack form. "Alright…" he muttered trying to get it to happen again. Every time the elder attacked Yami would launch his own at the clubs the elder was using as weapons. Of course, the elder being who he is…wasn't being nice at all. Meaning Yami had a fair amount of bruises by the time he actually managed to break one of the clubs.

"Oh?" The elder wondered staring at his shattered weapon. "You pass Yami!" he declared as the masters clapped. "You are now recognized as a master of the Ryouzanpaku."

"Ah…" Yami swayed on his feet. "Look at all the pretty colors…" he muttered finally collapsing as swirls appeared in his eyes.

"AH Yami-san!" Miu shouted rushing to his side. "He's bleeding!" she shouted as Akisame and Kensei made their way over.

"Oh my…were we too hard on him?" Kensei wondered as Akisame did the initial check up.

"Of course you were!" Miu shouted irritably. "Having him fight all of masters of the Ryouzanpaku? Not even Ojii-sama could do that at Yami's age!"

The elder considered this "I wonder." He mused aloud. "I never did try when I was a kid." He muttered trying to remember his youth.

Kenichi shakily stood up "If that is what it takes I don't want to be a master…" he muttered with a shiver.

Carrying Yami to the infirmary Kensei and Akisame got to work on fixing him up as Kenichi and Miu went about their normal activities since there was nothing else they could do for him. "How is he?" Miu asked when the two came back out.

Akisame nodded his head signaling everything was fine. "He just needs to rest" he informed them. "It turns out that most of the damage was the elder's doing."

Miu sent a glare at her grandfather who hastily held up his hands in warding. "Speaking of which…what do you think Ken-chan?" he asked turning to the disciple. "A person your own age already at master status."

"It's unbelievable; somehow I still can't believe it." He stated eating his food slowly despite the danger Apachai posed to it. "Rather, what's the difference between a master and a disciple?" he asked

Akisame considered the question "How should I say it?" he wondered "To be a master you are simply acknowledged by others to the point where you can say that you are one and no one would refute it." He stated with a shrug. "It is not uncommon for someone to be considered a master even though they themselves do not consider it so."

"Is that right?" Kenichi asked eating the last of his food.

* * *

End

Alright here you go, sorry the actual initiation portion was only in the second half and was not very long. But I needed to work it into the storyline and like I said before fights scenes are not my forte.

But the way I see it that's how they would decide a master ranked fighter in the Ryouzanpaku, anyone who could get a hit in during a spar, cause you know…Kenichi hasn't been able to attack at all ever in his training.


	15. Training and Laughing Fists Last Laugh

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

This story is getting really hard to continue writing so I need to find a way to cap it off. The way I'm thinking so far is that after the match with Rachel and her Master I have a confrontation with Yami's family and end it after that. If you have better ideas please tell me and I'll go with the one I like best. Please **NO DETAILS** just a general idea will be good. I also would like it if you could keep it within 2-4 chapters

This chapter will cover the fight with Rachel and her master the Laughing fist as such it will be fairly long in length.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

_Last time_

_"It's unbelievable; somehow I still can't believe it." He stated eating his food slowly despite the danger Apachai posed to it. "Rather, what's the difference between a master and a disciple?" he asked_

_Akisame considered the question "How should I say it?" he wondered "To be a master you are simply acknowledged by others to the point where you can say that you are one and no one would refute it." He stated with a shrug. "It is not uncommon for someone to be considered a master even though they themselves do not consider it so."_

_"Is that right?" Kenichi asked eating the last of his food._

* * *

Training and Laughing Fist's Last Laugh

Yami groaned as he woke from his fatigue induced sleep "What happened?" he muttered looking around noticing he was on the floor in the dojo. "Ow…what hit me?"

"Apapapa we did!" Apachai shouted happily bumping his fists together repeatedly a silly grin on his face.

"Right…why would you do that?" Yami asked looking around noticing the other masters around the room. "That hurt you know."

Akisame rubbed his chin out of habit. "Well we wanted to see if you could be called a master." He stated as Yami snapped his head towards him so quickly Kenichi thought he heard a snap. "Although rather rough you managed to strike each of us in a continuous spar I think that qualifies don't you?"

Yami looked away embarrassed "That wasn't anything special." He muttered looking shy. "I'm still an amateur." He continued as he began poking his fingers together.

There was a general round of laughter from the masters "That makes it even clearer!" Sakaki shouted laughing evilly. "A true master acknowledges that they can always improve!"

Yami looked at the elder trying to see some sort of flaw the man needed to fix in the regards of the martial arts but gave up after a minute of observation. "You sure about that?" he asked after a while.

"Well some faults are harder to spot than others." Kensei waved it off knowing what the boy was thinking. "But we officially recognize you as a master class fighter."

"I still don't see how I can be a master." Yami muttered looking away as Miu walked in with some food. "I still have a lot to learn." Getting up he accepted some food from Miu before heading to his room for sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow for school Kenichi, Miu." He stated with a small smile.

The next day Yami found himself with Miu in the classroom Kenichi no where in sight. "Hey did he?" Yami began as Miu nodded her head.

"HOW ABOUT A WARM CHINESE BENTO FOR LUNCH!" Renka shouted bursting into the room carrying three bamboo boxes of dumplings. "Eh, where's Kenichi?"

"He's eating with that first year Kushinada." Miu stated obviously upset herself.

Yami chuckled weakly "I knew it…" he muttered looking to the side as Renka started to shout in a panic.

"Bu-but that girl's YOMI right?" she asked looking around. Miu and Yami placed a finger to their lips as a symbol to be quiet.

"This is something he came up with after some consideration, we shouldn't interfere." Miu explained looking up at Renka from her seat.

"I can't be there because that girl will attack me on sight; she seems bent on fighting me." Yami stated holding his hands behind his head.

"Anyways it looks like Kenichi has his own plans, don't disturb them!" Miu stated seriously. "That goes for you as well Yami-san."

"You're seriously telling me this now?" Yami asked looking at her as if she were crazy. "Tell that to her."

"I'll go eat with them without disturbing them then!" Renka announced already on her way out of the room as Miu tried to stop her once she had managed to recover her wits.

"Those two…really are like cats aren't they?" Yami wondered as he leisurely followed them down the stairs able to tell by sound where they were. "I guess I should get there first." He mumbled casually opening the window and hopping out. "There thy are." He muttered spotting Kenichi and Chikage nearby.

"Yo." He called out walking up to them. "Eating sweets again, prodigy?" he asked lightly seeing a loaf of melon bread in her hand.

"What is it to you, one who bears the name darkness?" she responded glancing at him to see if he was going to attack.

"Such a long way to answer me." Yami muttered softly with a sweat drop forming on his head. "Just noticed you have a thing for sweets right Kenichi?" he asked sitting down on Kenichi's side so as to avoid a possible attack.

"Why don't we go to that place?" Kenichi suggested

"Oh you mean that dessert place?" Yami asked as Miu and Renka showed up breathing heavily their chase around the school having ended up a race.

"How did Yami-san get here first?" Miu asked glaring at Renka.

"I jumped out the window." Yami responded causing them all to pal their faces. "More importantly you guys want dessert after school?" After school they all made their way to the dessert shop near the school. "So…how did all these guys end up with us?" Yami asked referring to Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Niijima.

"Well, you know Niijima." Kenichi muttered sadly. Kenichi glanced at Chikage who was staring intently at the menu. "She seems intent…" Kenichi muttered leaning over towards Yami to whisper his thoughts.

"True, I have never seen someone looking that intently at a menu before." He admitted as Niijima leaned forward.

"I heard this girl's family has very strict rules, they prohibit her from eating any sweets." He explained looking at the young genius evilly.

"Really? That's pretty harsh." Ukita stated honestly.

"Come on vice captain Ukita will pick up the bill. So don't be shy, just eat." Niijima encouraged her as Ukita stuttered out a protest caught off guard by the sudden notice he was paying for everything.

Suddenly Chikage made her order while everyone was preoccupied. The only hint something had happened was that she was now staring at the table as if willing something to appear as she clutched onto the menu tightly. When the order came by… "She isn't shy indeed this kid!" Kisara shouted laughing uproariously as the entire table was covered by various desserts.

"She ordered all of that?" Kenichi asked shocked as Ukita weakly checked his wallet. Before anyone could dig into the sweets Chikage's phone rang catching her attention as she hopped over the table and began walking away as she answered.

"Pretty agile isn't she?" Kisara asked grinning as she watched the little one leave.

"Yes." Chikage muttered into the phone as she looked over her shoulder before heading to the door where she stopped again. "I just wanted to change the location" she stated looking over her shoulders once more. "No problem." She said again once outside where she gave them one last look.

"She really didn't want to leave." Yami muttered chuckling softly

"Come closer!" Renka urged as she tried to feed Kenichi but was intercepted by Miu who ate the food she was offering.

"I have something I need to do." Miu stated as she got up ignoring Renka's angry shouting. "I'll see you back home Yami-san, Kenichi-san." Yami and Kenichi nodded their heads and watched as Miu left the building.

"She more than likely went to watch that girl's fight." Yami whispered to Kenichi, who shook his head in denial.

"Chikage-san is a good girl she wouldn't fight with someone." He stated a bit loudly. Yami palmed his face amazed that Kenichi wanted to continue the charade.

"Keep telling yourself that." Yami muttered as he stood up and grabbed Kenichi's collar. "Let's go home Kenichi, you got training." He stated dragging his friend out of the restaurant.

When the two returned to the Ryouzanpaku, it was instantly into training as Yami sat down and watched as Kenichi began his workout. "Koetsuji-sensei, is there a reason Kushinada-san only eats sweet bread?" Kenichi asked glancing at his master who was carving another statue.

"Is that so? So the YOMI girl only eats sweet bread?" Akisame asked glancing up from his work. "About that girl's style, The Kushinada style has always revolved around ominous mysteries. Mainly the 'Extended Life Span' or simply put research into eternal youth."

"Seriously?" Yami asked lounging near the garden. "Such people are still around?" he wondered shifting onto his back to gaze at the clouds. "Seems kind of stupid if you ask me." He stated casually.

"Yami-san's right isn't that kind of thing unrelated to the martial arts?" Kenichi asked chancing a glance over at his master.

"Wrong. One of the secrets o even the highest level of Chinese Kempo revolves around 'The Secret of a Long Life Span.'" Kensei explained going through his motions.

"Heh, the process of beating up other bodies results in modifying our own bodies in the end." Sakaki stated going through his katas.

"Still, going against the laws of nature and modifying your own body…isn't recommendable." Akisame stated as he began swinging two of his finished statues around in large circles.

"Says the person who transformed his whole body to muscles with both explosive strength and stamina." Kensei muttered.

"Don't just throw me in like that." Akisame rebuked not stopping his own regimen. "There are slight differences between our cases." He stated causing Yami to raise an eyebrow. "In any case, I'm afraid…the junior Kenichi met, the YOMI girl's diet is…one of Kushinada style's requirements for life extension." Akisame explained as Yami sighed tiredly. Hopping onto his most recently finished project Akisame continued his routine. Forcing the disciple to adopt the master's belief and lifestyle…is a bad thing."

Sakaki gestured at Kenichi who was in a hamster wheel with something tied to his back to add weight. "From that view point, Ryouzanpaku's actions are very similar to theirs." He stated as Yami chuckled.

"Don't compare our style to theirs, there are small differences." Akisame stated without looking back.

Yami looked back up at the sky. "So that's why she was so entranced by the sweets at the restaurant." He muttered

The next day Yami and Kenichi stared at the bento in Miu's hands. "A bento?" they asked curiously.

"That's a secret!" Miu stated cheerfully "Let's eat lunch together, of course with Kushinada-san as well!" Yami raised an eyebrow as Kenichi grew excited.

"What's going on?" he wondered softly to himself as he followed his two friends to the tree where they liked to eat. "Have a look! There's an extra dish today, my hand-made desserts!" Miu exclaimed showing the group her desserts.

Kushinada froze as the tempting sweets came into view. "Heh, what is it, YOMI girl?" Niijima asked from behind a tree.

"Because I'm better at making Japanese so with Japanese style desserts in mind…" Miu explained as Kenichi asked her a question.

"Eh, awesome! They all look like your own creations! Amazing original Japanese desserts!" Kenichi praised in shock.

"Niijima-san you try them too!" Miu offered as the alien like boy happily took one. "If you don't mind you can try one too." Miu offered a piece to Kushinada. Kushinada, although surprised by the sudden offer was about to take one when she remembered where she was. Yanking her arm back forcefully she ran away. Miu followed after her as Kenichi and Yami shared a look before following.

"Miu-san what's the matter?" Kenichi called out seeing Miu spacing out.

"What's eating you, Miu?" Yami asked standing beside Kenichi. "Ah I see." He muttered seeing Kushinada walking away. "I think I know what's going on." He stated as the lunch bell rang.

When the next day came around Miu decided to change her style up a bit as she undid her braid and got rid of the glasses. Yami blinked in surprise along with Kenichi as she walked into the school. "Huh, what a difference those things make." They muttered in unison as a small smile crossed Kenichi's lips.

* * *

It was another winter day as the trio made their way to school "What's wrong Kenichi-san you've been like this for a while now." Miu stated curiously as Kenichi seemed in a trance.

"Uh, it's nothing." Kenichi muttered looking away.

"You're just staring at Miu." Yami muttered causing Kenichi to stare at him as if betrayed. "…Is that a fight?" Yami wondered before Kenichi could say anything. Indeed it was as Renka fought with a large burly man with a staff of sorts.

"He's not YOMI, a new enemy?" Miu asked shocked as she prepared to jump in.

"It's normal for Renka-san to deal with people after her life." Kenichi explained as Yami nodded his head.

"I stepped in for her once." He added if only to say something. "That guy won't be much of a challenge for the masters such a person wants a match with Ma Kensei?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Those two from before?" Kenichi wondered seeing Renka's companions "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, that man uses a tri-sectioned staff." Yami muttered intrigued. "I wonder if she can deal with it?" he muttered content to just watch. Suddenly Takeda was there as he punched the staff away giving Renka time to set up her technique which she launched with ferocious force.

"**MA STYLE: SENKYUU HIKYAKU! (Piercing bow flying kick)**" the attack connected driving the man to the ground.

"You there that was unnecessary." Renka's friend stated as Renka pushed him back slightly.

"Thanks for helping me." She said honestly trying to keep her friend from being an idiot.

"No problem." Takeda grinned.

"I'm honestly surprised one of Kenichi's friends was a fighter of this level." Renka admitted as she caught her bag from the same man who had spoken harshly to Takeda. "So, Takeda-senpai, what do you think your chances of winning against Kenichi are?" She asked causing both Takeda and Kenichi to blink in surprise.

"True…Kenichi doesn't really go all out when he spars with Miu." Yami agreed looking away. "And he doesn't really spar with me all that much"

"Chance of winning eh?" Ukita asked folding his arms "They've only fought each other seriously once."

"Well at that time he only had his right arm." Miu added in causing Yami to frown.

"EH? You have such a nice opponent to train with but haven't done so yet?" Renka shouted in shock. "You have two training partners you should spar more often!" she encouraged.

"But Takeda-san uses boxing against me, it would be troublesome I we hurt each other, and Yami is considered a master class." Kenichi stated trying to get out of it.

Takeda and Yami shared a glance with one another before nodding. "She's right" they stated walking up. "In order to fight YOMI on an equal stand we should do real combat training!" Takeda clenched his fist in excitement. "And I want to fight you one more time Kenichi-kun!" he declared with a grin.

"Takeda-san…" Kenichi muttered as a hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder. "Yami-san…" Kenichi muttered as Yami stared him in the eyes with those eerie glowing eyes masters seemed to have.

"And that is how it is." Renka explained to the masters of the Ryouzanpaku as Kenichi stood across from Takeda in the dojo. "I figured they should spar with each other more often to prepare for their fights against YOMI."

Yami sweat dropped as lightning danced between Akisame and Takeda's master James Shiba. "We have a duel Akisamecchi!" James shouted his eyes glowing.

"You're as nasty as ever James Shibacchi!" Akisame countered as the younger members wondered what was going on.

Yami simply ignored the rest of the insults "Why don't you make a bet?" he suggested causing the two masters to pause. "Loser shaves." He continued noticing he had their attention.

"It's a deal!" they both shouted at once. In a corner both Takeda and Kenichi were quivering in fear of their masters who had become heated in their rivalries. "Yami-san what did you do?" they asked weakly.

"Added oil to the fire…" he answered honestly. "You'd better win if you don't want to be tortured afterwards..." he began snickering in an evil villain type of way causing both teens to scream

"DEMON!"

At the ring Shiba had provided Yami sat on the rope holding up his hands for silence. "Since it was my idea I will state the rules." He began as both sides waited. "It will be a 3 knock down fight, throws do not count as knock downs and other than that anything goes. Of course the match will be stopped if it seems to be nearing life threatening degrees."

Both sides nodded their heads. "So just like a street fight." Kenichi stated as Takeda nodded his head.

"More or less it seems." He agreed.

"As a sign of good faith shake hands before beginning." Yami stated ringing a bell nearby.

"Are you sure it's fine if we don't use boxing rules?" Kenichi asked tapping his elbows. "Don't elbows, knees, and throws put you at a disadvantage?"

"Kenichi…" Yami interrupted as the two turned to him. "If you doubt your opponent's training how about you two fight me at once, I'll even throw in a handicap I'll only fight with my right leg." Yami's eyes were glowing with a frigid glare that Kenichi stiffened up in fear.

"I'LL FIGHT WITH ALL MY MIGHT!" he shouted turning to face Takeda who had frozen as well from the stare.

"Oh, who's the new one?" James asked surprised by the ferocity of the statement. "He seems different from your disciple." There was a noticeable lack of insult within the statement and so Akisame answered honestly.

"The newest Master of the Ryouzanpaku, Kagirinai Yami." He stated as Yami watched Kenichi dodge Takeda's consecutive strikes.

"That boy's a master?" James Muttered in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not at all, he was able to force each of us to back off from our attacks and he fought all of the masters of the Ryouzanpaku in a row."

"No way…" James muttered in surprise as he glanced at Yami who was sitting on the rope his hands on his cheeks.

"**Auto Rhythm!**" Takeda hit Kenichi cleanly in the stomach as Miu gasped.

"That's Kenichi's move!" she stated in surprise as a little girl climbed in through the window.

"Onii-chan!" she cried out seeing Kenichi go down.

"Kenichi's little sister?" Yami wondered seeing her at the ring's edge. "Oh, you're down for a while now aren't you Kenichi?" he asked as the count reached six. "You really should take this seriously…you know?" he asked causing Kenichi to falter. "You still lack drive in your attacks." Yami was getting bored and everyone could tell.

"How about this then?" Takeda asked as he continued his attack "If I win this match, I'll confess my feelings to Furenji Miu!" he whispered into Kenichi's ear.

"He got distracted" Yami muttered as Takeda launched another barrage "**All range punch**"

"Haha! It's a knock down in standing!" James shouted gleefully.

"Not yet!" Akisame corrected as Takeda realized that Kenichi's body was very similar to steel.

Kenichi had managed to grab Takeda's arm and threw him "alright a shoulder throw!" Miu cheered happily.

"I was waiting for this!" Takeda shouted hitting Kenichi in the back o the head with his left fist. "**METEOR STRAIGHT!**"

"Wasn't that a rabbit punch?" Renka shouted trying to signal for time.

"Underground boxing rules allow it." Yami stated carelessly. As Kenichi struggled to get up.

"Kenichi get up!" Akisame ordered as his eyes began to glow. Kenichi got up almost instantly as Akisame continued to talk "My mustache is concerned in this fight, do you know what happens if you lose?" he asked dangerously.

"Leave Miu to me!" Takeda shouted as he went for the final knock down. "I went through?" he wondered as his fist seemingly went through Kenichi's head. "I…I can't hit?" Takeda shouted in wonder as Kenichi barely dodged every strike.

"**Ryusui Seikuken!**" Akisame observed. Suddenly Kenichi got within Takeda's guard and struck him in the stomach with his elbow. "Sorry but I'll be the one who will protect her." Kenichi stated seriously.

"All right that's first round." Yami called out as the bell rang. "I see you finally decided to get serious." He stated staring at Kenichi. After a minute Yami rang the bell again. "Alright get back in there." He called out still sounding bored.

Kenichi moved to strike Takeda but like before when Takeda had attacked him he passed by without landing a hit. "Huh?" Kenichi wondered. "That was…"

"Though it was shallow he definitely activated Ryusui Seikuken!" Kensei muttered surprised.

"Oh a fight between Sei users…how interesting." Yami announced as he smiled. "Come on…make my day."

"Is it me…or does his bad side come out when there is a fight?" Ukita whispered to Miu who nodded slightly.

"I think you're right." She agreed chuckling nervously. "But on the topic of fighter type I wonder what Yami-san is."

Yami glanced away from the fight Takeda having managed to land two more auto rhythm blows "Isn't it obvious?" he asked

"Oh so you're a Sei type as well?" Renka asked happily. "Since you formulated what to do at the restaurant.

"And during all of your fights you've calmly assessed what was the best course of action." Miu added in.

"I'm a Dou type fighter." Yami stated with a grin. "When I get serious, I'll fight without regard to the consequences." There was a pause as everyone stared at him.

"SERIOUSLY?" they cried out in alarm. "All this time Yami-san hasn't been going all out?" Miu wondered looking away. "A Dou type? He certainly doesn't act like it." She muttered.

"I don't need to. I haven't cut loose in a while, since I accidentally destroyed our house." Yami admitted "I've forced myself to fight like a Sei fighter ever since."

"That can't be good." Akisame muttered as the Masters shared a glance. "Forcing yourself to fight in a way not natural to your inner being."

Yami shrugged as Kenichi stepped in so that he was at Takeda's chest "**Mubayoushi!**" Kenichi shouted as he used his elbow to knock Takeda into the air.

"Oh! In that situation he managed to use hakkei from the opposite direction!" Kensei shouted honestly surprised by his disciple.

"My disciple is pretty good." Sakaki grinned as he rubbed his nose a bit.

"If you steadily work on the basics, growth is possible." Akisame stated watching with more interest than was normal for him.

Yami shifted his seat a bit and glanced at Takeda, "You can stay down you know, that was a powerful elbow strike." He stated idly. "But if you can stand…" he trailed off as Takeda slammed his foot into the ground to right himself up.

"It's…not over yet." The boxer muttered weakly still slightly hunched over.

"You got guts I'll hand you that." Yami muttered scratching his head. "But are you sure about this?" he asked curiously. At the nod of his head Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Very well then."

"For the sake of your pride as a martial artist I will not hold back!" Kenichi shouted charging forward. However, at the last moment he pulled back something feeling off about the situation.

"What are you doing Kenichi; your opponent is barely standing!" Renka shouted slamming her pal onto the mat.

"You're wrong…" Kenichi muttered confused. "What is this intimidating aura?" he wondered seeing Takeda's aura surrounding him.

"Though he always sent tat at his opponents this is the first time he's felt it himself." Sakaki stated with a grin as he folded his arms. "Kenichi has always fought for 'belief' but right now that boxer's 'tenacity' for victory accurately resembles that."

Throwing a shaking punch which was easily blocked Takeda smiled "Hey…what's the matter?" he asked barely conscious "It's not over yet…aren't you going to hit me?" he asked again.

Just as Kenichi was about to respond to Takeda's attack their masters stepped in halting their movements. "This is a technical knockout! It's your victory I admit defeat." James stated as Takeda finally fell unconscious.

Grabbing a bucket of water Yami threw it over the boxer waking him up. "THE MATCH! Huh?" he asked looking around.

"How could you lose Ikki?" James asked sadly.

"Are you alright Takeda?" Kenichi asked as he was patched up by Akisame and Renka.

"So that's it huh?" Takeda asked softly "my apologies James-chou-sensei." Takeda apologized causing his teacher to redden a bit.

"If sorry was enough we wouldn't need police!" he admonished forcefully.

"No you've really improved in such a short amount of time. I was a little surprised you have talent unlike our disciple." Akisame stated causing Kenichi to hand his head in shame.

"Koetsuji-dai-sensei." Takeda mumbled surprised by the praise.

"At any rate that was a splendid match." Akisame stated bringing a smile to Takeda's face.

"T-thanks!"

"It doesn't matter how splendid it was, losing is bad-bad!" James countered angrily.

"Truly to progress so far under such a man in such an honest manner." Akisame muttered wiping tears from his eyes. Yami sweat dropped as the two began throwing barbs at each other again.

"But either way I was surprised, to see James Shiba throw in the towel immediately and unconsciously." Yami announced causing Takeda to snap his head towards his teacher.

"It would have been foolish of me to break my source of money!" James tried to explain looking away.

"You actually forgot about the promise didn't you?" Yami asked jumping off the ring to land on his feet next to Akisame. "To shave that is…" James froze signifying that, yes, he had forgotten.

"Knowing that your heart has gown because of your disciple is enough for me, so let's shake hands and forget about this." Akisame stated reaching out a hand to James.

"I can't accept pity from Akisamecchi!" James shouted jumping onto one of the posts. "I'll do it!" he only shaved the part in the middle of his mustache just under his nose. "There I've shaved!" he shouted happily "HAHAHA Farewell I don't want to shake hands nor shave my mustache!" he screamed as he jumped through the window and onto the roof of his home.

"Chase him Shigure! Turn him into a bald man!" Akisame shouted in a rage as Shigure nodded her head and gave chase. Yami scratched his head

"What an odd person." He muttered causing the disciples to laugh nervously.

* * *

Yami was outside the entrance to the Ryouzanpaku dojo with Kenichi who was sweeping the front while weighed down by Akisame's various statues "Parcel for you." A delivery man called out handing a package to Kenichi.

"Oh, how extravagantly wrapped." Yami noted seeing it. "It's probably from that Rachel girl."

Kenichi glanced at him before looking back down at the package. "Then…a letter of challenge?" he wondered bringing it inside. "Ah I think I'll go get Miu a present." Kenichi was suddenly gone leaving Yami with the parcel.

"Well I guess I'll open it then." Yami muttered as the Masters crowded around in interest. Inside was a card inviting them to a Master-Disciple tag team match. "What bad taste…" Yami muttered handing the card to Kensei.

"One of the Nine Shadow Fists, the Laughing Fist huh?" Sakaki asked a beer in hand. "He seems pretty good."

"There's pair of masks…" Kensei muttered pulling out two luchador masks.

"I'm out…"

"About this…Kenichi seems to have taken Miu downtown." Yami stated sending Renka and the elder into a frenzy. "But s it stands…I think Kenichi should take a break from fighting." Kensei nodded his head.

"True…his body could fall apart if he's not given a chance to rest." He acknowledged.

"That's right! In the first place Kenichi can't hit a girl!" Renka shouted as Kensei looked it over some more.

"Calm down daughter…" he stated "I can't see 'Bring Shirahama Kenichi' anywhere on this letter of challenge." He glanced up at his daughter who was smiling happily. "How about it? Renka. It's been a while since you've gone away with me?"

Yami smiled as he stepped forward "I'll go as well." He stated "I have a feeling this will end up being a bit more dangerous than just a large scale fight between masters."

"Alright it's a big battle for Renka-chan!" Renka shouted happily clenching her fists. "Because Kenichi would get worried if he knew I went off in place of him keep it a secret okay?" she told both men with her.

"Just like my daughter, very sensible…very rarely" he whispered the last part of course.

"It seems like he wants the tag team to come alone so before we reach the harbor I'll split off from you and go in a different way to try and find the other problem." Yami stated as they walked. Yami was actually wearing something different from his normal jeans and sweater, instead he was wearing loose fitting pants and a skin tight black muscle shirt along with shoes commonly found in Chinese martial arts films.

As they walked Yami grinned causing a wave of blues to form on the surrounding women as they walked to the harbor. "This is where I separate…" he announced as Kensei and Renka nodded their heads and continued on their way. "So you two noticed us huh?" he asked as Miu and Kenichi stepped into view. "Come on I'll explain on the way." Following him they quietly mad their way to the shipyard and waited. "First let me explain, that parcel we received was a letter of challenge from the laughing fist, for a tag team match between master and disciple. Also, it seems there is a bomb on board with the force of a megaton bomb. While Renka and Kensei fight the masks we will need to find and disarm that bomb."

"I see…" Miu muttered seriously. "We need to be careful then. If that thing goes off we'll all be dead."

"Exactly." Yami stated as he lead the way in, using the anchor to sneak on to the boat. "Come on Kenichi it's just a rope you know?" he teased as Kenichi reluctantly followed them in.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked for clarity. "Isn't this really dangerous?"

"Hundreds of innocents are on this ship we need to save them," Yami stated "They are all big name financial and political people and the Laughing fist lured them here with legal gambling. Our first priority as Katsujinken is to disarm that bomb and ensure their safety." Yami explained as Kenichi sighed before nodding his head.

"Act normal now that we are in." Yami stated as he began walking casually. "You'll seem suspicious if you don't."

"Right…" Kenichi muttered trying to stop looking around nervously. "A secret Casino?" he wondered seeing all the lights.

"Don't dawdle." Yami stated as he continued walking. "There is a bomb on this ship."

"Right." Both disciples agreed following after Yami.

"Look at center ring!" Miu announced causing both boys to turn their heads. "Rachel…" Miu muttered seeing the blonde American fighting.

"It seems like a death match type of thing." Yami stated with little care. "As it stands none of the participants here can defeat her so let's go." Reluctantly Kenichi and Miu followed after Yami. "Besides leave the fighting to Renka and Kensei."

"Door's locked…let me deal with it." Miu said as she pulled off her hair clip revealing it to be a lock pick. Opening the door they came face to face with a large number of people.

"Who the fuck are you?" they cried out as Yami rushed forward before anything else could be said.

"Why don't you all take a nap?" he suggested knocking each of the men unconscious before they could react. "Let's move."

"Did you see?" Kenichi asked Miu.

"Not at all." She admitted still blinking in surprise. "Was Yami-san always that fast?"

"Hey guys…" Kenichi called out as he looked to his left. "This is a bomb…right?" he asked seeing a large cylinder with an odd liquid in it with a large skull and cross bones.

"IT'S HUGE!" Miu shouted in shock.

Yami narrowed his eyes as voices began floating in. Jumping above the door way he motioned for them to move the bodies. Nodding their heads Miu ad Kenichi quickly hid the bodies out of sight of the entrance as they hid behind a crate. Seeing two men walking in Yami silently dropped from above and slammed their heads into the ground knocking them out. "Right let's get to work."

"Move!" Miu shouted as another jumped into the fray. "Drunken fist?" she muttered. The attack stopped revealing a Chinese girl on roller skates. "YOU!" Kenichi and Miu shouted in unison. "LI RAICHI!"

"You know her?" Yami asked as he beat down the reinforcements that had came in after her.

"She's part of YOMI, why are you helping us?" Miu shouted as Raichi took out two more goons who had snuck past Yami.

"It's been a while florist, I mean Kenichi!" she greeted ignoring the questions. "The truth is sometimes I go along with a client as a bodyguard, I can't let that client get blown up by this bomb can I?" she asked hopping to Kenichi's side. "But more importantly… who is this guy?" she asked gesture to Yami who was beating everyone senseless while laughing his ass off.

"That's Yami-san, a new Master at the Ryouzanpaku." Miu answered nervously as Yami became more and more explosive. "He fights like a Sei fighter usually. But in actuality he's a Dou type fighter."

"I can see that." Raichi stated wincing as another man was sent flying her way. "Did something set him off?"

"I think he got hit in the head by one of them…" Kenichi muttered seeing some blood on Yami's forehead. Before long Yami was the only one left standing as he clutched the last goon's collar as before dropping the man amongst the piles of bruised and battered bodies.

"Such brutality." Raichi muttered in awe.

"Such insane power…" Kenichi muttered in shock. "To think I thought he was being arrogant when he said he would fight Takeda-san and I with only one foot."

"You might have lost." Miu giggled as Yami took calming breaths. "Are you back to normal?" she asked walking up to him.

"Yeah…" he muttered turning around to give them a smile. "Li Raichi right?" he asked bowing in respect for another fighter. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." She responded returning the gesture.

"Let's deal with this little bomb problem first." Yami stated taking a closer look at the weapon. "I'll leave the small fry to you guys keep them off me." He stated as more men charged in.

"Right!" The three responded as they began fighting.

"Can you disarm it?" Kenichi called out as he knocked a few men out. "Yami-san?"

"I'm looking into it right now." Yami announced removing the covering to the panel. "Just give me time!" Yami worked quickly as he scanned through the entire layout of the device. "It's on a timer?" he wondered seeing the clock. "Not good." He muttered as he closed his eyes. "But still to use my family's products…" he muttered with a grin. "DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY!" Suddenly Yami's arms became a blur of motion as he began disassembling the bomb bit by bit halting the timer.

"Amazing!" Miu gasped seeing Yami work.

"Are you almost done Yami?" Kenichi screamed as Raichi fell back.

Yami wiped his brow "I can't disconnect the switch." He announced troubled. "If I do the whole thing goes off." He looked around "Toss me your phone!" Dialing quickly he called the Ryouzanpaku. "Hey Elder?" he asked when someone picked up from home. "Yeah, that bomb can't be disarmed completely so I need you to come by and throw the bomb off the ship. Miu's on board with Kenichi…okay good I'll attach a blasting cap onto it so it explodes in the air." Pulling out a small amount of plastic explosives Yami attached it to the container and aided the others in fending off the minions.

"MEAT-MAN!" a voice shouted barreling down the aisle "You little kiddies won't stop this bomb!"

"SAAA!" Yami shouted as he rushed forward and placed his hands on the giant's stomach. "CHOU!" turning both palms inwards there was an explosion of Ki that knocked the fat man away. "Tch, how durable…" Yami muttered as the fat fighter got back up.

"In either case we just need to keep that person from putting the bomb back together right!" Kenichi shouted as they all connected their attacks on him to keep him away.

"That's right I've already disarmed the timer we just need to get it off the ship!" Yami shouted sending a powerful kick into Meat-Man's solar plexus.

"**MIU WHERE ARE YOU?" **the elder's voice rang out through the ship.

"The engine room" Miu responded "quickly grandfather there's no telling when they'll hit the detonator!"

"Good job you three!" Hayato shouted appearing in the room knocking Meat-Man out. "This is it?" he asked seeing the contraption.

"Yeah I need you to bring me up with you I need to be able to judge when to blow it p myself!" Yami shouted running over as the elder grabbed the bomb and lifted it up.

"Let's go!" the elder shouted running with both Yami and Bomb in hand "Kensei make an opening!"

"Right Elder!" Kensei shouted making a hole in the ceiling.

"Doryaaaaaaa!" the elder shouted launching the bomb into the air.

Yami hopped off the elder's back and pulled out a switch. "Thinking you could use my family's products like this…" he muttered softly pushing the button causing a massive explosion in the sky. "**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"**

"Ku…You're the Kagirinai boy!" the Laughing fist shouted angrily. "No wonder my announcements of the timer didn't appear. You disassembled my bomb before it could!"

"That being said…why did mom sell you something that dangerous?" Yami wondered blocking the debris that fell from the explosion.

"Those who interrupt my show should die!" Diego, the Laughing fist, shouted attacking Kensei.

Yami covered his eyes as the two began their fight anew "What destructive power!" he gasped as he backed up

"I am the Laughing fist, Diego Carlos! Even when I fall I am an entertainer! That is Diego Quality!" he shouted in front of the camera before the damage inflicted by Kensei's latest attack took hold sending the man into unconsciousness. "It seems they plan to sink this ship!" he laughed

"TAKE THIS!" The elder shouted disabling all of the cannons that the others had pointed at them.

"I'm still not used to how inhuman that man is." Yami stated rubbing his head with a sigh.

"Kill me!" Diego stated "The evil has been defeated and so should go out like a man!" he announced though Kensei said "no".

"Kuh…this is why you Katsujinken are so annoying." Diego muttered forcing himself to sit up. "But as my honor as a Luchador dictates I present you with this mask." He explained taking off his mask revealing he had another one underneath.

"Don't worry laughing fist." A new voice called out as Kenichi noticed a hover craft nearby. Yami suddenly looked behind him as a woman in Miko garb appeared behind him a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he whispered in shock.

"I'll kill you." She stated grasping Yami's shoulder. Wincing under the pressure Yami couldn't do anything as she walked forward dragging him along.

"Who are you?" Kensei asked warily.

"One of the nine shadow fists, Urukiboshi, the bewitching fist." The woman stated.

"Let me go!" Yami shouted struggling against her grip. "Let go I said!" Ignoring Yami's protests the woman grasped Diego's head and easily lifted him into the air with one hand. "What the fuck?" Yami whispered in shock. She then tossed the man over the railing.

"Maestro!" Rachel shouted horrified as she charged forward to attack the woman.

"No don't!" Kensei cried out as he moved to help her.

"Should you be focusing on the enemy?" the woman asked as Kensei suddenly disappeared to attack three copies that had appeared behind the three disciples of the Ryouzanpaku.

"M-my body…!" Rachel gasped as she slumped to the floor.

"For someone so young you're pretty good to chase all three of my shadows Chinese man." Covering Rachel's face she slowly suffocated the girl into unconsciousness. "It's not your fault but your master's she explained as she shouldered the girl. "And you…" she stated turning her attention to Yami who was beginning to struggle harder. "Are coming with me."

"What…" Yami gasped as Kenichi, Miu, and Renka stepped forward. "Why…don't tell me…my mother's tournament."

"Correct I am a winner of that woman's tournament." The woman explained simply. "I simply wish to collect what was rightfully mine." She then turned her attention to the others. "So which one of you is it?" she asked looking into their eyes. "I should properly burn the face of Ryouzanpaku's strongest disciple into my memory."

"Who threw the pro-wrestler into the ocean?" the elder called out making his appearance carrying the limp body of the laughing fist.

"A truly noisy one has appeared I should disappear." The woman stated jumping with Rachel and Yami to a different part above them.

"You…could it be?" The elder wondered apparently remembering her face.

"Let me go!" Yami shouted as she jumped onto her hover craft and began leaving the area.

"What should we do she still has Yami-san!" Kenichi cried out in alarm.

"What?" The elder gasped having not noticed Yami in his haste to get Diego back on board the ship. "That woman…" he muttered concerned. "We'll have to try and find where she's taking him. "That Kushinada Mikumo what is she thinking?" the elder wondered.

* * *

End 

Okay I hope everyone liked this, next chapter will involve Yami's family and the oddness that is his mother. Please look forward to it.

Also this is the last chapter I follow the storyline so closely so from now to the end it is purely my story, instead of a reworked canon line.

Any questions? Please feel free to ask and I'll answer what I want to answer.


	16. family affairs

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

This story is getting really hard to continue writing so I need to find a way to cap it off. The way I'm thinking so far is that after the match with Rachel and her Master I have a confrontation with Yami's family and end it after that. If you have better ideas please tell me and I'll go with the one I like best. Please **NO DETAILS** just a general idea will be good. I also would like it if you could keep it within 1-2 chapters

This chapter will cover Yami's situation in more detail as Kushinada takes him before his family for her prize. Some reviewers couldn't really see this happening, but the way I see it, if Kushinada won a prize, and that prize ran away…I don't think she'd accept that. What she wants with Yami is up for grabs right now since I really don't know where i am going with any of this. We shall see what happens this chapter since I'll think of something as I write.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

_Last time_

"_Let me go!" Yami shouted as she jumped onto her hover craft and began leaving the area._

"_What should we do she still has Yami-san!" Kenichi cried out in alarm._

"_What?" The elder gasped having not noticed Yami in his haste to get Diego back on board the ship. "That woman…" he muttered concerned. "We'll have to try and find where she's taking him. "That Kushinada Mikumo what is she thinking?" the elder wondered._

* * *

Family Affairs

Yami sighed as he sat in Kushinada Mikumo's private plane. "Why me?" he wondered aloud as he, Chikage, and Mikumo flew towards his family estate. "Isn't the age gap between us a little too big for this?" Yami asked looking to his side as Mikumo stoically stared forward.

"You were promised as the prize; trifling matters such as that are of no concern." She responded coldly not even looking at him.

Chikage glanced between the two in confusion. "Prize." She wondered softly. "Master I do not understand." She admitted emotionlessly.

Mikumo glanced at her disciple. "This boy's family held a tournament a while back, with this boy as the prize for the victor." She explained simply as if it was of no concern. "However midway through the tournament I was participating in this boy had freed himself of his bonds and fled the area."

Yami sighed and looked away as Chikage trained her gaze on him. "It's not like I wanted a wife." He muttered. "I was only 14 at the time I had other things to think about." He stated grumpily as he refused to turn his head around. "Not only that…every time I ran, mom would announce that whoever caught me could marry me…and if no one caught me within the year she held another tournament." The Kushinada members could see his hand twitching in irritation as he remembered each tournament. "So technically you're not the only one who has claim to me." He stated looking over

If she was bothered by this information she did not show it as she leaned her chin onto one of her hands. "Are they women I should know of?" she asked out of well concealed curiosity.

"I don't remember the other two, but one is Kousaka Shigure of the Ryouzanpaku." Yami stated seriously leaning back into his seat. "She also won one of Mom's tournaments." He stated closing his eyes.

Mikumo stared at him for a moment before looking ahead in her usual stoic nature, her thoughts a mystery to all but herself.

"Master I am still confused…why claim him now?" Chikage asked looking at her mentor with barely readable eyes.

"He happened to be there." Mikumo stated dismissively. "No other reason was needed." She informed her disciple. "We're nearing our destination." She murmured as the feeling of tires hitting the ground jolted Yami awake as he looked around.

"Home…huh?" he asked looking out the window. "Just as flashy as I remember." He muttered scratching his head tiredly.

"Welcome home master!" the lines of maids chorused as the three stepped out of the plane. "We are happy or your safe arrival." The head of the maids greeted them with a deep bow.

"Likewise." Yami greeted in return looking around. "Too important to even greet her own son huh?" he asked sounding disappointed. "Takako-san how is everyone at the resort?" he asked quietly as a pair of maids led them into the mansion as Takako walked at her master's side.

"Oh my, they are lively as ever, and Irina has recently finished paying off her debt and has returned to Russia." Takako explained with a smile. "Was Shigure-sama unable to keep you herself?"

"Some things happened." Yami explained vaguely with a wave of his hand. "She was not there when Kushinada-san found me."

"I see." Takako stated as Mikumo simply followed them not even bothering to look around like her disciple. "That's too bad, I would have liked to discuss weaponry with her some more." She admitted as they stopped in front of a large pair of doors.

"Mistress your son and Kushinada Mikumo and her disciple are here to see you." Takako announced pushing the door open.

"I see, thank you, you may leave Takako." A woman behind a desk stated not even looking up from her work.

"Mother." Yami greeted with a small bow.

"So you finally returned." His mother stated glancing up at him. "With Kushinada Mikumo no less…" she muttered before continuing her work. "I take it you're here to announce your formal claim on him?" she asked with a wave of her hand.

Mikumo nodded once. "That is correct." She stated simply. "I came here in order to officially claim what was mine."

"Okay, here's the necessary paperwork, please hand it to me once you're finished." She stated handing a set of documents to Mikumo. "Takako please tie up my son so he doesn't run away again."

"As you command Mistress." Takako responded pulling out a length of rope from the confines of her maid outfit. "Please hold still young master." She requested politely snapping the rope in front of her.

Yami recoiled fearfully as he took three steps back. "You're scaring me…Takako-san." He muttered feeling for the door handle.

"Please forgive me young master, but this is an order." Takako stated sincerely as she stepped closer.

"No problem…" the door opened slightly. "I'm gone!" he shouted dashing away from them. Takako was quick to pursue him as her subordinate maids soon joined the chase.

"Such a lively group." Mikumo noted with an impassionate stare.

"Master I do not understand why was there such fear in his movements?" Chikage asked tilting her head to the side.

"Various reasons." Mikumo explained simply as she looked over the documents before her. "Now sit still and wait for me to finish." She ordered as Chikage nodded her head in understanding.

Yami ran as fast as he could, not daring to look behind him knowing nearly half of the maids within the mansion were in hot pursuit. "Why me?" he cried not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly a hand shot out of one of the rooms and grabbed him. "What?" he muttered as the person who grabbed him released him as they closed the door.

"A pleasure as always dear brother." It was Miyabi, Yami's incestuous older sister. "Truly a pleasure." She stated again pressing herself against him. "You must be under a lot of stress with that old woman." She whispered running her finger along Yami's jaw line. "Let Onee-chan help you with that." She muttered nipping at his ear.

"S-stop that!" he stuttered trying to push her away. "Siblings shouldn't do this with each other!" he declared trying to escape his older sister's grasp.

"YOU HEARD HIM YOU FREAK!" Miyako, his other sister obsessed with seeing him married off to one of her friends, shouted as she threw herself into the room hitting Miyabi with a flying kick to the face. "Yami shall marry my friend Carla!"

"No he won't he'll marry me!" Miyabi retorted butting heads with her twin sister. "Don't interfere you boobless woman!"

"Say that again you cow titted bitch!" Miyako shouted as the two sisters started fighting right then and there.

Yami slowly snuck out of the room and made a run for it. "It's bad enough with the maids…" he muttered as one of the maids saw him and sounded the alarm. "There's only one spot I can hide." He muttered taking a sharp right turn at the next intersection. Seeing his target he threw a smoke bomb down and bolted into the room closing it quickly and quietly behind him. "Miyano-nee?" he asked quietly looking around.

"Yami?" a red haired girl who looked identical to the two bickering twins asked looking up from her work. She was wearing a black Gothic Loli dress a black ribbon in her hair. "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling out the earphones she had in her ears. Turning around to face him she smiled and stood up.

"I was caught." He muttered looking away. "And Miyabi-nee and Miyako-nee found me again….and the maids were told to tie me up again." He trailed off as Miyano giggled.

"You've had it tough." She stated sitting down on her bed. Patting the spot next to her she offered Yami a seat. "Tell me all about it." She requested quietly as Yami sat next to her. Yami smiled and told her everything that had happened since he had last been in the house.

"That's what happened" he stated once he was finished. "How have you been though?" he asked looking over her work. "Still writing manga I see."

"Drawing, but close enough." Miyano corrected as she sat back at her desk. "I've been good, but I've got a deadline coming up soon." She whined as she sighed. "They like my work so much I was serialized in a weekly magazine and so I've been under a lot of pressure recently." She explained rubbing her head.

"Sounds tough." Yami muttered with a smile on his face as he looked over her shoulder. "Shounen?" he asked curiously seeing a rather detailed battle scene. "I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff."

Miyano shrugged her shoulders. "I live in this house Shounen is easier since I reference the family a lot." She explained. "The main character in my current work is a lot like you." She pointed out "The only sane person in a group of freakishly powerful fighters."

"Sounds like reality." Yami muttered looking off to the side.

"But in this one the main character can't really fight." Miyano stated. "That's the biggest difference between you and the main character." She explained

"I see…" Yami muttered scratching his chin. "Typical Shounen Manga." He noted with a nod of his head. "Well I should get going they probably know I'm in here by now." Waving good bye to the only normal one of his three sisters Yami opened the door only to walk right into Kushinada Mikumo.

"The paperwork has been finished." She stated simply "we'll be going." She ordered gripping his shoulder causing him to wince.

Miyano watched as her brother was dragged away from her room. "Could be good material." She muttered going back to work.

Yami struggled against her grip to no avail she had effectively pinned his arms to his sides as she guided him through the halls back to the plane where Chikage was waiting. "Your attempt to escape was expected thus you were unable to escape." Mikumo stated as she forced him into a seat. "Try it again and it will be the last time you ever have the freedom to move on your own again."

Yami shivered in fear, this woman before him was so much higher on the pedestal than himself it wasn't even funny. "I don't see why you care." He managed to mutter under his breath as he looked out the window.

"You are mine, I don't like things that are mine trying to leave on their own." She stated seriously "If necessary I will restrict your movements to the point you will only be able to move your mouth."

Yami shuddered at the thought. "I understand." He muttered softly. "I won't run away again…" Yami felt a part of himself slip away from his being as the words left his mouth. With a heavy heart he looked out the window as they flew off towards the Kushinada household.

* * *

End 

Okay one last chapter; I don't know how to end it! I have no idea how Kushinada Mikumo fights especially against weapon users! I was planning on having Shigure fight her but I can't picture it in my head!

Sad face…

Next chapter will see Yami in Kushinada's home and about midway through a battle to free him will take place after that final lines will be said and the story will end, I hope everyone liked this.

Anyways check out the poll which will be up until I finish Tendo's New Neighbor.


	17. Run Away Groom

Next chapter of Ryouzanpaku no Yami

This is the last chapter, and let it be known I do not give up even on pieces of crap like this. Honestly speaking I will never create a story with an OC that's not a crossover ever again. Too hard to work them in properly or even develop back story. I know you guys hate this but here's the final part of Ryouzanpaku no Yami.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Techniques/extremely loud shouting/emphasis"**

I don't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi

* * *

_Last time_

_Yami shivered in fear, this woman before him was so much higher on the pedestal than himself it wasn't even funny. "I don't see why you care." He managed to mutter under his breath as he looked out the window. _

"_You are mine; I don't like things that are mine trying to leave on their own." She stated seriously "If necessary I will restrict your movements to the point you will only be able to move your mouth."_

_Yami shuddered at the thought. "I understand." He muttered softly. "I won't run away again…" Yami felt a part of himself slip away from his being as the words left his mouth. With a heavy heart he looked out the window as they flew off towards the Kushinada household._

* * *

Run Away Groom

Yami sighed as he walked alone within the Kushinada household "It's already been a week." He muttered tiredly. Rubbing his shoulder, the remnants of a particularly nasty fall bothering him. "First thing she does is gauge my abilities?" he muttered grumbling. "Not only that but she lays me out so badly I can barely move even now."

"Yami…what are you doing?" Chikage asked seeing the older boy walking alone through the halls. "Master wishes for you to join her in her quarters." The child prodigy seemed not to understand the reasons for the sudden summoning as, at the end of training her master had instructed her to send Yami to her.

Yami sighed "Alright, I'll be there soon." Making to walk past the prodigy Yami paused seeing a small hand blocking his way. "Something you want to say, prodigy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do not understand why Master calls for you at this hour." She stated simply. "I wish to know Master's reasoning."

Yami sweat dropped wondering if he should explain things to the young girl. "Uh…why are you asking me?" he decided to ask preferring not to give the foremost answer within his mind.

"Master will not say." Chikage stated bluntly.

"Then I shall not either." Yami stated pushing her arm aside. "If your master decided that it wasn't important for you to know than I see no point in explaining it to you." He explained causing the girl to frown.

"Stingy." She muttered letting him pass.

"Nosy." Yami countered simply with a small smile on his face as he continued on his way. Reaching his destination Yami calmly knocked on the doors separating the halls from Kushinada's room.

"Enter." The impassive woman's voice called out forcefully.

"You called for me?" Yami asked walking into the room. Taking a quick look at the woman who had basically kidnapped him, Yami felt his cheeks heat up as she was wearing the ancient Japanese version of nightwear.

"Yes, I am in need of services only my husband can provide." She stated honestly patting the spot next to her on the futon.

Yami's cheeks reddened even further as he did as instructed and walked over and joined her on the futon. "And how shall I be of service to you?" he asked simply placing his arm around her waist assuming that it was part of what she wanted. Mikumo smiled, a rare facial feature Yami was sure as she pulled him closer in a lover's embrace.

"I'm sure you can think of something." She replied kissing him. Stunned Yami took a while to realize he wasn't hallucinating as he brought his hands down and began running them along Mikumo's back.

"You seem different." Yami muttered as they pulled apart from one another, though still within each other's arms. "Softer maybe?" he wondered trying to place his thoughts into words.

"I have missed this kind of contact." The Jujutsu master admitted as she ran her own hands along Yami's back. "I had not realized the extent of the hole the death of my late husband had caused me."

"I see…" Yami did not say anything further as there was nothing to say. Slowly he slid his hand down to the obi keeping her sleep wear together. "I suppose I can try to fill that void if only a little." He mused as she allowed her clothing to fall away.

"I would appreciate it." She stated softly as she embraced Yami once again.

Outside with Ryouzanpaku

"She stole…my husband…" Shigure stated in a tone that suggested irritation. In her hands was a pair of binoculars which strained under the white knuckled grip she was holding them with.

Kenichi inched away from the irate woman as Akisame rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm…this is different from what I was expecting." He mused as he glanced at the elder who had gone with them. "What do you make of this Elder?" he asked turning his head to meet the eyes of the invincible superman.

Hayato rubbed his chin as well. "Well I was aware of her loss, but I had no idea she missed him that much." He admitted as Kenichi seemed to feel sorry for the woman even if she was an enemy. "Truthfully it seems like she'd eventually leave YAMI if Yami-chan stayed by her side."

"That is…no good." Shigure stated looking up at the elder with a piercing look. "I caught him… first."

Kenichi gulped nervously. "Doesn't Yami-san look happy?" he asked sweating a bit under the pressure the swordswoman was emitting.

Akisame shook his head. "I wouldn't say happy exactly." He stated viewing the situation inside the room where Yami was. "True he is not under any stress or pressure, but he isn't exactly happy. I would choose the word content myself."

"Aren't they the same?" Kenichi asked curiously.

"Being content means that you are okay with things as they are. Being happy means you want things to be the way they are." Akisame explained causing Kenichi to make an 'oh' expression before he turned away to look at Shigure who was clenching her teeth; her irritation increasing as things continued.

"So what should we do?" Kenichi asked looking around. "Charging in can't really be a good plan…can it?" he asked looking back and forth between the masters.

"We go in and take him back." Shigure stated her anger apparently reaching a peak as veins started bulging all along her face and arms as she clenched and unclenched her hands all the while grinding her teeth.

"UWAH Shigure-shishou is angry!" Kenichi cried out in alarm as the elder laughed merrily.

"Even the ever impassive Shigure has a boiling point!" he announced with a laugh. "Well then let's do that, and when we get home Miu will have a nice warm meal waiting for us!"

Akisame shrugged his shoulders signifying he really didn't see anything wrong with this course of action as Kenichi's jaw dropped in shock. "I take it the Elder will deal with Kushinada right?" Akisame questioned.

"Yeah, you're no match for her." The elder stated glancing at Akisame apologetically.

"Wait if the elder is here why is Akisame-sensei here as well?" Kenichi asked looking at the Jujutsu master in curiosity.

"Damage control." Akisame stated simply. With their plans set the masters rushed towards the house Kenichi within Akisame's grip as they forced their way through the wall separating Mikumo's room from the outside.

"Hayato…I should've known." Mikumo stated with narrowed eyes as she stood to face them, uncaring that she was as naked as the day she was born. "You've got a lot of nerve interrupting us."

Hayato laughed "Well you did kidnap my tenant." He stated mirthfully. "Did you expect me to let you go like that?" he asked with gleaming eyes.

Mikumo glared coldly at him "You should be aware of his situation, I've caught him and brought him before his mother." She stated as she stared at her opposition. "He's mine."

"I…caught him first." Shigure stated pulling out the picture taken when Yami had first moved in. "Mine."

"You lost your chance when you didn't take your proof to his Mother." Mikumo stated coldly. "He isn't tied to you." Sparks seemed to fly as the two women stared each other down. Their intensity smothered Kenichi who ducked his head and tried to hide from view.

Hayato was hardly affected at all by the pressure mounting between the two as he simply watched as Yami quietly grabbed his clothing and snuck out the door before running away. "You know…arguments over Yami-chan won't amount to much if he isn't here…" the invincible superman stated causing the two to whip their heads to where Yami had just been.

Growling both women took off to give chase as Kenichi let out a sigh of relief. "I shouldn't have come here." He muttered allowing himself to fall on his ass. "There was so much pressure, that I felt like I was suffocating."

Hayato smiled at the boy "You came here out of concern for your friend, it's the thought that counts." He stated making Kenichi feel a little better. "Though in the end I don't think Yami-chan is going get away from any of this."

There was a sudden shout of "I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!"

Kenichi sweat dropped "Should we help him?" he asked looking up at the elder.

Hayato tilted his head to the side. "Nah" and shook his head in the negative fashion leaving Yami to his fate.

* * *

Story End

Alright first of all I have no idea how Mikumo actually is, according to the storyline she was originally against YAMI, working with Hayato. So far why she became one of the members of YAMI is still a mystery but it was speculated by some of the other characters that it was due to the loss of someone she cared about.

As for her behavior…I don't know maybe she really is just in desperate need of a lover's touch?

But yeah it was short, and it wasn't great, but at least it's all over now. I'll wait a bit before starting anything new so relax and follow my other stories.


End file.
